Sins of the Wulf
by Phoenix-cry
Summary: K-9 series this one comes right after 'Thrown to the Wulves'. Sam and River are trying to work out their places when an unexpected visitor shakes the whole pack. Daniel angst, make that whole team angst, and a touch of J/S ship but just a touch.
1. Chapter 1

NOTE from the PHOENIX: This is the next story in the SG-1 K-9 series that starts out with...well... SG-1 K-9.

The Capitoline Wulf

"Car…uh…River, stop that!"

Using Sam's icy blue eyes perfectly River glared at Jack. Sitting on one of the beds in the infirmary River once again grabbed the front of the lightweight jacket she was now wearing. Jack reached out and took her wrists.

"No." Jack said with a stern tone.

With a look of defiance River jerked out of Jack's grasp and ripped the jacket open with enough force to send the buttons flying. With the jacket torn she went for the collar of the black undershirt. Jack took a firmer grip on River's wrists to stop her from undressing herself. Restrained the wulf in human clothing started biting at the evil shirt.

"Daniel!" Jack barked. "Get over here and help me!"

"I'm sorry, I thought you two were having fun."

"Daniel!"

"I don't know what you expect me to do."

"How did you keep Jackson from stripping you down?"

Daniel looked down at Jackson who in turn looked up at him with his head tilted to the side. Meanwhile River struggled to worm out of Jack's hands while she munched on the collar of the black undershirt.

"I never really had to, Jackson had just always accepted whatever I happen to be wearing."

"Why isn't River doing the same?"

"I have no idea."

Jack grumbled in frustration. River suddenly gave up on trying to remove the shirt. She threw her head back and bayed in a heartfelt wail of despair. Jackson jumped up, put his paws up on the bed and howled along with his distressed daughter.

"Airman, has anyone found Colonel Carter yet?"

"Uh…no, Sir."

"Daniel, why don't you and Jackson here go give finding her another try."

"Sir," Janet chimed in "perhaps it would be best if I gave her a light sedative."

"She certainly didn't take well to Jackson leaving the last time." Daniel agreed.

"Alright, just don't dope her up too much."

Janet nodded and instructed the nurse to bring her a low dose sedative. When she approached with the needle River widened Sam's eyes till the whites showed all around. Realizing that her display wasn't going to be enough to make the small doctor back off she bared her dull teeth and snarled at Janet.

Jackson let out a sharp warning bark that River understood loud and clear. Falling into a submissive pose River put her head down and whimpered. Having put River back in her place Jackson sat back. Janet administered the sedative and it worked quickly. River didn't fall asleep or even lay down, but it was instantly clear that she was calming.

"Okay, guys, go find Carter, she has to be on this Base somewhere."

"What if she isn't?"

"Daniel?"

"What if Sam's not on the Base anymore?" Daniel elaborated. "What if she left?"

"Why would she do that?"

"You told me yourself how upset she was about the discharge."

"Yeah, but she must be in River's body now right?"

"I assume so, but I'm sure she doesn't know that."

"How could she not notice?"

"A better questions is 'how could she?'." Daniel looked around. "How many mirrors are around here? When was the last time Sam even wanted anything to do with one?"

"I am such an idiot." Jack sighed.

"Jack?"

"The mirror in the VIP room that she and River have been living in kept getting broken. I blamed River of course and after the third time it happened I simply didn't have it replaced. It never entered my mind that Carter was breaking it on purpose."

"I know I had a hard time facing myself when I thought I'd never switch places with Jackson."

Jackson made a huffing noise.

"No offence." Daniel apologized.

"Well when you got off this Base you found yourself at the local humane society."

"Sam's probably better at evading capture than I am."

"No contest there."

Daniel was about to retort, but he realized that not only had he walked right into that one, but it was also one hundred percent accurate. Switching places with Jackson Daniel padded out of the infirmary and made his way towards the main entrance. He was fairly certain that Sam hadn't left that way, but he figured he might as well take the easy route himself.

Once out into the bright morning of Colorado Springs Daniel blinked a few times to adjust his sensitive eyes. He started by sniffing at the air, hoping to catch Sam's scent. It wasn't until he caught a musky odour that he realized it was actually River's scent in the air.

_"At least now we know you did switch."_

Having caught the scent he tried to follow it. However the trail was several hours old and it seemed to go in circles. It looked to Daniel like Sam had paced around the woods around the mountain in indecision. There was a high barbed wire fence around the perimeter, but Daniel knew that wouldn't be able to stop her, after all it hadn't stopped him when he was in Jackson for the first time in a panic.

Daniel searched desperately in the woods near Cheney mountain, hopeful that she hadn't left the whole SGC. He even tried howling a few times to let her know they were worried about her. After an hour's worth of hard search Daniel returned to the infirmary and reclaimed his body.

"She has definitely left the mountain." Daniel reported sadly. "We have to figure out where she would go before she gets hurt."

Jack bowed his head and pinched at the bridge of his nose. River, still under the influence of the sedative, leaned forward and nuzzled against Jack's chest. Not in the mood for such comfort Jack pushed her away. Without a word he suddenly turned and went to leave.

"Jack?"

"I have an idea."

Not hanging around long enough to explain himself Jack left. He made his way to the parking lot and got in his car. Driving into a quiet neighborhood he pulled up to a familiar house and parked across the street. They had been forced to sell Sam's house recently, a young couple now lived there.

Getting out of his car Jack just stood on the sidewalk for a moment. When nothing happened he carefully made his way around the side of the house. There was a small wooded lot behind the house. Jack thought he caught a motion out of the corner of his eye, but before he could investigate the new owner of the house came out.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm just looking for a friend of mine."

"Really?" The homeowner said with obvious distrust.

"Yup."

"In my backyard?"

"It used to be hers."

"I see…" The man began edging back into the house. "Please leave."

"Carter," Jack called to the woods "are you coming with me or do I have to let this nice young man call the cops on me?"

The homeowner was now visibly nervous. He gasped sharply as Sam stepped meekly from dense wood. River's body was now a year old, she no longer looked like an awkward puppy. She was twice the size of any native wolf, with the striking facial markings and sliver coat of her mother and the black saddle on her back from her father. She walked up to Jack with her head held low.

"I'm not mad at you, Carter." Jack smiled. "Come on…I'll give you a ride home."

Sam glared her mismatched eyes at the man now living in what she considered her home. The homeowner backed into the house and quickly shut the sliding glass door. With an audible sigh she made her way to Jack's truck. He trotted over to the passenger side and opened the door for her.

"Ma'am." Jack said respectfully.

Despite herself Sam's toothy jaw opened into a smile. She jumped up into the passenger's seat and waited for Jack to get in. Once he did she started a barking, whining, and whimpering an explanation for going AWOL.

"Easy, Carter, it's alright. In fact it's better than you think."

Sam turned her head to the side in confusion. Jack smiled once again and reached up and adjusted the rear view mirror so that Sam could look at herself. She pretended to not understand his intentions and kept her eyes adverted.

"Come on, take a look."

It took Sam a moment to bring herself to raise her eyes to the reflective surface. Although her colour view of the world was drastically muted she could instantly see that her eyes were different colours. Closer inspection showed her that the markings on her face were all wrong for her true wulf form. She turned a startled expression on Jack and barked sharply.

"River changed places with you during the night, and she was nice enough to turn you human again. She's waiting back at the Base."

Sam was so excited that her tail was suddenly wagging uncontrollably. Unable to contain herself she lapped her long velvety tongue up the side of Jack's face. Jack laughed as Sam realized what she had done. She muttered an unspoken apology.

"Not the best kiss I've ever received…but still in the top ten."


	2. Chapter 2

The Capitoline Wulf

Chapter Two

"Easy, Carter."

Sam was in the elevator at the Base prancing in place. She couldn't contain herself and holding still in the cramped elevator was not possible. Having recently giving up on hope of being herself again it was a pure adrenaline rush to have that chance returned to her.

When the doors opened at the infirmary level Sam bounced down the hallway with her tail held high. Before she could get to the infirmary a loud yelp of surprised pain assaulted her sensitive ears followed by angry barking. Jack had heard the commotion as well and rushed to catch up with Sam. They both stepped into the medical room.

While Jack was away it was Daniel's job to keep River from pulling off her abrasive clothing. She had finally had enough of Daniel and had sunk her dull teeth into his forearm. She was currently latched onto him and didn't look like she had any plans of letting go. Jackson was snarling at River, but didn't dare bite her to force her to let go. Daniel didn't know what to either. He tried to pull away causing River to chomp down harder.

_"River!"_ Sam snapped.

"Ca'tar!" River cried happily as she released Daniel.

Daniel rubbed gingerly at the now bright scarlet patch on his arm. River jumped down off the infirmary bed and ran over to Sam. She dropped down on her knees and threw her arms around Sam's furry neck. River nuzzled her partner affectionately, shaking with excitement. Sam didn't try to pull away until River started licking her face.

_"Alright, enough of that."_

"Ca'tar!" River beamed again as she tried to start a very canine game with her.

_"I'm pleased to see you too…particularly since you look like me." _

"Interesting that River picked up on 'Carter' rather than 'Sam'." Daniel noted.

_"That's your fault, Sir."_

"That's probably my fault." Jack chuckled.

"Most likely." Daniel agreed.

_"I don't care what she calls me," _Sam huffed _" how do I get my own voice back?"_

"I think Sam wants to get to work on getting her body back."

"Can't say I blame her, I'd want her body too."

Daniel gave Jack a questioning look.

"I meant if I was a dog I'd want to be human again." Jack corrected.

Jackson barked indignantly.

"I meant 'Wulf'." Jack corrected his correction. "Shessh."

Sam shook her head sadly and nudged at Daniel's leg to get his attention again. Daniel automatically reached down and rubbed between her ears. He nearly added a Wulf bite to his collection as Sam snapped at him.

"Sorry, Sam, reflex." Daniel apologized.

_"Sorry, Daniel, same here."_

"Apologies aren't needed."

"How you do that?" Jack asked.

"Do what?"

"How do you know what she's saying?"

"Body language is as powerful as any spoken language."

"So that's the problem." Jack mused.

"Problem?"

"I didn't understand Carter half the time when she used to speak, so I probably have no chance with the body language thing."

_"None whatsoever."_ Sam sighed.

"What was that?"

"She agrees with you." Daniel chuckled. "Come on, Sam, let's see what we can do to getting you and Jack back on your fifty percent comprehension level."

"I'd settle for twenty-five at this point." Jack said.

"I think we can manage that, keep an eye on Jackson for me." Daniel said and turned to Sam. "We should go to your room, I don't think we'll accomplish anything in here."

Sam nodded and ran over to the door, wagging violently. She hated the way her tail had a mind of its own and couldn't wait to get rid of it. Daniel took River by the hand to lead her. Although she clearly thought about it River refrained from biting Daniel again. Keeping a step ahead of the others the whole way Sam lead them down to the VIP room she'd been calling 'home'.

River crawled up on the bed and sat cross legged in the center of it. Sam jumped up on the bed and laid down next to her. Daniel took a moment to take off his shoes and joined them so that he was facing the mismatched pair.

"Okay…um…"

_"Um? Daniel, no 'um', you've been doing this for nearly two years."_

"Sam, it's been years since Alaria taught me how to do this. It is just second nature to me now."

_"If you can teach General O'Neill Latin, you can teach me this."_

"I appreciate your apparent faith." Daniel smiled.

Becoming bored with the proceedings River started playing with her shirt in an attempt to remove it. Sam noticed and poked her in the ribs with her nose. Heaving an exaggerated sigh River finally gave up on trying to rid herself of the clothing. Instead she turned her attention on Sam and once again tried to start a game. Daniel leaned forward and pushed her back into a sitting position.

"'Aniel…" River whined plaintively.

"I don't want to hear it, River. Although I am very impressed with how quickly you learned to say names."

River sat up straighter, clearly proud of receiving praise from Daniel. Seeing that River was at least paying attention Daniel seized the opportunity to get started.

"Okay, Sam, first step is to relax, in the beginning I always found it helpful to close my eyes, take a few deep breaths."

Sam nodded and closed her eyes. It took several minutes for her to relax to the point where she looked ready to move on. For the next hour Daniel did everything in his power to explain to her how to switch places. When it was clear that he wasn't getting his point across he brought Jackson in and switched a few times to make sure that he was describing properly. Since Jackson proved to be an irresistible distraction to River he had to leave again.

Another hour passed and River had become completely disinterested and somewhat annoyed. She was taking out her bored frustration out on a pillow that she was trying to chew open. Sam herself was nearing exhaustion from concentrating so hard. After another half hour of trial, error, and failure Sam whimpered for a break.

"I'm sorry." Daniel sighed. "I don't know how else to explain it. With Jackson it seemed so easy, but then again I had a better teacher."

_"You're a fine teacher, Daniel. I think there is something either I'm missing or we both are. River is after all only quarter Wulf."_

"I don't understand, I mean River is only quarter Wulf, but that shouldn't matter." Daniel echoed Sam's thoughts. "Switching must be possible, she switched with you in the first place to change you back. After that the human partner is the one who initiates any further switching."

_"I'm trying, I just don't feel any of the sensations you're describing."_

"The first time it didn't happen suddenly the way it does now. It was a little frightening, like falling backwards in your sleep. I jerked out of it several times, but I haven't noticed you startle at all."

"_I haven't come close to feeling that." _Sam admitted silently.

"I don't know what else to say, Sam. It's like trying to teach someone to fall asleep. I guess it feels somewhat like Gate travel only with a little more control. Once you start to feel yourself being pulled away you just have to relax and let it happen. If you fight it, it won't happen."

_"I don't feel anything, I'm not even getting that 'dreaming' connection with her that I used to."_

Understandably frustrated Sam laid her head down between her paws. Daniel automatically reached out to pet her, but caught himself before he made contact. Sam wouldn't have cared this time, she might have even appreciated a comforting touch. It was disheartening to be this close and suddenly feel like she and River didn't even share a bond with one another anymore.

Sam regretted how she had emotionally distanced herself from River ever since learning from Alaria that there was basically no way back. In a desperate attempt to hold on to her humanity she had constructed a strict set of rules for River. Even simple things like sleeping in the same bed had been out of the question. For the past six months River had been sleeping on the floor, like an everyday dog.

"_I'm sorry, River. I have no one to blame but myself for all of this. I've been treating you like a common pet. It shouldn't come as a surprise to me that I'm not capable of seeing you as a partner."_

River put down the pillow that she had just managed to rip open and looked down at Sam. Smiling brightly River threw her arms around Sam's neck and gave her a powerful hug. Sam closed her eyes and tried her hardest to reconnect with the Wulf.

"I luf you, Ca'tar."

"_I love you too, even if I haven't been acting like it."_

Daniel watched the pair silently. He had hoped that the fact that River had taken a sudden interest in Sam's feeling would help. He could see Sam trying to make the final connection between them. However River's eyes never lost their focus for that split second that would tell him that they had succeeded.

Clearly too tired to try anymore Sam just shook her head sadly. River took this motion the wrong way and launched into play mode. Fearing Sam would get annoyed and snap at the pup in her clothing Daniel separated them.

"River, if you want to play you have to give Sam her body back, then you and Jackson can tear the Base apart."

_"Careful what you promise, Da..."_

Sam was cut off as she felt like someone had just grabbed her by the back of the neck and chucked her into icy water. Instinct made her fight the sensation with all her strength. The ice spread through her viens and pressed down on her heart until she felt she couldn't take another breath.

Everything had already turned black and it wasn't until she felt the edges of her consciousness falling away that she could breath again. Gasping violently she fought against a sudden restraint. Becoming increasingly claustrophobic she cried out in panic, however the noise was not the desperate howl she had grown accustom to.

"Sam, calm down, you did it, you're back."

Daniel's words were just beginning to sink in when Jack barged into the room followed closely by Jackson. Back in her canine form River bounced off the bed and threw herself at Jackson. Thrilled to have is daughter back Jackson dropped into a play bow, his bushy tail wagging in a full circle.

Jack came up and put his hand on Sam's shoulder. She still looked like she was in shock and was shivering violently. Eventually her eyes regained their proper focus and she looked down at her hands. Sam opened and closed her fists experimentally. Jackson jumped up on the bed and licked the side of her face before jumping back off and darting down the hallway with River in tow.

"Carter? You with us?"

"Yes, Sir." Sam answered on autopilot.

"Well it certainly sounds like you."

"Yeah…" Sam replied some what vacantly.

"Sam? You okay?"

"Something doesn't feel quite right."

"Well it has been a long time since you've been human." Daniel said.

"That and the tail isn't exactly right." Jack added.

"Tail?!"

Sam looked over her shoulder hoping it was just a joke. However, sure enough the fluffy silver with black tickle that she had woken up with when she'd first started to change was behind her. It was currently looking a lot like a bottle brush with all the hair sticking up on end from her churning emotions.

"I'm sorry," Daniel apologized "I would have warned you, but I figured that you had already noticed when you first came into the infirmary."

"No…I...I hadn't noticed." Sam stuttered as she started in horror at the extra appendage. "Does this mean I'm turning into a Wulf again?"

"Honestly we don't know. When River changed you back she kept the tail, we don't know if it was by choice or if she couldn't reverse what she'd done."

"If River could change me back, shouldn't I be able to do the same? Or at least stop the change?"

"I don't know." Daniel forced a smile. "For all I know you could be a werewulf now, you might be able to turn full Wulf again if you try…"

"No!" Sam said instantly.

"Tail or not, Carter, it's good to have you back."

Sam noted the warmth in Jack's tone and in response her tail wagged with a mind of its own. Embarrassed Sam grabbed a hold of the wayward tail to stop it. She had some control over it, but for the most part it acted according to its own agenda.

"Hey, I think I'm starting to pick up on this body language thing." Jack chuckled.

_"General O'Neill to the commissary!"_ The PA system suddenly squawked with the breaking of dishes in the background.

"I see River and Jackson wasted no time to get into trouble."

"I'll come with you." Daniel said as he got off the bed.

Jack nodded and flashed Sam one last smile before stepping out into the hall. Sam was still feeling out of sorts. Something beyond the residual tail wasn't right and it was twisting her stomach nervously. Daniel almost out the door when Sam stopped him.

"Daniel?"

"Yes?"

"The first time you switched back with Jackson, was it violent?"

"No, a little frightening, but not violent. However, I wouldn't worry if this didn't go as smoothly for you. How the Wulf/human connection works is something that no one, not even Alaria, truly understands. It is a difficult thing to learn to control."

"That's the problem, Daniel, I wasn't in control."

"You weren't trying to switch when it happened?"

"No, River made that switch."

"Are you sure? That shouldn't be possible."

"Believe me, I had nothing to do with it…worse than that I couldn't stop it."


	3. Chapter 3

The Capitoline Wulf

Chapter Three

Sam woke gently without opening her eyes. Part of her was afraid to open them, to look down at her hands and find paws in their place once more. River seemed to sense that her partner was awake. Still laying on her side River stretched her legs out and arched her back against Sam.

Reaching out Sam put her arm around the Wulf-mutt and drew her closer. River turned her head around to lick at Sam's face. Chuckling Sam pushed the slimy tongue away. She stroked River's neck for a few minutes before opening her eyes. Her hand was just as human as it had been the night before. Breathing a sigh of relief Sam hugged River tighter.

"Thank you." Sam whispered.

River's tail beat against Sam's leg. Sam was unaware of the fact that her own tail was thumping out a rhythm as well. River snuggled up against her partner as she rolled over onto her back.

"Enjoying your new place on the bed are you?"

River's only answer was her toothy jaw opening up in a broad grin. Her tongue lolled out as she closed her eyes to go back to sleep. Sam got up to take a much anticipated hot shower. Yesterday had been so hectic between switching, medical testing, and worry about the fact that she didn't seem to have control over her form. By the time she had made it back to her room she had dropped from exhaustion.

Once in the bathroom Sam caught her reflection out of the corner of her eye. She was so used to avoiding it that at first she turned away. Recalling that she was only walking on two feet theses days she stopped and forced herself to look at the glass. It was a full five minutes before she snapped out of her own hypnotic gaze.

"I have to admit I never thought I'd see you again."

Smiling Sam shook her head. She had no idea why she was suddenly talking to herself, not realizing that it was simply because she could. Stepping into the shower Sam turned on the hot water and let it slip down her back. It took her a moment to get used to the feel of the wet tail against the back of her legs, but it was a small price to pay for being able to walk up right again, to be able to speak.

It wasn't long before there was a familiar whine at the glass door of the shower. Sam looked over her shoulder to find River sitting on the tile floor of the small bathroom with an expectant look on her face. Sam recalled when River was just a puppy and had made a similar demand.

"Are you sure? I know how hard you work on that stink of yours."

River stood up and put her paw on the door. Sam smiled and opened it for her. River pranced into the shower and started weaving around under the warm spray. Sam poured some of her shampoo on the Wulf and worked it into a lather. River leaned into the cleaning in delight.

"See? There are advantages to having a human partner."

River nodded in agreement and then shook her whole body. Sam held her hands up to protect herself from the spray of soap and water, but at the same time she was forced to laugh. Once they were both rinsed off she turned off the water and waited for River to shake a few more times.

After drying River off as best she could Sam wrapped a towel around herself. Over in the dresser was a Base uniform that Janet had modified for her the day before to accommodate the new tail. Getting dressed felt wonderful, but there was one article missing from the wardrobe that made Sam feel naked despite it all.

Her dog tags were on the nightstand, but she didn't feel like she had any right to put them on. She had served the Air Force for so long it was physically painful to have been relieved of her hard won rank. Sam mind fully understood their decision, her heart however still felt betrayed.

Sam didn't even realize that she had been standing like a statue staring at her abandoned tags until River came over and licked her hand. River rubbed her muzzle against Sam's pant leg affectionately. When Sam headed towards the door River began dancing around her in excitement.

"I don't know where you find the energy to be so perky all the time. Particularly when you're not allowed coffee…"

Mentioning coffee reminded her that her own coffee restriction was now lifted. A sudden craving for the dark brew nearly overwhelmed her. However, she had promised to report to General O'Neill's office first thing in the morning. Seeing as it was already an hour later than her usual rise time she felt it best to follow orders.

River continued to run circles around her as she walked through the halls. Several people greeted her along the way, all of them making mention that it was good to have her back. She accepted the comments without mentioning the fact that she had never actually left. Arriving at jack's office she knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Sam stepped into the office and instantly caught the scent of fresh coffee. Her time as a Wulf had enhanced her awareness of odors even though her ability to detect them had now been drastically reduced. On Jack's desk was a hot cup of coffee waiting to be claimed.

"I figured you'd be close to suffering from withdrawal." Jack smiled.

"Thank you, Sir." Sam said gratefully.

"About the 'Sir', I just want you to know that I've sent in all of the paperwork to get you reinstated. I've called in any remaining favours I have to make it a speedy process, but I'm not sure how long it will take, hopefully no more than a month."

"I can wait. I could use some time to find a new house anyway."

"Does that mean you're not interested in running some missions in the meantime?"

"I assumed I couldn't."

"I don't have the power to instantly bring you back into the Air Force, however, I do have the authority to hire whoever I want and your resume is very impressive. With a couple of signatures you could be the SGC's lead astrophysicist."

"You really do know how to work the system, don't you, Sir?"

"I wouldn't be where I am today if I didn't." Jack replied seriously. "So? You want the job?"

"Well I don't know…" Sam teased. "What's the pay like?"

"Ironically higher than that of a Colonel."

"I'll take it."

"Excellent."

Jack already had the paperwork already drawn up. Sam sat down and sipped at the black coffee as she sign the various employment agreements. When she was done Jack slipped the papers into a folder and placed them in the 'out' box.

"Welcome to the team, Dr. Carter." Jack reached out and shook her hand. "Shall I give you a tour?"

"I don't think that will be necessary, Sir."

"Alright, well your new office will be your old office."

"I can't believe you didn't have someone else take over my lab after all this time."

"No one around here knows how any of those gizmos you've got in there work. To put it bluntly we were kind of afraid to mess around with any of it."

"I suppose the fact that my hackles raised up every time anyone went in there didn't help."

"No, not really."

"I didn't have much control over that, it made me nervous. There are some powerful devices in there."

"And your first job will be to remove the layer of dust."

The pair shared a quick chuckle and then silence fell over them. River had been sitting at Sam's side but now she got up and wandered over to Jack. She placed her head in his lap and he automatically stroked between her large ears. Sam shifted her weight uncomfortably and put the nearly empty coffee cup down.

"Sir, did Daniel tell you what happened?"

"You mean that you seem to think River made the switch rather than you?"

Sam nodded.

"What about it?"

"It leaves me in somewhat of a compromised position. I fear I might not be fit to resume my duties as a team leader."

"How so?"

"What if we're in the middle of a fire fight and River suddenly decides to take control? She could get someone killed, and it would be my fault."

"Give it some time Carter, we don't even know if she can switch with you again." Jack assured. "We'll make sure to keep any missions simple until everything is sorted out."

"Simple missions? Do those even exists?"

"Hey you know SG-6 has never gotten themselves into trouble."

"I wonder what that's like."

"We may never know."

Once again the pair laughed together but this time the silence that followed wasn't so tense. A mischievous smile suddenly spread across Jack's face. Sam furrowed her brow at the look she was receiving.

"Sir?"

"Nothing, I'm just pleased to see that you're feeling better."

Sam still didn't trust Jack's motives. She suddenly blushed as she figured out how Jack was gauging her mood. Sam had stepped into Jack's office with her tail tucked close against her leg, but now it was wagging.

"I hate the tail." Sam muttered.

"I heard you talked to Janet last night about having it removed."

"Yeah." Sam sighed. "She's too nervous about 'cutting off flesh that by all rules of physics, sciences, natural law, and rational thought shouldn't exist'."

"Can't say that I blame her."

"There certainly isn't anything in a medical book that she can read to help her. Plus there are a lot of nerves in the area and she's afraid of causing serious damage."

"Not as easy as an accident with a pair of scissors?"

"No."

"Well that's okay, I don't think River would forgive you if you got rid of the tail."

River barked her agreement and started prancing around. Sam was just about to excuse herself to go check out the damage in her lab. However the alarm for an off world activation rang through the office before she got the chance.

"That should be Teal'c and SG-4." Jack beamed as he got up. "Come on, let's go surprise him."

River ran up to the closed office door and jumped up and down in excitement. When Jack opened the door she rushed to the Control Room. Jack and Sam followed at a more reasonable rate. Sam expected the iris to open by the time they got there, but it was closed tight.

"What's going on here?" Jack asked.

"It's the Beta site, Sir, emergency call."

"This is General O'Neill," Jack said formally though the Gate's com system "what is your status?"

"General we have an unexpected guest here."

"Human?"

"Appears that way. He is also young, perhaps ten years old by the looks of him."

"Don't be fooled by looks, Colonel." Jack replied sternly. "Who is he?"

"He won't say, nor will he tell us how he came by the Address for the Beta site."

"He came through the Gate on his own?" Jack asked shocked.

"Yes, Sir. There is one more thing, Sir. He wants to speak to 'Major Carter'."

"'Major'?" Sam repeated shocked.

"I told him that was not possible." The Beta site Colonel continued. "At that point he asked to speak to Colonel O'Neill or Teal'c."

"He seems to know our names…although a little outdated." Jack mused. "What about Daniel?"

"He said as a very last resort he would speak with Dr. Jackson."

"Interesting…Daniel's usually the first one people want to talk to."

"Sir, your orders?"

Jack didn't answer right away. Sam could see him mulling over his options. She had always admired his ability to make decisions, no matter what the circumstances. Having weighed his options Jack turned to Sam.

"What do you say, Carter? Are you willing to go speak to our guest?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Then consider it a mission, try to stay out of trouble."


	4. Chapter 4

The Capitoline Wulf

Chapter Four

"No, River, stay with Daniel and Jackson."

River whimpered and paced back and forth for a moment. Sam was suddenly fearful that the Wulf might force her out of her body in order to keep from having to follow the simple order. Sam froze in place, terrified that River was preparing to switch. Jackson seemed to sense the same thing and nudged River hard in the ribs which effectively distracted her.

"Sam, if River really does have control over which body you are in you are going to need to start establishing some dominance over her."

"I need to be Alpha Wulf, eh?"

"Exactly."

"I'll work on it…later."

Sam went to open the door leading to the observable VIP room that held the young stranger. The trip to the Beta site was a refreshing change from the SGC and even though the appearance of the boy was unusual Sam had no ill feelings about it. Sam placed her hand on the door knob and Daniel placed his hand over hers to keep her from opening it.

"Sam…are you sure about this?"

"I'm fine, Daniel. More than that I'm safe here if our little guest turns out to be more than he appears."

To make her point even clearer the two armed guards outside the room straightened their backs. Sam smiled, even though she wasn't officially a Colonel anymore the Airmen of both the SGC and the Beta site still treated her as one. Daniel conceded and removed his hand. He took River and Jackson with him to the small observation room on the far side of the one way mirror.

Sam gave Daniel a moment to get into position to observe before entering the room. She had felt it best if she went alone without River or Daniel at first. They had observed the unknown boy through the one way mirror already. He looked afraid, sitting in the corner of the sparsely furnished room with his knees pulled up to his chest.

He was ornately dressed in a forest green silk shirt with gold trim and similar pants, however his clothing was dirty and torn. He had deep chestnut brown hair that fell to his shoulders in small loose curls. Sam had been unable to tell his eye colour because he had never looked up at the mirror she was observing him through, he kept his head down and his eyes fixed on the floor.

Even when Sam stepped into the room the boy did not immediately react to her. She closed the door quietly behind herself and for the first time he looked up at her. Sam was taken in by his large deep blue eyes. He forced a smile and squinted at her as though he had trouble seeing.

"Hello." Sam greeted.

"Sa…Samantha?"

"That's right."

Sam stepped closer until she was about five feet away. At that point the boy tensed so she stopped. She sat down very carefully to make sure her tail didn't show and upset their guest further. He was starting to shake slightly and had returned his gaze to the floor. He looked like he had been crying. Sam waited for about five minutes before speaking again.

"What's your name?"

The boy shook his head in a small, nervous motion.

"You don't know or you don't want to tell me?"

Sam got no response for this questions so she tried something else.

"Where are you from?"

Again he repeated the hesitant negative reply.

"I don't suppose you're interested in talking about how you came to know my name, or this planet's Address?"

He shook his head once more.

"Okay." Sam smiled warmly. "What would you like to talk about?"

"Nothing." He whispered.

Sam allowed a few moments of silence fall over them. The boy was going from nervous to terrified. Sam glanced over her shoulder at the one-way mirror. She wondered what Daniel was thinking about this strange young man, mainly because she wasn't sure what to make of him herself. She placed her hands on her lap in an attempt to look less threatening.

"I thought you wanted to talk to me."

"I…I ch…changed my mind." He stuttered.

"Why's that?" Sam asked gently.

"I made a mistake, I should never had come here." He admitted. "I want to go home, please don't keep me here. I…I'm not a prisoner am I?"

"No, not at all."

"Because I haven't…I haven't done anything wrong, honestly. And…" The boy licked his lips nervously. "And I swear I won't tell anyone this Address."

"How did you come across it?"

Sam hadn't really expected an answer, but she felt it was worth a try. The boy hugged his knees closer to his chest to control his shivering. Sam felt horrible and wished she could console him in some way. At the same time her training was telling her that this could all be an act or trick.

"Please, my mother will be worried about me…I need to go home."

"Does your mother know where you are?"

The boy shook his head.

"Okay, we need to get you back to your mother." Sam agreed. "Where is your home?"

"Your computers have the Address that I Dialed in from." He answered quickly.

"Yes, that's true." Sam nodded in an attempt to hide her surprise.

"Just send me there…please, Sam."

Sam heart was near breaking to see this seemingly innocent boy so scared. At the same time something didn't seem right about all of this. He seemed to know far more than any stranger should. She wasn't about to just send him through the Gate without some answers. Instead she decided to call him out on the Address he wished to sent to.

"I can send you back to that Address, however, you and I both know that's not your home."

"Y…yes it is."

"PX-367 is a sandy wasteland, no one lives there. Right?"

The young boy started to fidget, knowing he'd been caught in a lie. He suddenly looked up and stared at the one way mirror with his bright blue eyes. Sam could practically see the boy's thought process as he tried to find a way out. Eventually he sighed heavily, his shoulders slumped as he bowed his head and rested it on his knees.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked softly.

"I used PX-367 as a jump site…so you wouldn't know where I came from."

"That was a very intelligent move."

"Thank you." The young boy flushed.

"Are you willing to tell me where your home truly is?"

After a moment's hesitation he shook his head.

"So…" Sam smiled "let's recap, you won't tell me your name, you won't tell me why you're here, and you won't tell me where you're from. And yet you asked me to come a long way to talk to you."

"I'm sorry…" The boy muttered, keeping his eyes downcast. "Please, please, Sam, please just let me go. I…I shouldn't be here."

"I don't think that's true. I think you came here for a reason. I think you came here for help. Am I right?"

For several minutes there was no reaction. Suddenly the boy brought his tear brightened eyes up to look directly at Sam. He tried so hard to be brave, to fight the tears that were reddening his eyes. Eventually a single tear slipped down his face. Holding back tears herself Sam held out her hand for him to take.

Breaking down into honest tears the boy accepted the offer. Crawling out of the corner he curled up in Sam's protective embrace and cried against her chest. Sam peacefully allowed him to cry himself out. She smoothed out his slightly curly hair to comfort him.

"It's alright." Sam whispered. "No one here is going to hurt you."

"That's why I came."

"I'm glad you did…" Sam trailed off hoping he'd supply a name.

"O…Onuris. Call me Onuris."

"It's nice to meet you, Onuris."

Onuris managed a smile, but still seemed on the brink of more tears. Sam didn't press him for more information, feeling that just getting a name was a break through. Onuris seemed content for the moment to just rest quietly in Sam's arms and before she knew it he was asleep. She lifted him up and placed him on the bed under the sheets.

Sam stepped out of the room quietly. She circled around to the room behind the one-way mirror. Daniel, Jackson, and River were waiting for her there. Jackson bounded over to Sam, but he screeched to a stop a few feet in front of her. Jackson took a few steps closer and cautiously sniffed the air around Sam.

When Sam fully came into the room she found herself under the full scrutiny of Jackson's nose. After a moment Jackson backed up with his tail tucked and his hackles raised. River simply came up and greeted Sam as she always did. Sam didn't notice Jackson's odd behavior, she was too focused on Daniel's unusual behavior.

Daniel was standing in front of the glass with his arms folded over his chest. He had that look on his face that said he was trying to figure something out that was just beyond his grasp. He was staring at the sleeping child, studying him like a wild animal in a cage. Sam stood at his side and looked through the mirror at the fitfully sleeping Onuris.

"Who does he remind you of?" Daniel asked suddenly.

"No one in particular. Why? Does he remind you of someone?"

"Not exactly…it's more like a feeling."

"What sort of feeling?"

"Like I should know him."

"Well, maybe you do. I mean he certainly knows us, even if his information is a little out dated."

"Which makes me think he's not as young as he says. I mean if he knows you as Major and Jack as Colonel that had to be at least five years ago, he would have been too young to remember us…right?"

"Unless a parent told him about us."

Daniel clearly hadn't thought about this and nodded thoughtfully. Jackson nudged Daniel and whimpered. Without looking away from the glass window Daniel automatically reached down and rubbed between his ears. This did not relax Jackson, but Daniel paid no attention.

"That's an unusual name." Daniel mused to himself in a near whisper.

"Daniel?"

"Onuris is an ancient Egyptian name."

"What does it mean?"

"'He who brings back the distant one'."


	5. Chapter 5

The Capitoline Wulf

Chapter Five

"Well, Doc, what's your diagnosis?"

"I'm not that kind of doctor, Sir."

Jack allowed his exasperated sigh to travel across the light years to the Beta site. Sam and Daniel exchanged a quick smirk. In the Control/Gate room of the Beta site River had grown bored with the conversation with Earth and was trying to get Jackson into playing with her. Jackson however was in no mood for fun and games and barred his teeth to inform her of this. Looking hurt River wandered off.

"So what have you learned?"

"Not much, Sir. His name is Onuris. That's about all."

"Technically he said 'call me Onuris'." Daniel interjected. "He didn't exactly say that was his name."

"You think he's lying?" Jack asked.

"I don't know, I don't know what to think."

Jackson gave a deep growl.

"Jackson, enough."

"Daniel? What's going on?"

"Jackson's been on edge ever since we arrived." Daniel answered.

"Don't discount that mutt's sense of something being out of place, he's been right on many occasions. Carter, what do you suggest as a next move?"

"He says he wants to go home, but he won't give us his home world Address. He has an alarming amount of information about our computer system, he knew before even coming here that if he didn't use a jumper world we'd know where'd he come from."

"Fairly intelligent for ten year old." Jack noted.

"That's another thing," Daniel said "he doesn't have the vocabulary of a normal ten year old from another planet either."

"What do you mean?"

"He talks about the Stargate the same way we do, mentioned things such as 'Address', 'Dialed in', 'computer', and 'PX-367'."

"I had said 'PX-367' a few minutes earlier." Sam interjected. "He could have just remebered it."

"I don't think so. He easily repeated the number without hesitation or question, as if he knew before hand that we name planets that way. I would think anyone else would have either used the planet's true native name or simply not used a lable at all."

"So what are your thoughts?" Jack asked.

"Part of me thinks he's a descended Ascended."

"Carter? What do you think of that theory?"

"Well Daniel's the expert there, Sir. However he mentioned his mother, would an ex-Ascended have a mother to worry about him?"

"That could be a lie."

"I don't think so, Sir. He wasn't very good at lying, although I suppose he could have purposely failed at the harmless lies to cover the big one."

"Sounds to me like we need more information. See if you can get it, he clearly wanted to contact us, I think we need to know why."

"Yes, Sir."

"Just be careful, Carter."

"Sir?"

"Whoever this is may have chosen to take the form of a child to play to your maternal side. Don't get careless around him particularly if Jackson and River don't like him."

"Yes, Sir."

The Event Horizon snapped shut, darkening the all purpose room at the Beta site. Sam looked over at Daniel and found him once again in deep thought. Jackson didn't seem to be the only one disturbed by the newcomer. Sam reached out and nudged him out of his thoughts.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?"

"No, you were just getting that far away look and I thought it would be more productive if you shared those thoughts out loud."

"I'm just trying to understand. If Onuris really is an Ascended why doesn't he have more current information? If he was sent down as a punishment why just erase the past ten years of his memory, why not take it all the way they did to me?"

"All excellent questions." Sam nodded. "Personally I'm wondering what made him change his mind about telling us why he came here, and what made him feel more comfortable talking to myself, General O'Neill, or Teal'c and specifically not you."

"I was thinking that maybe he feared me being able to detect another ex-Ascended."

"But you can't?"

"Not that I know of."

"Could he be a Harcisis?" Sam mused.

"That could fit, as long as his parent Goa'ulds knew us really well. Although if he has Goa'uld knowledge from ten years ago that means that a Goa'uld would have to know about the Beta site and in that case, why haven't they attacked it. And of course if he was a Harcisis we wouldn't be able to keep him here against his will, they are incredibly powerful."

"I don't think we are keeping him against his will." Sam countered. "I think he's simply too afraid to tell us why he came and even more afraid to leave. He asked to go, but he had to know that I wasn't going to simply let him."

"We're not really getting anywhere are we?" Daniel sighed.

"No. Maybe you should try talking to him, at the very least we can see how he reacts to you."

Daniel nodded. Sam looked around the Gateroom to make sure River was going to follow them and noticed for the first time that the young Wulf was no where to be seen.

"Lost your partner again I see." Daniel teased.

"Jackson, where's River?"

Jackson put his nose to the ground and started sniffing. Sam and Daniel followed Jackson through the Beta site. She wasn't worried, mainly because there was even less trouble for the Wulf to get into here than when she roamed the SGC. Jackson lead them to the door of Onuris's room and whinnied. The guards had changed shifts and two new Airmen stood at the door.

"You guys didn't let her in there, did you?" Daniel asked.

"We have standing orders to open any door that Colonel Carter requests opened." One of the Airmen replied.

"Did you not get the memo that I'm human again?"

Both of the Airmen did a slight double take and started to apologize. Sam stopped them and simply went to open the door. Jackson instantly went to position himself to dart into the room, but Daniel grabbed him by the collar and pulled him back.

"Easy, Jackson, let Sam get River out of there."

Jackson thought about the request and peacefully sat down and waited.

"It looks like Jackson's not really sure if he trusts Onuris or not either."

Sam knocked gently at the door before opening it. A tiny voice invited her to come in. Sam stepped inside and closed the door behind her. River looked up from her place on the bed and wagged her bushy tail. Onuris smiled and stroked River's soft neck. River nuzzled against him and rolled over to expose her belly.

"I see you've made a friend."

"River is a wonderful dog." Onuris agreed.

"How did you know her name?"

"She told me."

"What?" Sam asked shocked.

"Just kidding." Onuris smiled. "It's written on her collar."

"Oh, right, of course." Sam shook her head at her own gullibility.

Sensing that Onuris was in a better mood Sam walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed. River crawled over and licked at Sam's hand. Now that Sam was closer Onuris had tensed slightly, but when River turned her attention back to him he calmed once more.

"River's not just a dog, is she?"

"No, she's not."

"Is she the reason you have a tail?"

"You noticed that did you?"

"It is hard to miss."

"It is definitely hard to miss something that won't go away." Sam smiled. "But to answer your question: yes, River is my partner and she's the reason I have a tail now."

"I like the tail, it suits you."

Sam paused at the way Onuris had phrased his sentence. Daniel was right, he did not have the kind of speech pattern one would expect from someone so young. At the same time it was clear that River didn't hold any of the reservations about Onuris that Jackson did.

"Did…did I say something wrong?" Onuris asked nervously.

"What? No, I'm sorry. I was just thinking that since I answered one of your questions that perhaps you'd return the favour and answer one of mine?"

Onuris thought about this request carefully while continuing to pet River. Sam waited quietly, once again she could see the internal battle he was having painted across his young face. He had just looked up at Sam with a shy smile when there was a slight knock at the door that shattered his confidence. Daniel opened the door just a crack without stepping inside.

"Is everything okay in here?" Daniel asked.

"Everything's fine." Sam replied and turned to her guest. "Onuris this is Daniel, can he come in?"

"I…I guess so." Onuris replied hesitantly.

"I don't have to," Daniel said from behind the door "but I would like to met you."

Onuris nodded, an action Daniel couldn't see so Sam told him to come inside. Daniel ordered Jackson to stay in the hall and stepped into the room. He smiled warmly at Onuris however the boy had taken to staring at his hands so he didn't see the gesture.

"Hello, Onuris, my name's Daniel."

"H…hello, Sir."

"You don't have to call me 'Sir'."

Onuris simply kept his eyes cast down and nodded. Daniel risked taking another step closer causing the boy to start trembling slightly. River picked up on Onuris's distress and began nuzzling him. Onuris took his eyes off his hands and stared at River instead.

"Onuris," Sam said "you know you don't have to be afraid of Daniel, right?"

Onuris nodded, but it was a hesitant motion.

"It's okay if you don't want to talk to me." Daniel said softly. "I'll leave you guys in pea…"

Daniel was cut off as Jackson suddenly bolted into the room. He tried to grab his partner's collar, but the Wulf was too quick. Onuris cried out in fright and leapt off the bed so he could scramble into the corner. Sam tried to catch Jackson, but had no greater success than Daniel.

Everything happened so fast.

Jackson flew over the bed to get to the cornered boy. His hackles were up and he bared his teeth aggressively. Before Sam could react Jackson's whole demeanor suddenly changed. He put his head down in a submissive posture and backed away from Onuris. Sam realized that Daniel had taken over Jackson's form to prevent possible blood shed.

"I'm so sorry, Onuris." Sam said honestly. "He won't hurt you, I promise. He's leav…"

Sam stopped as Jackson in Daniel's body pushed past her to get to Onuris. Onuris had just found the courage to looked up at 'Daniel' for the first time, and was greeted with a murderous icy blue stare. Daniel acted on instinct as Jackson approached and jumped up and bit down on what was really his own forearm. Unlike the bite River had given him Daniel's teeth sank into Jackson's arm. Jackson cried out in pain and stumbled back.

Having heard the commotion the Airmen stormed in. Sam quickly ordered them to remove both man and Wulf from the room and to confine them separately. After having been bitten by Daniel Jackson had instantly become submissive and was easily lead away. Daniel slunk out of the room as well.

Onuris broke down into tears again. River stepped up to him and licked him. Onuris understandably pushed the Wulf away. Sam knelt down in front of Onuris to try and sooth him.

"I am so sorry, Onuris, I swear it won't happen again."

"Mother!" Onuris wailed.

"Onuris, please, tell me where your Mother is. I want to help you get back to her."

"No!" Onuris screamed. "Nothing has changed!"

"I don't know what you mean, what hasn't changed?"

It was clear Onuris wasn't going to answer anymore questions. He had curled his knees against his chest and hidden his face in his crossed arms. Weeping bitterly he jerked away from her touch. Sam sighed heavily and stood up to leave. She called for River to follow her, but the Wulf curled up on the floor in front of the sobbing boy protectively.

"What is going on?"

Knowing that she wasn't going to get an answer just standing around Sam left to hunt down Daniel. As per her orders Daniel and Jackson had been confined to separate rooms across the hall. Sam knocked on the one that they had placed the human form in.

"It's me, Sam…I think I need a medic."

"Go get someone from medical." Sam ordered.

"Yes, Ma'am." The Airman replied instantly.

"Daniel, can I come in?"

"Yeah."

Sam stepped into the VIP room. Daniel was sitting down on the edge of the bed with his hand clamped down on his badly bleeding arm. He was clearly shaken by the whole experience. Sam retrieved a washcloth from the small bathroom and offered it to him. Daniel took his hand away exposing a set of deep puncture wounds that formed two U-shaped rows before pressing the cloth down on them.

"I guess my bite is worse than my bark." Daniel said in a forced light-hearted manner.

"Are you okay?"

"I can't believe Jackson forced me to bite."

"And yet, River is still with Onuris now."

"Jackson must sense something that River doesn't."

"What about you? Did you smell anything odd about him while you were in Jackson's body?"

"No, nothing. Not that I really had a chance to concentrate on it. All I could smell was a very frightened human boy."

A mournful whimpering came from the room next door. Daniel looked at the wall in concern. He got up and walked over to the door only to find it locked. He knocked on the door and the Airman opened it just enough to allow for conversation.

"I am sorry, Dr. Jackson, you can't leave without Colo…Dr. Carter's say so."

"Sam," Daniel turned to face her "I have to go talk to him."

"Are you sure it's safe?"

"Jackson is my partner, he has laid his life down for me more than once. He would not act like this without a _**very**_ good reason."

"You think Onuris is dangerous?"

"All I'm saying is that I trust Jackson over this unknown 'boy'."

"Da…"

"And if I were you I wouldn't leave River alone with him."


	6. Chapter 6

The Capitoline Wulf

Chapter Six

"Jackson?"

Daniel stepped into the VIP room, but his partner was no where to be seen. Still holding the washcloth to his bleeding arm he walked around to the other side of the bed. He smiled sadly when he caught sight of the tip of Jackson's tail peeking out.

"I see you."

Jackson quickly pulled his tell tale tail out of sight. Getting down on his knees Daniel looked under the bed. Jackson flattened his big ears and hesitantly wagged the tip of his tail. Daniel reached out fearlessly and ruffled the fur on top of Jackson's head.

"Come on out, I'm not angry."

Slinking out from under the bed Jackson stood up and licked at Daniel's hand in apology. Daniel sat down on the edge of the bed and sighed heavily. Jackson sat on the floor and whimpered.

"Clearly you know something I don't. I just wish I knew what it was."

Jackson bowed his head with his ears still against his head.

"Is he an Ascended?"

The Wulf clearly didn't know what that meant.

"Is he a threat?"

In response Jackson simply whimpered.

"Jackson, that's not a 'yes'. Do you know for a fact that Onuris is dangerous?"

Jackson hesitated, but eventually he shook his head.

"Then what was going through that furball brain of yours when you attacked him?" Daniel demanded.

Getting to his feet Jackson paced back and forth with his tail tucked between his legs. He had Daniel's blood on his head from where he'd pet him. A knock at the door was quickly followed by Sam and a medic with a tackle box of supplies. Daniel wordlessly offered his injured arm to the woman.

"Figure anything out?" Sam asked while the medic worked.

"Not really." Daniel admitted.

"Ouch!" Daniel yelped as the medic started cleansing the wounds. "Jackson I should really make you go through this."

Jackson coward back and looked to Sam. She smiled and reached down and rubbed his neck.

"I'm sure he's joking." Sam assured.

"Where's River?" Daniel asked.

"I haven't gone to get her yet."

"I really think you should."

Sam nodded and turned to leave. Jackson started follow her causing her to stop and turn around. He wagged his tail hesitantly.

"No, Jackson, you've done enough damage."

"Jackson," Daniel called "stay with me."

Jackson whined what sounded like an apology and returned to his partner. Sam wasn't sure what to make of the Wulf's behavior. If he truly felt Onuris was a threat he must believe that only Daniel was in danger. The Wulf seemed unconcerned that his daughter was still with him or that Sam herself was about to return.

Feeling a bit in over her head for her first mission in a while Sam took a deep breath. She entered Onuris's room quietly hoping to just get River and leave. River was curled up around Onuris and he was gently petting her soft fur. Despite his close encounter with Jackson he still seemed comforted by River's company.

Sam once again found it hard to believe that this child was dangerous. However she forced herself to try and look at the matter subjectively. The pair hadn't noticed her, they were too wrapped up in one another. Sam made a slight noise to let her company know they had a guest. River casually looked up at her and wagged, Onuris kept his eyes on River as he continued to stroke her.

"Hello, Onuris. I was wondering if I could borrow River for a moment?"

"The other dog is Daniel Jackson's partner, isn't he?" Onuris asked rather than answer.

"Yes." Sam nodded. "But I promise you Daniel means you no harm."

Sam thought she saw an expression of disgust flash across Onuris's features.

"We just want to help you."

"Then let me go…I will handle my problems on my own."

"Then why did you come here?"

"I panicked." Onuris admitted. "I didn't know where else to turn."

"What changed your mind about coming here?"

"I think that should be fairly obvious by now." Onuris returned icily. "I thought that maybe he would be different now, I was wrong."

"You say 'different now'…have you met Daniel before?"

"No."

"Then how did you have expectations of what he'd be like?"

Onuris stopped petting River and looked up at Sam with a heartbreaking expression. He took a breath to answer, but then he just started trembling again. Sam took a step closer but stopped when she saw that Onuris was close to the edge of panic once again. River whimpered and licked at his hand, but this time he just pulled away from her.

"Please, just let me go." He begged. "I have to get away from him."

"Daniel isn't going to hurt you."

"Yes he is! You didn't see the look in his eyes." Onuris whimpered. "I'm not safe here. I took the risk coming here, thinking he wouldn't be with you anymore. I thought you of all people would have seen through him long ago, but I see now that he has you blind."

"Blind? No. Onuris, what happened…well it's complicated. But please trust me, you don't need protection from Daniel. He's a good man."

"You don't know your '_friend_' very well."

"And you do?"

"Yes." Onuris whispered. "I bring out his true nature."

"I don't understand."

"He knows!" Onuris cried suddenly. "He took one look at me and he saw it! He knows that I am living proof of every dark thought he's _**ever**_ had!"

"Onur…"

"My name isn't 'Onuris', it's Dan'yel…Dan'yel Jacksun."

"Daniel Jackson?"

"Yes…I was named after my rapist father."


	7. Chapter 7

The Capitoline Wulf

Chapter Six

Sam was so shocked by Dan'yel's brutal statement that it had rendered her speechless. She wished that she had been sitting down because she felt suddenly dizzy. Tears slipped down the boys face once more. River stretched her neck up so that she could lick the salty tears away in hopes that it would make him feel better.

"You don't believe me."

"No." Sam admitted. "I'm sorry, I don't. It goes against everything I know about Daniel. He would never rape anyone, never."

"If that were true I would not be here talking to you."

"Why would your Mother name you after him?"

"It was her desperate attempt to help her believe that it had been her choice, that it had been love. However, it was not a lie she could believe forever."

"Who is she?"

"Shyla daughter of Pyrus."

This time Sam did sit down, fearing that she may actually fall. She had believed her words that Daniel would never rape anyone one hundred percent, but at the same time she would have also said with true conviction that Daniel would never leave her and the rest of the team to die. However on the mining planet of P3R-636 he had almost done exactly that. Suddenly the impossible seemed less so.

"Daniel was very ill then, he wasn't in his right mind."

"He never has been." Dan'yel snarled. "This is why I called to speak to you instead."

"You asked for 'Major'…I was only a 'Captain' at the time."

"I assumed you would have been promoted by now, I just underestimated how far."

"How do you know the rank system of the USAF?"

Dan'yel didn't answer, he switched his attention to River instead. The Wulf mutt looked truly sympathetic to the child's plight. River hadn't moved from his side and now she endeavored to get even closer. Sam got back to her feet and took a step forward. In response Dan'yel pushed himself harder into the corner.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Dan'yel. I want to help you."

"You still don't believe me."

"I didn't say that."

"But you're thinking it." Dan'yel accused. "He was going to let you die. If it hadn't been for what my mother went through you would have been worked to death in a matter of days. She saved you. You were suffering, you were dying in slavery, and he didn't care. His heart is black, an evil, selfish creature."

"No, that's not true." Sam shook her head. "Daniel was very sick at the time, he was addicted to the sarcophagus. He is not the man your Mother remembers."

"I am a child of violence and he has no remorse for it." Dan'yel said stubbornly. "Even if what you say is true…he…he never even came back to see if there were any consequences to his actions. The sarcophagus didn't change him, he was simply in a position of power for the first time and he took advantage of it."

"No."

"Ask him."

"What?"

"Ask him how I came to be his son. Ask him why he never came back for me."

"I…"

"Test my blood, you'll see that it's his."

"How do you know that we can do that?"

"Ask Daniel Jackson for the truth about me, promise me that you'll protect me from him and I'll tell you. I'll tell you everything."

Sam's blood chilled slightly. She wasn't sure why, but suddenly she was afraid of this child. Something wasn't right, the terrified boy was suddenly not only courageous and defiant, but he was also trying to strike a deal. Sam thought about her options while Dan'yel stroked River's fur.

"Alright, I'll ask him."

"Make sure that you are prepared for the answer."

Once again Sam's sixth sense tingled and bristled. The problem was that she wasn't sure if it was because of the boy or the idea of having to confront her best friend with a rape accusation. Dan'yel did have a point about Daniel never making sure that Shyla wasn't pregnant once he came back to his sense, assuming he was Daniel's in the first place. Sam knew there were plenty of other reasons that Dan'yel could share Daniel's genetic code, maybe even a few she hadn't thought of yet.

"River, come with me." Sam ordered.

River looked up at Sam and hesitated.

"River."

"You don't trust her with me?" Dan'yel asked.

"If I'm going to talk to Daniel I will need my partner." Sam lied. "Come on, River, we'll come back."

River contemplated her options. In the end she got to her padded feet. She licked Dan'yel's cheek like a mother giving a child a kiss good night. River walked over to Sam and rubbed affectionately against her leg. Sam stepped out into the hall and took a deep breath.

"I can't believe I'm even considering doing this."

River nuzzled Sam's hand.

"River, how can you be the only one not alarmed by all of this?"

River wagged her tail.

The guards standing out in the hall allowed Sam to talk to herself without interruption. She told the men outside Daniel's room that he was no longer under any restrictions. Forgetting to knock Sam let herself into the room.

Daniel was sitting in the corner much the way Dan'yel was in the next room over. However Daniel was there so he could more easily reassure Jackson rather than seeking any physiological comfort himself. Jackson seemed to have calmed considerably and was on his back so that Daniel could rub his stomach. Daniel looked up and when he saw that River was with Sam he smiled.

"What took you guys so long?"

"We were just talking." Sam said casually. "How's your arm?"

"Sixteen stitches." Daniel replied ruefully. "But it's fine. Did Onuris have anything new to say? He must be terrified of me now."

Sam forced a smile, her stomach fully twisted in a knot. She wondered if this was what the boy in the other room wanted, to drive something between them. A team divided would be an easier target. Even if the accusations proved false, the damage might be done in the asking.

Daniel instantly saw through her false smile. He got up off the floor and walked over to her. Jackson had lost some of his calm and followed Daniel with his whole body in a state of readiness.

"Sam, what's wrong? What happened?"

"I have to ask you something."

"Okay."

"Daniel, is there any chance tha…"

Sam was interrupted by River who suddenly threw herself at the closed door. When the door didn't open she howled desperately. Daniel and Jackson instantly forgot about Sam's question and rushed over to her. River began scratching at the door frantically, barking like her tail was on fire.

"River?" Sam reached out to sooth her.

The icy hand that Sam had experienced before suddenly had her by the neck once again. Adrenaline flooded her system as she fought against River's spiritual pulling. There was no winning and within seconds she was back on all fours. River used her stolen human form to open the door and rushed out.

"Sam!"

_"River!"_ Sam barked. _"Daniel, stop her!"_

River dashed across the hall, but the guards didn't think to stop her. She barged into Dan'yel's room causing the boy to jump to his feet. River ran over and scooped him up into a powerful embrace. He fought her at first, but she used her superior strength to lift him up and place him on his back on the bed.

"Sam?!" Daniel called at River.

_"I'm down here!"_

Daniel looked down at Sam and his eyes widened in shock. She nodded to affirm that she had been switched again. River meanwhile was holding the terrified boy down on the bed.

"Let me go!" Dan'yel cried. "Please! Don't hurt me! I'm sorry!"

"H'alp!" River screamed. "H'alp! 'Aniel, h'alp!"

"River," Daniel put his hands on River's shoulders to pull her away. "River, stop! Let him go."

River violently ripped herself out of Daniel's grasp. Jackson gave out a high pitched alarm bark. He jumped up on the bed, but this time he was not being aggressive, he suddenly shared River's anxiety. He paced back and forth, adding to the chaos.

_"Daniel, something's not right…he smells different. Something's happening."_

The Airmen outside had just stepped into try and take control of the situation when Dan'yel's frame went limp. The peace didn't last long as Dan'yel was suddenly thrown into a violent thrashing. The sickening convulsions intensified despite River's attempt to hold him down.

"H'alp!"

"Careful!" Daniel snapped at the Airmen. "It could be a trap!"

_"Daniel, no! This is real. I…I can smell it. He's having a seizure! River must have sensed it from the other room before it even happened."_

Daniel stared at Sam as she yelped helplessly at him. The Airmen held back, waiting for orders.

"Dr. Jackson?"

"Get medical…he's having a seizure."


	8. Chapter 8

The Capitoline Wulf

NOTE: I changed the name of this story cause I don't think I can work the Capitoline Wolf into it. The Capitoline wolf is the wolf that raised the human twins Romulus and Remus that grew up to found the empire of Rome.

Chapter Eight

"Sir!"

Jack knew something wasn't right by the ecstatic way Carter greeted him. Any doubt was removed when she threw her arms around his neck and dragged her tongue up the side of his face. Jack put his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her off.

"Damn it, River, what are you doing in there?"

River had a distasteful look on her face as she smacked her lips.

"It's called 'aftershave'." Jack chuckled.

Sam padded through the open Gate onto the ramp. Catching sight of River her hackles raised, however she had more important things to worry about at the moment. Daniel was quick to follow her holding the still unconscious Dan'yel in his arms. Jackson was at his side, looking sullen.

The seizure had ended, however he had not regained consciousness. The Beta site simply didn't have the medical facilities to deal with him. After some debate Jack agreed to allow them to bring him to the SGC. Daniel was greeted by a medical team and a gurney that he laid Dan'yel down on.

Sam sniffed the air around the sleeping child. The scent that he had been giving of just prior to the seizure was gone. However, she thought that she detected the reason Jackson had taken an instant dislike to Dan'yel. He had the distinct odor of Naquadah on his skin, a scent that Jackson had learned from painful experience usually meant Goa'uld involvement. Sam assumed it came from the fact that if he was telling the truth he would have grown up living on a Naquadah mine.

"Cute kid." Jack commented. "He's not here to kill us, is he?"

"Maybe." Daniel replied.

"Thought so, alright to the infirmary. I want an pair of armed guards at the door at all times."

The group followed the medical team down to the infirmary. Janet launched into full ER doctor mode and it wasn't long before Dan'yel was under the full monitoring system of the SGC infirmary. Once she was satisfied that her small patient was stable she pulled Daniel aside and started to get what little medical history she could from him.

"That sounds exactly like a grand mal seizure." Janet mused. "However, usually the victim recovers consciousness minutes after, not hours. I'll run some more tests, but my main theory right now is epilepsy."

"Epilepsy?" Jack interrupted. "No Naquadah bombs implanted in his heart, no deadly viruses, phase plane shifting, or something bizarre like that?"

"I can't rule out any of that yet, Sir. However, let's look for horses before we look for zebras."

"Doc, I'm living in a herd of zebras, horses on the other hand are a rare sight around here. I want some DNA testing, I need to know the kid is one hundred percent human."

Janet nodded and went back to her work. River had been slowly working her way closer and closer to Dan'yel's bed, waiting for the nurses to move away. Once she saw an opening she slipped in and sat down next to him with a concerned look. Sam jumped up onto the next bed over and laid down with her head resting on her front paws. Jack and Daniel joined the group, standing between the two beds.

"So, who's is he?" Jack asked innocently.

"No idea."

_"Here's to hoping I have no idea either."_ Sam sighed silently.

"What's she saying, Daniel?"

"I'm not really sure. Sam, is something wrong?"

Sam just shook her head.

"Daniel, that was a stupid question." Jack said. "Of course something's wrong, Carter's a mutt again. What the hell happened?"

"I don't know." Daniel admitted, sounding miserable.

"How are we going to get Carter back where she belongs?"

"I don't know."

"Goddamn it, Daniel, what do you know?!" Jack snarled.

"_Sir!"_ Sam admonished.

"I'm sorry, Daniel." Jack apologized as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"_Are you alright, Sir?"_

"Daniel, translation please."

"She's concerned about you snapping at me."

"I'm just frustrated." Jack admitted. "Carter, I can't get you back into the USAF if you can't control River…"

"_I know, Sir. Let's not worry about it right now."_

"Sam says she understands."

"Good to know. Now, how about telling me what happened to best of your knowledge."

"Sam and I were talking in one of the VIP rooms, she was trying to ask me something. Suddenly River went crazy and when Sam and I didn't give her what she wanted she took Sam's body so that she could open the door to get to Onuris. I think she sensed his seizure and wanted to help him."

Jack thought about this and nodded. He looked the still sleeping Dan'yel and then up at River who was now lying down next to the boy. She seemed to be less concerned than before, but didn't look ready to relinquish her human form. Jackson was sitting on the floor near by just staring at the pair.

"River, the kid's fine." Jack assured. "Give Carter her body back you walking flea magnet."

"I don't think it's that simple, Jack."

_"I know it's not that simple." _

The conversation stalled at that point. Janet came in and took Dan'yel away for an MRI. River was distressed, but she decided to stay with Sam. When he was brought back River took up her place on his bed again. After a few hours wait Janet returned.

"Well, Sir, the child is one hundred percent human."

"That's good."

"Yup, no red flags in the DNA that a simple assay could find. I just ran it against the Human Genome Project's work so there's no Ancient genes or anything that would point towards being a hybrid of any kind."

"Did the MRI show anything?" Daniel asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. He has extensive scaring in his brain, which could explain some of the behaviour Daniel was telling me about, particularly the paranoia."

"You're telling us he's not playing with a full deck of cards?" Jack asked.

"Hard to say, there is definitely a large amount of tissue damage. This seizure was not his first."

"So it's epilepsy?"

"Epilepsy is a broad term for anyone who has had two or more seizures, so yes it is epilepsy. However from what I've seen on the MRI I fear he may also be schizophrenic."

"_That could explain everything."_ Sam perked up. _"Well…maybe not everything."_

"His blood work didn't come back perfect, but no one thing is way out of the normal range. His elevated liver enzymes and high dopamine could just side effects of not receiving treatment for his seizures, or again it could point to schizophrenia since those two disorders have been linked in some cases."

"So what do we do?"

"I'm putting him on some antiepileptic medicine and we'll go from there. I want to wait until I can talk to him before putting him on anything for the possible schizophrenia."

"Alright, sounds like a plan. As long as you're sure he doesn't pose an immediate threat."

"No, Sir."

Janet checked on a few things before leaving. Daniel continued to stare at the sleeping boy. Sam wished there was some way to tell him what she'd been told. However in this form she had no options.

"Jack, why are instantly assuming he's dangerous?"

"Because he arrived uninvited."

_"He certainly knows far more than he should."_ Sam muttered to himself. _"Even if everything he said is true, I find it hard to believe that Daniel would have told Shyla the Beta site Address and that she would remember it."_

"Carter? Something you'd like to share with the whole class?"

Sam bristled and stared at him icily.

"Sam says…"

"No need for translation, Daniel, even I can see what that means."

It was getting late at the SGC and the lights automatically dimmed. The light timer was something they had installed to help the underground workers keep some semblance of a normal circadian rhythm. Sam was just thinking about getting some sleep when River suddenly stood up.

"Sir, An'yel."

"We're right here, River."

_"I think she's actually talking about him, Daniel."_

Sam was right, River was trying to alert them to the fact that Dan'yel was waking up. He moaned quietly as if afflicted with a dull aching pain. After a few moments he fluttered open his deep blue eyes. A stray lock of curly hair had fallen over his face and he absent mindedly tucked it behind his ear.

"Good morning." Daniel said softly.

Dan'yel tensed and instantly looked to River, assuming he was looking to Sam. River gave him a bright smile and he relaxed. He reached up and took her hand, causing her tail to sweep back and forth.

"Please don't let them hurt me." Dan'yel begged of River.

"No one's going to hurt you." Daniel assured. "You're safe."

Dan'yel looked over the end of his bed at where Jackson was laying on the floor. When the Wulf made no move towards him he grew more confident. He looked Jack over suspiciously.

"Onuris, this is Ja…"

"My name isn't 'Onuris'." Dan'yel interrupted.

"What is your name?"

"Ask her."

Dan'yel looked up at River, clearly expecting her to explain. Daniel looked to Sam, but she just shrugged. She didn't have anyway of communicating such a complicated situation to him. Daniel seemed to think over his options for a moment, but Dan'yel had turned to River.

"You didn't tell him, did you?" Dan'yel accused.

River just smiled.

"Didn't tell me what?" Daniel asked.

"No. She promised, she promised me she'd tell you herself."

"Carter has an unusual condition and she can't speak right now." Jack explained.

"I don't believe you."

"I don't blame you." Daniel sighed. "But the truth is that Sam and River occasionally switch places…mentally. This is Sam sitting beside me, and she can't tell me anything in this form."

Dan'yel looked at Sam suspiciously before shaking his head. Sam tried her hardest to get Dan'yel to believe the seemingly unbelievable. He reached out to touch her and she leaned forward to lick his hand. When he pulled away he winched in pain.

"Are you alright?"

"My…my head hurts."

"Do you have these seizures often?"

"All the time." Dan'yel whimpered.

"Well we are giving you some medicine that will hopefully make them stop."

"They can't be stopped, I was born this way."

"Can you tell us about your parents?" Daniel asked politely. "I'm sure they are worried about you."

"My father doesn't know I exist."

"Where is he?"

Dan'yel stared intently at Daniel before turning away and closing his eyes. Sam saw a look of concern flash across Daniel's features, but it quickly vanished. Jack looked like he'd grown bored with the circular conversation.

"Onuris?"

"I think he's asleep, Daniel." Jack noted. "Speaking of which, maybe we should all turn in. The kid's not going anywhere and he clearly isn't interested in sharing anything important. In fact I'm staring to believe the Doc that he's crazy."

"Being 'crazy' doesn't explain any of what's going on, Jack."

"Whatever it is, it can wait till morning."

"I'm going to stay here for a while."

"Fine by me. Carter, River, try and be back in your proper places by morning."

_"I'd like nothing better, Sir."_

Jack shrugged and left the quiet infirmary. River had curled up next to Dan'yel once again. His chest rose and fell in a gentle rhythm of sleep. Daniel was staring at him, lost in thought. Sam nudged Daniel in hopes of entering a yes/no line of questioning that might clear things up.

"I'm fine, Sam." Daniel replied absently. "Get some sleep, it might help you and River switch."

Sam thought about his suggestion for a moment and decided that there really wasn't anything else she could do at the moment. She curled up and was asleep faster than she thought possible.

Hours later Sam jerked awake, startled by her change in situation. Sam blinked a few times to make sure that she really was awake. Dan'yel was pressed up against her side still sleeping peacefully, on his other side River was sleeping on her back, in her Wulf form.

Sam gently untangled herself from Dan'yel and stood up. She looked down at her human hands and breathed a sigh of relief. The infirmary was deathly quiet other than the beeping of the monitors. Looking around Sam found herself alone. Across the room the medical computer was on and its screen held a blinking bar.

Confused Sam walked over to see what the computer was doing. It took her a moment to fully understand what she was looking at. Staring at the screen she sat down in the wheeled chair. The computer had been running a comparison program.

"Chromosome 'Y'…100 match."

Sam still believe the results until she heard a faint retching accompanied by a low keen whining. Getting up from the computer Sam sought out the infirmary bathroom. The door was close and Jackson was standing in front of it with his tail tucked between his legs. Sam stepped up and rubbed between his ears.

"It's alright, Jackson, I'll talk to him."

Jackson licked her hand gratefully and backed away so that she could open the door. Sam knocked quietly, but didn't wait for an answer before stepping inside. Daniel was sitting on the floor pressed into the corner against the bathtub. His face was hidden in a towel, but he knew she was there.

"What is his name, Sam?"

"Dan'yel Jacksun."

Daniel pressed the towel harder against his face before leaning his head back against the tile wall. He stared sightlessly at the ceiling, locked in his thoughts. Sam stepped closer and sat down next to him. He turned to look at her and forced a heartbreaking smile as a stray tear slipped from his eye.

"What was it he wanted you to ask me?"

"It's not important."

"Sam…what did he want you to ask me?"

"H…he believes that you raped his mother."

"I did."

Sam couldn't help the look of pure shock. Daniel turned away, unable to look into his friend's eyes. He swallowed hard, but did nothing to keep tears from streaking his face. After a difficult moment of silence he dragged his hands through his hair and turned to face Sam once again.

"I don't have to tell you that I was completely out of my mind, you already know that. After all I left you, Jack and Teal'c to die. The fact that I almost killed the three most important people in my life sickens me to this day, but the fact that I was capable of…" Daniel couldn't finish the sentence. He closed his eyes again and leaned back against the wall. "Sam I won't lie, it has brought me close to suicide several times."

"Daniel, you can't bla…"

"Yes I can." Daniel interrupted. "There is no excuse for me, I don't care how sick I was, it should never have happened. The irony of it is that Shyla blames herself as well."

"She was the one poisoning you, she was deliberately trying to make a slave out of you."

"It wasn't working," Daniel mused "I kept talking about you, I kept bringing you guys up in conversation, and it was making her nervous. She thought that if I could just be made to forget about you that she could keep me. The next time she coaxed me into the sarcophagus she locked it."

"Locked it?"

"I kept waking up, but I couldn't get out. At first I was terrified, as the hours past something changed…" Daniel began trembling at the memory. "I lost consciousness and regained it countless times as the programming in the sarcophagus reset and started over. Later Shyla admitted to me that she had kept me there for nearly twenty-four hours."

"She could have killed you."

"At the time she would have rather seen me dead than leave. When she let me out, all of that changed, she learned to fear me. I woke up with desires that no one should have. At first she thought that her trick had worked and that I was simply madly in love with her. But it wasn't love, it was lust. The kind of lust they talk about in the Seven Deadly Sins.

She encouraged me to begin with, I don't think she knew what she had gotten herself into. I think she thought it was what she wanted. However, when I proved to be out of her control she began to fight me. By that time it was too late, she couldn't stop me, I couldn't even stop myself. The next morning she let you guys go, she was the one who suggested that I take you back to Earth myself. She made it clear that she wanted me to come back, begged me to marry her even.

But at the same time I think she needed to distance herself from me for a while to prove to herself that she could, that she was still in control. Part of me wanted the same thing, to prove to myself that I could stay away if I wanted to, but with every intention of returning…not for her, but for the drug I so desperately craved."

Sam listened to Daniel's confession without interruption. Having released his long kept secret he bowed his head. He stayed motionless for several minutes. Eventually Sam edged closer to him and put her arm over his shoulders. He brought his head up and looked at her with a weak smile.

"I take it you forgive me?"

"Of course, Daniel. I know you're a good man."

"I wish I could believe that."

"The fact that you carry so much guilt and grief over something that was beyond your control should be proof enough. You weren't yourself, and you're lucky to have not only survived such high exposure, but you were able to pull yourself back from the edge of insanity."

Daniel closed his eyes against his tears once more. However he nodded in begrudging agreement.

"Why did she hide him from me?" Daniel asked vacantly.

"Daniel?"

"I went back, not just a week later after I recovered…but five months later as well. I snuck away from an off world dig to see her. I knew there was a chance that my actions had lasting consequences. She swore to me that she wasn't pregnant, and I didn't feel I had any right to force her into getting tested. She wasn't showing yet…I should have gone back three months after that, but that's around the time when we found Sha're was pregnant with the Harcesis and I put Shyla out of my mind."

"I can't answer that."

"Did she think I was going to hurt him? Did she think I would murder him to keep my secret?"

"If I had to guess I'd say she was afraid you'd take him. She loved you…in her own deranged way. Dan'yel is her only connection to you and I'm sure she didn't want to risk having him taken away from her."

"I guess I can understand that. I suppose that's why she told Dan'yel that I'm an evil, cold hearted rapist…to keep him from wanting anything to do with me."

"That's the one part of this puzzle that doesn't make much sense to me." Sam admitted. "If she didn't want you to know about Dan'yel…why did she tell him about you?"

"I don't know."

"I don't trust this, Daniel."

"Do you still trust me?"

"Always and forever."

Daniel forced a smile and gave Sam a warm hug. She returned the sign of friendship. Getting to her feet she held her hand out to help Daniel up. Once standing Daniel brushed away his tears and took a deep breath.

When the pair stepped out of the bathroom Jackson was waiting for them. Kneeling down Daniel ruffled the fur on Jackson's strong neck. Wagging frantically Jackson licked his partner's face and whimpered.

"I'm alright, Jackson."

The trio made their way back to the infirmary. Sam was hoping that she'd be able to convince Daniel to get some sleep. However when they stepped into the room they found that Dan'yel was awake. He was petting River, who was still soundly sleeping. He looked up at Sam and then turned his attention to Daniel.

"Did she tell you who I am?"

"Yes." Daniel nodded. "I'm sorry, for everything."

The apology seemed to catch the young boy by surprise. He furrowed his brow the same way Daniel always did when he was trying to figure out something he didn't understand. He started to say something, however he glanced at Sam and decided to remain silent.

"Dan'yel," Sam said softly "would you like to speak to Daniel alone?"

"Will I be safe?"

"Absolutely, I'll be right outside the door."

After a moments hesitation Dan'yel nodded. Daniel didn't look as though he was ready for this himself, but he didn't protest. Jackson made a huffing noise so Sam took him with her. He resisted at first, but Daniel made it an order. Taking one last look at Dan'yel Jackson left with Sam.

There was an uncomfortable moment of silence as father and son stared at one another. Daniel took a step forward, but froze when Dan'yel tensed. He sighed, hating to see how fearful the child was of him.

"I…I don't know what you're mother told you about me…"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"She told me my father was a man named Tilsen and that he was dead."

"Then how do you know about me?"

"I know you as you know yourself."

"What do mean?"

"The Sarcophagus has many powers…genetic memory is one of them."


	9. Chapter 9

The Capitoline Wulf

Chapter Nine

"No…Daniel, please! Stop, please stop! Daniel, _Daniel Jackson!_"

Daniel jerked awake violently with Shyla's desperate cry echoing in his mind. Although sleeping in Jackson's body usually spared him from nightmares there had been no escape from this one. With his tail tucked between his legs and his ears back he whimpered.

"'Aniel?" Jackson bolted awake. "'Aniel!"

Jackson threw his arms around his partner protectively. Daniel switched back into his own body, but kept the Wulf in his arms for a while. Jackson leaned his head back so that he could lick Daniel's jaw.

"I'm alright, Jackson."

The perceptive Wulf-mutt didn't look so sure. He nuzzled against Daniel's chest affectionately with his tail thumping against the bed. Daniel held him closer grateful to have someone in his life that he could never disappoint. To Jackson Daniel would always be the most wonderful person he knew. What Daniel was incapable of understanding was the fact that there were several humans that felt the same way.

Daniel dreaded getting out of bed, but he was even more fearful of falling asleep again. Getting up he headed out into the hall. After the revelations of the previous night Daniel had decided to just crash in one of the VIP rooms. He paused, not sure which direction he should go in first.

When Jackson realized that his partner was not going to make a decision anytime soon he nudged him towards the elevator. Daniel decided that Jackson was probably right and made his way to Jack's office before heading to the infirmary. The door to Jack's office was open, but Daniel knocked on it anyway.

"Daniel, since when do you need to knock?"

"Just making sure I'm welcome."

"Get your ass in here."

Daniel was forced to smile as he stepped into Jack's office. Jack was pretending to read some paperwork. Daniel knew he was only pretending because the document on top was actually upside down. Walking across the room Daniel came to a stop a few feet in front of Jack's desk. Jackson sat down beside him and started scratching behind his ear with his back paw.

"Jack, you can stop pretending to read."

"I'm just trying to think of what to say." Jack replied as he looked up. He didn't look like he'd gotten much sleep either.

"Did Sam tell you?"

"You asked her to didn't you?"

"I did, I was just making sure."

"She told me." Jack confirmed.

"I'm sorry I didn't have the courage to tell you myself."

Jack put his elbows on his desk and leaned forward on them. Daniel found himself under a sudden intense scrutiny. Although he was usually good at reading Jack's thoughts through his expression, right now he had no idea what was going through the older man's mind. Jack leaned back again and shook his head sadly.

"Daniel, Daniel, Daniel…" Jack sighed. "What are we going to do with you?"

"I don't know. Send me to some uninhabited, desolate, godforsaken planet where I can't hurt anyone other than myself?"

"Uh…well, I was kinda thinking more along the lines of some professional counseling."

"I've tried that, it doesn't help."

"Yeah, I know. Doesn't work for me either, bunch of psychobabble nonsense."

The conversation stalled, neither one of them really knowing what to say next. Daniel was suddenly starting to wonder if it would have been easier to go the infirmary first. It was too late for that option now. Eventually the silence became too much for Jack.

"That woman was a menace. I knew it the second I laid eyes on her."

"She was a victim as well, Jack."

"No!" Jack snarled in sudden anger. "No! She sentenced you to a fate worse than death. Watching you lose your humanity was far more difficult than working myself to death in that goddamn mine. As far as I am concerned she was willfully playing with fire, and to be honest I'm glad she got burned."

"Burned?" Daniel repeated in disbelief. "Jack…I have brought another life into the world because of this, he's the one that is truly paying the price for our actions. These seizures of his are not coincidence, this is because he is the son of a crazed addict!"

"Calm down. Look…the past is the past and we can't change it. So let's just drop it and work on today."

"Easy for you to say."

"Easy for me?" Jack hissed in barely contained rage. "Your mistake created a life, Daniel, mine took one."

Daniel couldn't even find the words to apologize. Sometimes he forgot the fact that Jack once had a son. Jack fell into a brooding silence, staring sightlessly at the desk in front of him.

Jackson hated it when the pair fought and now was no exception. He carefully made his way over to Jack and put his head in the General's lap. Jack looked down at the distressed Wulf and forced a smile. He begrudgingly reached down and rubbed between his large ears. Peeking his head over the desk Jackson looked over at Daniel expectantly.

"I'm sorry." Daniel apologized.

"It's alright, Daniel, I know you didn't mean anything by it."

"What am I going to do, Jack?"

"Why don't you start by talking to him."

"I already tried that."

"No, Daniel, you tried questioning him. Try just talking to him."

Daniel went to protest, however the look on Jack's face stopped him. He sighed heavily and nodded. When Daniel turned to walk out of the office Jackson gave Jack's hand one last lick before bouncing after him.

"Don't walk like you're on your way to the gallows, Daniel. Being a father is an indescribably joy. Trust me."

"I'm not sure he wants a father, Jack."

"He will…just give it some time."

Jack's words actually did improve Daniel's out look on the situation. Although when he reached the infirmary his stomach knotted tightly. Taking a deep breath he pushed the door open and stepped inside. Jackson's attitude had changed as he realized where they were going and he was now uncharacteristically reserved.

Sam was sitting on the edge of Dan'yel's bed along with River. She looked as though she was telling him a story, and from Dan'yel's expression she had his full attention. However it was hard to tell if he believed what he was hearing. She was just ending her tale when Daniel stepped up behind her. Dan'yel looked up at him, and much to Daniel's surprise he didn't tense in fright.

"Daniel," Sam greeted warmly "we were just talking about you."

"Oh?"

"Samantha is trying to teaching me things about you that your own memories do not reveal."

"I see."

"I'll leave you two alone." Sam excused herself. "Come on, River, breakfast."

As attached to Dan'yel as River had become he still held the rank of second place to food. She leapt down off of the bed and followed Sam out of the room. Dan'yel watched the pair leave, looking concerned.

"Do you love her?"

"Sam?" Daniel asked confused. "Of course, she's my best friend."

"Not Sam…my Mother. Do you…did you love her?"

Daniel hesitated to answer. Dan'yel brought his sapphire eyes up to meet Daniel's. There was something about his eyes that made it impossible to look into them and lie.

"No."

Dan'yel thought about the answer for a moment. Distrust clouded his face once more.

"In my memories you tell her that you do, that she is the most beautiful woman you have ever met. You even tell her that your wife is as good as dead, even though you know in your heart that it isn't true."

"I said and did a lot of terrible things…"

"I know." Dan'yel interrupted. "My most vivid memory is of my mother helpless against your strength…begging you not to hurt her, pleading for you to stop. Her fear and vulnerability only served to enhance the experience for you. You enjoyed your absolute power over her more than the physical act of tear…"

"Stop." Daniel implored. "Please, enough."

"The truth hurts doesn't it?" Dan'yel snarled icily.

"It's not the truth, the Sarcophagus…"

"The Sarcophagus was the best thing that ever happened to you." Dan'yel countered before Daniel could finish his thought. "You _**never**_ felt better in your whole life."

"It was a false high…worse, it was a nightmare that almost ruined me and everyone I have left to love."

"You can't lie to me, Daniel Jackson." Dan'yel insisted. "It is the only thing that ever took away the anger, the grief, the pain, and most importantly all the self-doubt you carry. For the once in your life you could drop all your pretense and you were truly free. And you loved every minute of it. You still crave it to this day…don't you?"

Daniel couldn't breath. The weight of what Dan'yel was saying was crushing down on his heart. It had been difficult enough to delude himself in the first place that his time with Shyla had been among his darkest hours. To hear someone say out loud everything he had tried so hard to not even think about was too much to bear. Worse yet, Dan'yel was right, he did still battle against a burning desire to return to the Sarcophagus, even though the thought of it make him nauseous.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Daniel whispered.

"Because you deserve it."

"No…Dan'yel, your memories don't have the full picture. If you could have seen me the next day you would know that the Sarcophagus was poison, practically ripping my soul from me. I almost shot one of my best friends, I said things to Sam that I am so ashamed of that I can't even repeat them."

"My memories can not be false."

"They are not false, you are just misunderstanding them."

"Then explain them to me."

"As I became more and more addicted I developed a new and terrifying pain. I didn't know it at the time but it was being caused by the fact that I was starting to only care about myself. It went against my nature so much to leave my friends when they needed me the most that it started to turn into a mental agony as I battled myself. Which was one of the reasons I kept returning to the Sarcophagus. I thought it could take that emotion away, but it just made it worse. Eventually I was in so deep I couldn't even tell that I was drowning."

"Is that why…" Dan'yel hesitated. "Is that why you kept asking for your friends even though you weren't helping them…did you know that they were the only ones who could help you?"

"I'd like to think so."

"What about my Mother?" Dan'yel whimpered as he began to cry. "She had no friends to turn to. She had no one at all. Why did you leave us? If you're such a great man why didn't you take responsibility for what you'd done once you 'came to your senses'?!"

"Is that was this is really about? Me abandoning you? I didn't. Honestly. I came back, but she didn't tell me about you. She insisted that I not return, that it was too painful for her."

"How can that be? She forgave you for what happened, she wished to marry you."

"I don't think that's true. If anything she was afraid of me and the marriage was just a way of coping with what happened. Dan'yel, I don't think your mother loved me, truly loved me, anymore than I loved her. If she had she would never have tried to keep me through deceit and she wouldn't have pushed me away when I came back."

"She loved you…why else would she name me after you?"

"I don't know. I offered to help her in any way I could, but she turned me away."

Dan'yel didn't seem to know what to do with this new information. He furrowed his brow in thought as he blinked rapidly against the acid sting of tears. All of his nervous fear, and righteous anger visibly left his frame and he was left staring vacantly at the bed sheets.

"How can anyone want me if my parents don't even want each other?"

"Hey wait a minute, your mother and I may not love one another, but I know for a fact that she loves you."

"No." Dan'yel whispered miserably. "She can no longer love anyone."

"She not…"

"It is worse than death." Dan'yel whimpered. "She has been taken by a Goa'uld."

"What?!" Daniel cried in shock.

"But if you don't love her, you have no reason to hel…"

"Dan'yel, just because I don't love Shyla doesn't mean I'm going to leave her to the Goa'uld!"

"You…you'll help her?"

"Of course, you should have told me sooner."

"I was afraid…"

"You have nothing to fear from me. I will never hurt you. You're…you're my son."

Dan'yel stared at Daniel with an unreadable expression on his young face. He tried to speak several times, but he had lost his voice to tears. Unsure if it was the right thing to do or not Daniel offered his hand to the indecisive child. He automatically flinched, but before Daniel could pull away Dan'yel threw himself into his arms.

Shocked by the sudden change Daniel was momentarily frozen. When Dan'yel broke down into a bitter weeping instinct reclaimed Daniel's actions. He wrapped Dan'yel in a protective embrace and rocked his son gently. Eventually Dan'yel cried himself out and looked up at the eyes that mirrored his own so perfectly.

"I…I have your word? You will save her?"

"I promise you that I will personally bring her back."

For the first time a bright smile lit up Dan'yel's face. He wrapped his arms around Daniel's waist and nearly squeezed the breath out of him. Daniel laughed and returned the embrace. Tears streaked the corners of his eyes, but this time from a healthy emotional release.

Jackson had all but been forgotten sitting on the floor where he had watched everything. He kept quiet, however his yellow eyes were gleaming with distrustful, jealous hate.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"Daniel what is it about your women that the Goa'uld can't seem to resist?"

"Shyla was never 'my woman', but it probably has something to do with them always wanting what they can't have."

"I guess…"

"Jack, don't do this." Daniel growled. "We're helping her, I promised Dan'yel I would."

"I understand that Daniel, but we can't just go wading into a Goa'uld fortress."

"Ash doesn't live in a fortress, he lives in a palace in the center of a thriving commerce city. Traders travel through their Stargate all of the time, we won't even be noticed."

"Ash?"

"Yes, ancient Egyptian god of oases."

"And how did this 'Ash' get mixed up with our lovely little Shyla?"

"According to Dan'yel Jaffa simply came one day and when she tried to stand up to them they took her. It might actually be our fault that the Goa'uld took notice of Shyla's world again."

"Our fault?"

"We encouraged them to stop sending the Naquadah through the Gate…I think eventually someone took notice."

"So they took Shyla and when Ash saw her…he what? Took a shine to her and decided to use her as his bride's host?"

"He must have."

"She's at this palace now?"

"Yes."

"And we have the Address."

"We do."

Sitting at the head of the briefing room table Jack crossed his arms over his chest. He leaned back in his chair and thought about everything he'd been told. Jackson was pacing about the room nervously, trying to figure out what was going on. Jack looked to Sam, but she didn't have anything to offer at the moment.

"Jack?"

"I don't like this, Daniel."

"I'm not exactly jumping for joy over it myself, what's your point?"

"My point is that all of this sounds…"

"Unbelievable?" Daniel provided.

"Unlikely." Jack finished.

"You think Dan'yel's lying?"

"It's something we have to consider."

"What purpose would that serve?"

"Revenge."

"Revenge?" Daniel repeated in distaste. "Jack, he's ten years old."

"With the mind of a twenty-something year old."

"He doesn't have my mind, Jack, just my memories and he doesn't even have a very good collection of those. The more we talked the more I found out how patchy his genetic memory is. Mostly he just knows the things most important to me and events that occurred during times high emotional stress. That doesn't mean he has the working maturity of an adult mind. He doesn't even speak any other languages."

"And yet you tell me he went on a recon mission alone to discover what had happened to his mother."

"He was desperate."

"He had no one else to turn to? Not a single adult on his planet was willing to help him?"

"It may have been hundreds of years since the Goa'uld ruled Shyla's world, but the people there still fear them. That and the fact that apparently Shyla became a kind of social outcast for having a child out of wedlock didn't make anyone jump at the chance to risk their lives for her."

"I take it when you contacted her world to make sure she was missing you got less than a warm reception?"

"The temple above the mine has been abandoned, everyone's gone."

"Everyone?"

"Dan'yel says they fled from the area around the Gate after the Jaffa took his mother. It's been months, they've probably settled hundreds of miles away from the Gate…it is a big planet after all."

"And Dan'yel's been living on the streets of Ash's city all this time as an orphan?"

"He's resourceful, but in the end he realized he needed help. Which is why he risked coming to us."

Jack paused again to rethink the situation. Daniel was getting more agitated by the second. Jackson wasn't doing any better and when River stepped over to calm him he barred his teeth at her. Hurt by his reaction River tucked her tail and retreated back to Sam's side.

"Carter?"

"Yes, Sir?"

"What's your take on all of this?"

"If Dan'yel is acting, it's a good act." Sam replied carefully. "My heart wants to believe that he came here for help, my training tells me that there could easily be something else going on here."

"Thanks, Carter, that was very…ambivalent."

"I'm sorry, Sir. So much has happened so fast. In the end I think it is at least worth a shot for Daniel and I to go on a recon mission of our own to determine the truth and set a plan of action from there."

"Sounds fair." Jack nodded. "Daniel, what do we know about this 'Ash' guy."

"Not a whole lot as far as the Goa'uld himself. According to Egyptian mythology he was actually a very benign god. I'm guessing he's a lesser Goa'uld since he doesn't have a true fortress or even a ship. Teal'c could probably tell us more."

"We won't hear from him for at least another month or so. Some big Jaffa Nation treaty or ceremony or something."

"We can't wait that long. I think Sam and I should travel to the city as fur traders."

"Fur traders?" Sam raised a disapproving eyebrow.

"That way you can wear something that makes your tail just look like part of your outfit and not your body. Plus this way we can bring River and Jackson, many furriers have hunting dogs."

Having heard his name Jackson snapped to attention. He yapped a few times before laying his ears against his head.

"Daniel, has it occurred to you that Jackson might not be willing to go?" Jack asked. "I get the feeling he likes Dan'yel less and less as the seconds tick by."

"I think Jackson's jealous." Sam smiled. "Daniel has been spending a lot of time paying attention to Dan'yel and I think he's feeling left out."

Jackson's hackles bristled.

"That doesn't look like jealousy, Carter."

"I'll deal with Jackson." Daniel said dismissively. "Do we have permission to go?"

"I don't want to be the one that forces you to break your first promise to your son." Jack sighed. "However, this first mission is surveillance only."

"Thank you, Jack."

Daniel got up from the table and left. Jackson lagged behind for a moment and stared at Jack. Jack reached out to pet the Wulf, but that wasn't what he wanted and he backed away. With his tail tucked against his stomach he whined softly.

"Carter, do you get the feeling that Jackson knows something we don't?"

"Sir, I don't think Jackson has the capacity to fully understand what is happening here. I think his initial reaction was to the Naquadah smell on Dan'yel's skin and now he doesn't understand why this 'stranger' is taking up so much of Daniel's time."

"I guess it doesn't help that this kid has stirred up some memories best forgotten."

"Exactly, Jackson knows when Daniel's upset, yet at the same time we all seem to be protecting the very thing that's distressing him. It has to be confusing for him."

"It's confusing for me too, Jackson." Jack sighed. "However I think what we need to keep in mind is that any flesh and blood of Daniel's can't be all bad."

Jackson furrowed his brow in concentration. Jack felt sorry for the mutt at times like this. He clearly had enough intelligence to know something was out of place, but he didn't quite have the mind to fully comprehend what it was. Sometimes it was all too easy to attribute human intelligence to the Wulf, right now it was painfully clear that he was an animal at heart.

Hanging his head Jackson walked over to the door and nudged it open. Daniel was out in the hallway waiting for him. The corner of his lips twitched in a half smile at the surprised look on Jackson's face.

"What? You thought I wouldn't notice that you didn't follow me?"

Jackson's tail wagged in a low submissive arc.

"Come here you silly furball."

Daniel knelt down and opened his arms in invitation. Jackson leapt forward and pounced on him, knocking him to the floor. Sitting on the floor with his back up against the wall Daniel allowed Jackson to lick his face. Daniel reached up and scratched behind Jackson's ears causing the Wulf-mutt to abandon his licking so that he could nuzzle against his partner's chest.

"I know that this is difficult for you, Jackson, and I'm sure the fact that I'm terrified about suddenly being a father doesn't help. However, Dan'yel's arrival doesn't mean I love you any less…if anything I could use your support now more than ever."

Jackson sat back and lowered his head.

"You don't have to be sorry. I just need you to trust me on this, even if I'm wrong."

Jackson always understood better when Daniel spoke to him than when anyone else did. However he tilted his head to the side with a look of confusion. Daniel smiled and rubbed the fur between the Wulf's ears.

"What I mean is that there is no denying that Dan'yel is my son, and no matter what he deserves to be trusted by his father until he proves other wise, not the other way around."

This concept was too difficultly worded for Jackson to comprehend. Seeing his confusion Daniel smiled and tried another approach.

"No matter what happens I'll still love you, there is nothing Dan'yel can do to change that. You and I are partners…right?"

Jackson knew these words and he nodded without hesitation.

"If Dan'yel does want to hurt me then I need all the help I can get to prove to him that I can be a good father. Can you help me do that?"

Jackson jumped to his feet and wagged violently, ready for action. Daniel gave Jackson another hug before getting to his feet. Feeling better Jackson took his place at Daniel's side with his head and tail held high with pride.

"That's the sprit." Daniel chuckled. "Come on, let's go talk to him together."

Bounding forward Jackson lead the way down to the infirmary. Daniel caught up with him and pushed open the swinging doors for him. Jackson trotted over to Dan'yel and put his head down on his bed. Dan'yel was taken by surprise and froze in fright.

"It's alright, Dan'yel, he's not going to hurt you."

Dan'yel didn't look comforted by Daniel's words. Jackson picked up on the boy's discomfort and returned to Daniel's side. Despite the fact that Jackson had backed away Dan'yel started trembling.

"It's okay, you don't have to be afraid."

"I'm always frightened…"

"Always?"

Before Dan'yel could clarify doctor Frasier walked into the infirmary and joined them. She flashed her young patient a bright smile, but he just stared at her icily.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." Dan'yel muttered shyly.

"That's good." Janet smiled and then turned to Daniel. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure. Dan'yel, I'll be back, okay?"

Dan'yel looked suspiciously at Janet, but he nodded. Janet lead Daniel into her office with Jackson right at his heels. She sat down at her desk and offered Daniel the chair across from her. Opening a file she looked up at Daniel and forced a smile.

"I take it you've found something I don't want to hear about."

"Unfortunately, yes."

"I was afraid of that." Daniel sighed.

"When General O'Neill told me the circumstances I decided to run Dan'yel's test results, which honestly weren't making any sense to me, against another set already on file."

"Let me guess: my own when I was deep in withdrawal."

"Yes." Janet nodded. "He's not in the same danger you were in from organ failure, however, there are too many similarities to be ignored. Dan'yel has a classic case of delirium tremens, sever withdrawal."

"Withdrawal? Do you think he's been exposed to the Sarcophagus."

"No, I don't think so. His endorphin levels are far too low to show any Sarcophagus use."

"So what's going on?"

"I think…" Janet hesitated. "Daniel, I think he was born this way."

Daniel stared at Janet in horror. His stomach turned at the thought of living one's entire life in the throws of withdrawal. He closed his eyes and pushed up his glasses in order to pinch at the bridge of his nose hard enough to blanch the skin.

"How has he survived this long?" Daniel whispered more to himself than to Janet.

"He doesn't know that he should feel any different."

"He…he just told me that he's always a frightened." Daniel admitted. "I didn't think he meant it literally."

"I'm fairly certain he did. I don't know the mechanism behind all of this because it is nothing that human medicine has ever had to deal with. However it would explain a lot: the seizures, the paranoia, the rapid mood changes. According to the EGC he doesn't actually even sleep…he just gets to the point where he's so exhausted that he slips into a light coma."

"What can we do? How can you recover from withdrawal without ever having an addiction?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." Janet closed the folder on her desk and took a deep breath. "I hate to do this to someone so young, but I think Dan'yel needs to be placed on a heavy cocktail of anti-depressants, psychotics, and anxieties in addition to the anti-epileptics."

"What will all those drugs do to him?" Daniel asked in alarm.

"There are risks with this course of action. At the same time I don't think it is humane to sit back and do nothing."

"Is he dying?"

"Not physically, but mentally he must be in constant agony."

Daniel's eyes lost their focus as he became locked in his own thoughts, a mental loop that had no good options and no end. Jackson put his head on Daniel's lap and he automatically stroked his soft fur.

"Daniel," Janet said softly "I need your approval to treat him."

"I can't make this decision…"

"He can't make it for himself."

"Jan…"

"You're his father, Daniel, you have to decide."

"Shyla should have a say in this."

"I'm not sure his mother can be trusted."

"Janet, I don't need you on that bandwagon too." Daniel growled. "I know what she did to me was wrong…"

"It's not what she did to you, Daniel." Janet interrupted. "It's the fact that for ten years her son has been visably suffering and she never found the courage to ask you for help."

"Sam thinks she was afraid that I'd take him away…"

"A good mother would have been more afraid that her son could die."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"Do you want me to talk to him?"

"No, I should."

Janet gave Daniel a reassuring smile as she handed him a small prescription container. Daniel unscrewed the top and peered at the six multi coloured tablets inside. It was just a single dose and worse than that it was only the beginning, each medication had to be slowly increased in strength until a noticeable effect could take place.

"How long until he should start noticing a difference?"

"There's a fast acting beta blocker there that we will eventually phase out that should have results within an hour."

"I don't know, Janet…I'm having second thoughts. Is it right to just drug him?"

"If he had diabetes you wouldn't second guess giving him insulin." Janet countered. "Mental imbalances have held a special stigma since the beginning of recorded time, but they are no less real than physical ailments and there is no shame in treating them. Dan'yel has a severe chemical imbalance and we are just trying to fix it so he can lead a normal life."

Daniel nodded, realizing that she was right. Slipping the container into his shirt pocket he took a deep breath and looked down at Jackson. Jackson got to his feet and stared up at him, waiting for orders. His change in attitude helped Daniel immensely. He nodded again and set out to talk Dan'yel into taking the medication.

Sitting up in bed Dan'yel was playing with a chess set. He was attempting to set the pieces up to begin a game. So far he had managed to get the Pawns in their places on the front lines and the King and Queen in their thrones. However he was struggling with the remaining pieces. He picked up a Knight and tried placing it on several different squares, studying it in each place before shaking his head and moving it again.

"Need help?"

Daniel sat down on the edge of the bed, careful not to disturb the chess board. Looking up at his visitor Dan'yel smiled shyly. He looked back down at the pieces and moved the Knight once again.

"I have many images in my mind of you playing this game…but I do not know how to actually play it."

"It is both the world's simplest and most complex game." Daniel picked up the Knight and placed it in its proper place. "Would you like me to show you?"

Dan'yel hesitated to answer. He glanced nervously at Jackson, but when the Wulf didn't move towards him he looked up at Daniel and nodded.

"Each piece has a specific way in which it can move."

Daniel set up the row of pieces on each side of the board while he explained the basic rules behind their movements and the objectives of the game. Listening attentively Dan'yel looked as though he was beginning to think out strategies in his mind already. Once all of the pieces were set the pair started a round. Daniel kept his own moves simple and helped Dan'yel with hints as the game progressed. Dan'yel eventually maneuvered his Knight into a position that placed Daniel in checkmate.

"You're better at this than Jack already."

"Have I won?"

"Yes. This is the point where you say 'checkmate' to end the game."

"Checkmate? What does that mean?"

"It means there is no way for me to escape."

Dan'yel suddenly lost the playful look in his eyes that had been there only moments before. He stared down at the captured King. Daniel could see the fear creeping back into his frame as the young boy tensed.

"Dan'yel?"

"What is the game called?"

"Chess." Daniel answered a touch surprised. "How did you ask someone to bring you the board if you didn't know what it was called?"

"I didn't. Jack brought it to me."

"Did he say why?"

"He told me that he thought I would enjoy it…he was right."

"Jack has his moments of wisdom."

Daniel watched his son as he went about setting up the board for a new game. He learned quickly and did not have to be told where the pieces belonged this time around. He had almost completed the set up when his hand began shaking. Putting the piece down he rubbed his hand over his stomach.

"Dan'yel, I'd like to talk to you about how you're feeling." Daniel said softly.

"I'm fine."

"I don't think that's true. I can see you're in a lot of pain…and I think we can help you."

"Nothing can help me."

"That's not true." Daniel retrieved the bottle of medications. "Doctor Fraiser found that there are certain chemicals in your body that don't work the way they should. There is a strong possibility that these medications could fix them."

Dan'yel looked at Daniel suspiciously. He reached out and took the bottle to inspect it. He tried to get the top off, but couldn't figure it out. Daniel opened it for him and then handed it back. Dan'yel peered in at the pills before bringing his eyes back up to Daniel's.

"Will they make me forget about my Mother?"

"No." Daniel answered quickly. "They won't effect your memory in anyway."

"Then they won't work."

"Would you be willing to try?"

Staring back down at the pills Dan'yel thought about it. He tipped the contents of the bottle into his small palm to get a closer look.

"Did my Mother know that you supposedly have the power to cure me?"

"No, I don't believe that she did." Daniel lied.

"Are you going to try and find her?"

"Yes. Sam and I are traveling to the Address you gave us tomorrow."

"Let me come with you."

"Dan…"

"I know the city better than anyone." Dan'yel continued. "I have been exploring the palace grounds for months, I know every entrance and exit…even a few that I'm sure no one else knows about."

"I don't think it's a good idea."

"You're not trying to help me at all." Dan'yel accused. "My Mother was right, you've made a prisoner out of me, these are some kind of drug that I will no longer be able to live without…so you can control me."

"No. We're not trying to control you, and you are certainly not a prisoner."

"Then why am I guarded like one?"

"That is for your protection as much as ours."

"I don't believe you!"

"Dan'yel please…"

"I would rather die at the hand of Ash than spend the rest of my life locked up. If I am not a prisoner than why am I not free to go where I want?"

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"I can take care of myself."

"Dan…"

"Let me come with you, and I will take your medications." Dan'yel said as he switched his tactics.

"It is not just my decision, Ja…"

"I am your son, Jack would not dare tell you what to do with me."

"It's not that simple."

"Yes it is: if you want me to trust you, you have to trust me."

Daniel paused in an attempt to think of a graceful way out of bringing Dan'yel along. After a full minute of thought he really couldn't think of any way that wasn't going to turn his son against him. He looked down at Jackson and found that he had fallen asleep.

"Alright, you can come. But you have to promise me that you'll follow anything Sam or I have to say while we're there."

Dan'yel nodded eagerly and looked around for his water glass. He swallowed each of the brightly coloured pills in turn without any trouble. Putting the glass down he turned his attention back to the chess set. Looking up at Daniel he smiled brightly.

"Can we play another game?"

"Absolutely."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

"I feel ridiculous."

"Really?" Jack smiled. "You look fabulous."

Sam glared at Jack spitefully. She pulled on the multi layered, yet much too short, leather skirt of her fur trimmed dress.

"The whole leather and fur thing really works with the tail."

"The whole tail thing doesn't work for me." Sam huffed.

"Talk to River about that."

"Don't think I haven't tried."

River pranced around Sam happily. She turned her attention to Jack and rubbed against him affectionately. He reached down and rubbed her ears causing her to sit down at his feet and lean against him. Jack unbuckled her leather collar. River looked up at him questioningly.

"This is your first undercover mission, you have to look the part of a barely tamed Wulf." Jack explained.

River's mismatched eyes lit up with excitement. She took on a whole new persona with her hackles raised and her head held low and dangerous.

"Wild Wulves don't wag." Jack chastised.

River straightened out her wagging tail instantly.

"Perfect, you're ready." Jack beamed. "What about you, Carter? Think you can handle this?"

"Sir?"

"Well you are about to go through the Gate with not one, but four of the Jackson clan under your charge."

"I think I can take it." Sam smiled.

"So you're sure you don't mind Dan'yel going with you?"

"He does have some inside information that could make the mission easier, plus it is his mother."

"I guess…still doesn't feel right to me."

"Then why are you letting him go?"

"He's Daniel's son, and since you're okay with him going, it becomes his decision."

"Don't worry about us, River here will keep a close eye on him. If his anti-epilepsy medication fails she'll let us know before hand. Everything is going to be fine, Sir, we're just going to take a quick look around."

"Still…watch your back."

Sam simply nodded. She looked down at her watch wondering where the men in question were. Daniel, Jackson, and Dan'yel stepped into the Gateroom looking like they'd just been taken out of a renaissance festival. Daniel's leather shirt had lacing down the front with a fur trim at the collars and cuffs that matched the fur Sam was also wearing. Dan'yel was wearing a simpler outfit made of a loose cotton shirt and a pair of dark leather pants. Instead of his normal collar Jackson wore a thin gleaming chain.

"I am so going to have to play this security tape at the next Base party."

Daniel rolled his eyes. He walked over to where a leather backpack was laying on the floor. He hoisted it up on his shoulders and came back over to Sam and Jack standing at the base of the ramp. Dan'yel looked nervous and stayed close to his father's side. Jackson was careful to make sure that the young boy didn't get all the attention and stayed just as close on his partner's other side. It almost looked they were chained together.

"Hello there, Dan'yel." Jack greeted. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." Dan'yel answered although he kept his eyes on the floor. "A…uh…I'm a little nervous though."

"You don't have to come with us." Daniel said.

"I want to see my Mother…even if she doesn't remember me."

"She remembers you, believe me."

A bright smile lit Dan'yel's face, looking up he brushed his long curly hair away from his eyes and tucked it behind his ear. Sam had to smile as well as she was suddenly reminded of when Daniel used to wear his hair longer. If it wasn't for curls he'd be a spiting image of his father. She wondered how she had missed it before.

"Sir, we are ready to Dial." The PA system squawked.

"Go for it."

Dan'yel looked up as the Gate sprung to life. Jack watched him closely, noticing that he was shaking very slightly. He put his thoughts to the back of his mind, there was no sense in them now. Sam noticed the change in Jack and it helped her relax as well. The vortex of the event horizon lashed out at the team and River started wagging again.

"River," Jack warned "remember wild Wulves don't wag."

River barked and straightened her tail again.

"Alright, Kids, have fun, be back in twenty-four hours or less."

Sam nodded and started up the ramp. She waited for the others to catch up and then stepped through. Coming through on the other side Sam blinked in the bright bluish light of Ash's home world. The others did the same as they found themselves on a new world.

"State your purpose." A dull voice droned.

A pair of armed Jaffa were posted just off the stone dais. The one who had addressed them looked at Daniel expectantly. They had been warned by Dan'yel of these guardians and was prepared for them.

"We have come in search of a new trade agreement with the local merchants." Daniel replied as he took the back pack off his shoulders. "He have the finest fu…"

"Fine." The Jaffa interrupted and waved them on.

Daniel stopped as he was about to open the pack he'd brought. He looked up at Sam and she just shrugged. Not about to look a gift horse in the mouth Daniel put the pack back on. The top layer contained sample patches of furs, under a false bottom were a pair of side arms. They started their walk towards the city without looking back.

The Stargate was not directly in the city, it was located on a lonely road about a mile from it. The planet itself was much like Abydos, a dessert as far as the eye could see. However true to his Egyptian reputation lush vegetation rose up around the city and lined each side of the road.

The plant life was a bizarre combination of tropical plants, aromatic flowers, and deep green grasses. What they could see of the city seemed to be made of multi story white adobe buildings. It was in such stark contrast to the sandy world that it didn't even look real.

"It's beautiful." Sam commented.

"It's how I always pictured Egypt in her prime."

"The is a lot of money here," Dan'yel added "when we get closer you will see that much is coated in gold."

"I take it that spire in the center of the city is Ash's palace?"

"Yes." Dan'yel whispered. "It is a vast temple surrounded by gardens and fountains."

"Does Ash allow worshipers to visit him?" Sam asked.

"Only if they bring gifts."

"Perhaps we can interest him in some furs." Sam mused out loud.

"You…you would just walk up to him?"

"It might be the best way to survey the situa..."

"No!" Dan'yel cried. "You mustn't do that."

"Why not?"

"Sam, Dan'yel's right." Daniel interjected. "We can't just show ourselves, the Goa'uld that has taken Shyla will recognize us instantly from her memories."

Sam gave Daniel a 'I-know-that-I-wanted-to-see-if-he-did' look. After over a year of reading her body language while she was in Wulf form Daniel got this message loud and clear. He gave her an apologetic smile. Sam just shook her head sadly and continued their walk.

Once in the city Jackson and River started gathering a lot of stares. The aristocracy of the city of Ni-set crossed to the other side of the white stone paved streets to avoid the large Wulves. The shops were all adorned with colourful banners, signs, and streamers on gold hardware. There were people everywhere, all of them bargaining and trading with one another. Over the din someone called something to Daniel that he didn't quite catch, he automatically turned in the man direction.

"Just say 'no'." Dan'yel hissed.

"What did he say?"

"He wishes to buy Samantha."

"Ah…clearly he doesn't know what he's trying to get himself into."

Sam shoved Daniel playfully and they continued to make their way through the city. The streets continued to be lined in small shops selling almost any ware and jewel available in the Galaxy. At one point Sam slowed down to a stop and stared longingly into one of the open air shops.

"Sam?"

"Those look Naquadah reactor parts."

"I'm sure they are, but we're not here to shop."

"I probably couldn't afford them even if we were." Sam sighed.

Dan'yel continued lead them through the chaotic twisting streets towards the enormous center garden that held Ash's temple. Jackson kept his nose high and sniffed the highly spiced air. His hackles bristled several times, but if something was truly upsetting him he was keeping it to himself. Daniel wondered how well Jackson was able to smell through the powerful scent of flowers.

Sam was surprised to find that the center garden was a public place with trails and places to sit and enjoy the brilliant vegetation. It was very unlike the traditional imposing stone monoliths that the Goa'uld usually built. However it wasn't free of the Goa'uld's ego. It wasn't long before they came to a dominating statue carved of ivory and gilded in gold that towered a full twenty feet above them.

"That's him." Dan'yel whispered. "Lord Ash."

"He's not a Lord, Dan'yel, he's a parasite like any other Goa'uld." Daniel corrected. "Which way do we go from here?"

The path went around the statue and then branched off in two different directions. Standing at the fork in the path Dan'yel stared down them both in turn as if he was unsure of his way. Daniel stepped up next to him and put his hand on his shoulder. Dan'yel's whole frame tensed for a fraction of a second and then shook his head. Without looking at Daniel he started to head off down the path to the right that lead into some deep vegetation. The scent of jasmine flowers was over powering, almost to the point of making it hard to breath.

Halfway down the path Jackson and River both stopped. The path had opened up into a shaded glad. It was a place of stunning beauty with a natural waterfall trickling down a granite slope off to the far right. The Wulves tried to sniff the air, but they both wrinkled their noses against the scent of flowers. Jackson's teeth began to show as his eyes darted around the lush glade. River went to Dan'yel's side, standing in front of him protectively. Her fur was standing on end as she pressed up against the boy. Dan'yel looked down at the Wulf.

"I changed my mind…this isn't the best way." Dan'yel said suddenly. "We…we should go ba…"

Before he could finish a gold shock grenade rolled into the peaceful glade. Daniel's heart slammed against his chest at the sight of the device. He dropped to his knees, threw his arms around Dan'yel and pulled him out of the way in a vain attempt to shield him. With his back to the spherical device the searing pain it caused tore through his chest.

He could feel his son arching his back as the agonizing pulse transferred into his small body. However there was nothing he could do. The last thing he heard before passing out was Jackson's high pitched yelp.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Daniel groaned pitifully as he woke to darkness. Laying on his back he took stock of his situation. The first thing that demanded his attention was the empty feeling in his heart that threatened to bring him to tears. He knew from experience that this meant that Jackson wasn't with him. He stared up into nothingness, rubbing his sore eyes didn't help.

"Sam?"

"I'm here." Sam replied calmly.

"Dan'yel?"

"I don't know, I couldn't find him."

"Can you see?"

"No."

This did not come as a surprise to Daniel. He had experienced the blindness from the shock grenade before. With his mind still clouded from the jarring brush with unconsciousness he struggled to sit up. With his eyesight taken his hearing took over his attention. A very slight, yet out of place, sound tickled at his ear.

"Sam? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

Sam's voice didn't sound right, it had an edge of uncertainty that Daniel never associated with her. Getting to his hands and knees he carefully crawled towards the sound of Sam's voice. He found her sitting in the corner of what Daniel assumed to be a stone cell.

She didn't protest as he reached out and put his hand on her arm. Her skin was freezing to the touch and she was shivering slightly. Where ever they were had a small window that the cold desert air was blowing in from. Daniel pulled off his leather shirt and draped it over her nearly bare shoulders.

"What about you?"

"I lived in the desert for years, I'm used to the cold nights."

"Thank you."

Daniel caught the slight sound that had alarmed him in the first place. Sitting up he snuggled against Sam to help warm her. She forced a sad chuckle and put her arm over Daniel's shoulders. With Daniel this close she couldn't deny the fact that she had been crying.

"It's not easy being separated from them." Daniel said softly.

"Do you think they're still alive?"

"Without question. The pain when they are dying is far greater. When Jackson nearly lost his life to that Goa'uld fox I could hardly breath, like someone was crushing my heart."

"I guess I haven't been separated from River since she was a pup."

"It's not easy, but I know they are okay."

"Hopefully they were just left in the glade. The Jaffa probably wouldn't think they were important."

Daniel nodded thoughtfully. They were both avoiding the obvious conversation. When Daniel fell into a brooding silence Sam hugged him closer.

"Daniel, we don't know anything."

"We know that they were waiting for us." Daniel returned darkly.

"I've been thinking about that, and we made a critical mistake."

"Trusting my son?"

"No, Gating in directly from Earth. Our Address would have shown up on their Gate, and even if we have never tangled with this Goa'uld before I'm sure he's heard plenty of stories about the Tauri. They could have been following us the whole time."

"Jackson would have let me know."

"Do you really think he could smell a Jaffa through all those flowers?"

"Sam, are you trying to tell me I'm wrong for thinking Dan'yel set us up?"

"I'm just trying to show you that there are other options. For all we know he could be passed out across the hallway, or perhaps they just didn't see him as a threat and left him behind with Jackson and River."

"Either way I should never allowed him to come with us."

"You made the choice you thought you had to make, no sense in second guessing it now."

"You're right." Daniel admitted. "How long do you think until we are officially declared missing?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm guessing about twelve hours."

"Okay, let's see if we ca…"

Daniel was interrupted by the characteristic sound of Jaffa's armored feet clanging down the hallway. Straining his eyes Daniel was starting to see shapes. There were two Jaffa like forms that approached them now. Although he couldn't see the grate that held them captive he could hear it grinding open.

"Hi guys," Sam greeted "I don't suppose you'd believe that we're just tourists?"

The Jaffa did not respond to Sam. One of them stepped into the small cell. He reached down and tangled his hand in Daniel's hair and hauled him to his feet. Sam instantly went to start a fight. Before she could reach her target Daniel put his arm out to stop her.

"I'm sure I'll be back, Sam, keep the cell warm for me."

"Can do. Give my regards to Ash."

Daniel flashed Sam a brave smile even though she couldn't see it. The Jaffa took him by the upper arm and shoved him in the direction he wanted him to walk. As they marched through the winding hallways Daniel's vision slowly began to improve. By the time he was brought before Ash he was nearly able to see clearly again.

The Goa'uld sat up on his throne dressed up like an Egyptian pharaoh. The dark marble floor reflected the many carved columns that littered the room. Fires spat in large golden bowls hanging from the vaulted ceiling. Daniel glanced around for evidence of Shyla, but she was not in the large room.

Ash studied his prey for a moment. He did not have the usual arrogant smile slug across his face. If anything his expression was one of anxiety, which made Daniel himself far more nervous than facing an aggressive Goa'uld. He didn't order his Jaffa to force Daniel into a kneel of false piety. For a full five minutes no one moved.

Without a word Ash rose to his feet, walked away and disappeared through an archway. Daniel was left wondering what was going on, and more than a little confused. The Jaffa hauled Daniel off to the left side of the dais that held the Goa'uld's golden thrown. He only gave the Jaffa token resistance as they forced him to his knees.

Amid the flickering fire light and his still affected vision Daniel had not noticed the low hanging bar suspended from the high ceiling by two dark steel chains. Daniel grit his teeth as they restrained his wrists to opposite ends of the bar. While on his knees Daniel's hands were just above his head, his elbows allowed to remain at a ninety degree angle.

"Thanks guys." Daniel said dryly.

The Jaffa turned and left. Alone in the cavernous room Daniel tried to prepare himself for what he assumed was going to be a long night. He wasn't sure how much time passed before Ash returned, but his hands had already lost their feeling from their suspension. Ash looked down at Daniel with that same mixed expression of anxiety and loathing.

Daniel didn't enjoy this form of silent, non gloating Goa'uld. It was unnerving in a new way. Ash lifted a golden scarab beetle out of a small velvet pouch that he had brought. Daniel tried to pull away as Ash placed the four inch metal insect over his heart.

"What is tha…"

Gasping sharply Daniel fought to get to his feet. Ash reached down and calmly held the bar with his inhuman strength to keep his captive on his knees. Daniel panted for breath as the scarab sunk its metallic legs into his flesh. It wasn't long before the painful sensation went away and when he looked down the device appeared to be firmly attached to his chest.

"Can we talk about this?"

Ash remained silent as a stone. He brought what looked like a memory disk out of the same velvet bag. Daniel flinched away from the Goa'uld, but it didn't stop in from sinking the barb on the underside of the disk into his left temple. Once again Ash wandered away leaving Daniel to wonder what the lifeless insect over his heart was doing. Ash returned quickly this time, apparently he had only left to return the velvet purse to original location.

"Do you know who I am?" Ask asked in a normal human voice.

"I know that your name is Ash and that you are a Goa'uld, not a god."

"I no longer cling to that ancient façade." Ash shrugged. "The people of this city do not care what I am. They only care that I bring them wealth, and water. I am adored, not feared."

"Then they truly must not know what you are." Daniel snarled fearlessly.

"I have already told you: they do not care." Ash stared at the scarab before reaching out and lightly touching it. "Do you know what this device is?"

"No."

"It will keep our encounter pain free…if you remain truthful."

"And if I lie?"

"You will want to avoid that at all costs. The scarab listens for questions and combined with the memory disk it detects if you are lying."

"Then what?"

"It will act accordingly."

"What if I simply don't answer?"

"The scarab will allow you fifteen seconds to answer, after that it will consider your silence as a lie. This ensures that I never torture someone for the wrong reasons."

"There are 'right' reasons to torture someone?" Daniel asked skeptically.

"Oh most certainly." A dull smile slipped across Ash's banal features. "Let's start with something simple, something I already know the answer to. What is your name?"

Daniel glared at Ash in silent defiance. The Goa'uld simply sighed, as if he was dealing with a troubled child that simply didn't know what was good for him. As the seconds ticked by Daniel thought for a moment that he had called the Goa'uld's buff. However, time was not acting as he thought and a true fifteen seconds later the device on his chest lashed out at him for not answering its master.

The powerful pulse given off by the scarab took Daniel by surprise. His instinct was to scream, but the twisting knife in his heart had already knocked his breath away. Choking on his own cry he struggled for breath. The scarab was not going to be satisfied until it got an answer and it send increasingly intense waves of electricity through its victim.

"There really is no reason to suffer over something as simple as your name, Daniel Jackson."

Daniel could barely hear the Goa'uld's clucking advice through the haze of agony. The device had stopped pulsing and now simply kept a flatlining pressure on him that twisted his stomach. With every nerve singing in panic it was like dying of radiation poisoning all over again, only this no one offered him medicine for the pain, or mental escape to shield him. He was trembling violently, but he didn't feel anywhere near the point of being able to pass out.

"Da…Daniel…Daniel Jackson."

Having heard the truth the scarab instantly shut down. Free from the fiery grip Daniel panted for breath. Sweat rolled down his skin, although he couldn't tell if it was the salty sweat or tears that were stinging his eyes. Ash waited calmly for Daniel to collect himself.

"The truth is so easy. I don't want to hear you lie anymore than you want to go through that again."

Still breathing hard Daniel ignored the Goa'uld.

"Another easy question. Do you hold the knowledge of the Ascended?"

"You know tha…"

The scarab embraced Daniel in its paralyzing grasp once more. He threw his head back and cried out as steel lanced though his body. It felt so real that expected a gush of warm blood to end his life.

"Snide remarks are not the truth. By the way the scarab works off your memories and your imagination. So anything you've endured or witnessed you will experience with far greater intensity. That includes any of the countless atrocities I'm sure you've read about."

Daniel weld his eyes shut against the mirage of impalement. He tried to put all of the medieval texts, and ancient torture devices that he had learned about over the years with scholarly detachment out of his mind. His own experiences were harder to forget at this moment in time. As he continued to keep his silence the pain escalated until bile stung the back of his throat.

"Yes…" Daniel panted in defeat.

Once again he was granted release. The physical trial was over, however guilt for breaking so easily slipped tears down his face. Ash allowed him to cry, he didn't seem to be in any hurry. He didn't even seem very interested in the answers. Daniel stared at the marble floor, hypnotized by the flickering firelight that bounced off it.

"Can it be accessed?"

"No." Daniel answered instantly.

Daniel didn't understand why his muscles suddenly snapped tight against a seemingly sourceless pain. His back arched convulsively as his labouring heart and muscles burned fiercely.

"It's the truth!" Daniel cried. "I can't access it!"

"I didn't ask if you could do it, I asked if it could be done at all."

"If there is a way I don't know what it is!"

The scarab seared into his skin far angrier than before. The device sensed that it had been lied to again and it didn't take it lightly.

"I've tried! I've tried! I don't know!! I ca…"

Daniel couldn't continue his plea and ended up screaming repeatedly. His voice quickly became raw with the heartfelt cries. Ash watched him passively as he fought against the restraints hard enough to draw blood. When his cries were reduced to a pitiful whimpering Ash slipped his hand under Daniel's chattering jaw and tilted his head back.

"What is your name again?" Ash asked softly.

"Daniel…"

The instant relief was as shocking as being submerged in icy water. Daniel took a staggering breath. Ash ran his hand through Daniel's soaking wet hair almost affectionately. He closed his eyes as more tears stained his face. Working as a pair the memory disk and the scarab knew exactly what pains he feared most.

"I…I wasn't lying. I swear, I've tried…I don't know how."

"The scarab biting you means the answer is in you, you have just never found the courage to truly look for it."

"I'm not going to find that courage like this."

"No, we will get back to that later." Ash said dismissively. "I have more important questions…ones I know you have answers to."

"No." Daniel muttered incoherently. "No, no…"

"Have you cross paths with Set?"

"No."

Daniel tensed in fear as an imaginary lash seemed to strip the skin from his back.

"I don't even know Set! I have **_no_** idea what you are talking about!"

"You know him!" Ash accused in sudden fury. "You have met him! You have not forgotten his glory!"

"I don't know him!" Daniel insisted through his pain. "The only 'Set' I know is the mythical Egyptian god of the desert…wait…wait…you mean Seth?!"

"A disgusting violation of his true name."

"Then yes," Daniel admitted "yes…on Earth."

"So it's true?" Ash snarled.

Daniel had just taken a pain free breath when the scarab crackled again. Ash had asked a question that Daniel had assumed was rhetorical. The device didn't know the difference and when fifteen seconds went by it was set off. Daniel struggled mindlessly against his restraints. Ash seemed lost in his own thoughts, unaware of anything else.

"I can't answer that!"

"You met Set on Earth?"

"Yes, I already told you that."

"He was the savior of Ra and he was left behind to rot!" Ash howled in anger. "I should never have believe Ra's lies!"

The previously calm Goa'uld was now highly agitated. His eyes flashed white as he roared in his reverberating voice. He turned his back on Daniel to keep him from seeing his tear brightened eyes. Daniel's mind raced as he tried to figure out what was happening.

"Wait a minute…Ash 'Beloved of Set'." Daniel pieced together something he had read in an Egyptian text years ago. "You and Set were lovers?"

"Where is he?!" Ash demanded as he whipped around. "Where is my love?!"

"Seth…" Daniel hesitated. "Set is dead."

Ash didn't hide his tears this time, they traced freely down his face. Daniel braced himself as Ash raised up his ribbon device. The distraught Goa'uld did not bath him in the devices yellow light. He reined in his fury and lowered his hand. His next words were in a low dangerous tone.

"Who was it? What wretched creature had the audacity to murder him?"

"It…it was me."

Daniel hoped that the statement was true enough to appease the scarab. In a way it was true, although it was Sam who had delivered the final blow. Daniel was far more fearful of what Ash would do to Sam than what would happen to himself if the truth were known.

The device was not fooled. Daniel grit his teeth together in a desperate attempt to hide the escalating pain. His hope was to lead Ash into asking a question that he could more indirectly tell the truth about. Ash simply stared at Daniel coldly.

"You're lying."

"No."

"Who are you protecting? The shol'va, Teal'c? Jack, the perpetual thorn in my kind's side? Your female friend, Samantha Carter? It had to be one of you!"

Daniel couldn't keep his panting breath from hissing across his teeth. The sweat rolling down his skin felt like an acid that was eating it away. The burning spread into his blood, racing towards his pounding heart. He couldn't hide it from Ash, the Goa'uld knew he was lying.

"I killed him!"

The Goa'uld grew even more furious. His emotional state had completely taken him over. His desire for revenge on the true killer was palpable. Daniel concentrated on the floor, knowing that his body couldn't last forever under these conditions. Ash lashed out and grabbed his captive' face. He forced Daniel's jaw open and sunk his fingernails into his tongue. Daniel jerked his head away causing him to taste blood.

"Lie to me again and I will tear your ability to speak right out of your throat!"

"I murdered Set…"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Dan'yel laid on a silk covered bed watching the sunrise through a glassless window. High in the temple he had a spectacular view of the rich city of Ni-set. The view did not particularly interest him. All he wanted was to escape the desert planet and never return.

Rolling onto his back on the soft mattress he rubbed at his fear soured stomach. Fishing into his pocket he pulled out a small plastic bag that contained six multi coloured pills. After studying them for a moment he decided to take them. Fifteen minutes later he found that his stomach didn't hurt as much anymore and he was able to breath more easily.

"Maybe you were trying to help me." Dan'yel sighed. "But you've still done more damage than you can ever undo."

Another hour passed before anything happened. A pair of Jaffa opened the door and gave him a shallow bow. Sitting up he made the guards wait for a few minutes before getting off the bed. When he stepped into the hallway the Jaffa flanked him on either side.

Without an exchange of words they led him down towards Ash's thrown room. Dan'yel tried to keep his heart from pounding against his chest, but there was nothing he could do to calm the stubborn organ. They came to the large double doors that lead to the main chamber and suddenly a familiar voice rang out and echoed through the hall.

"Please…no! I'm not lying!"

Everyone froze as the desperate cry was followed by a blood curdling wail. The auditory struggle continued with many sounds that Dan'yel couldn't identify. The one sound above all the others that he did recognize was the straining rattle of chains, like an animal in a leg trap near insanity as it tried to escape. The battle didn't last long and ended in a horrific shriek that was followed by a silence that turned Dan'yel's blood to ice.

The Jaffa waited another few minutes before opening the large doors. They were not however about to step inside and instead stood to either side to allow Dan'yel to pass. Shaking slightly Dan'yel straightened his back for courage and walked inside.

Ash was standing next to one of the golden bowls that held a blazing fire. In his hands was a gold and jewel hilted knife that he was cleaning blood off of with a square of silk. He caught sight of Dan'yel and smiled as he graced the boy with a slight head bow.

"Onuris, good morning."

Dan'yel didn't even hear the greeting. He was staring at Ash's victim. Daniel had his head down with blood coursing down his bare chest in a crimson river. His hands were contorted into claws that trembled violently. There was a golden scarab embedded in the flesh over his heart that seemed to be blistering the skin around it. Exhausted and in agony he jerked compulsively at his metal restrains.

"Daniel…"

He had only whispered his father's name, but his head snapped up. Blood poured down his chin. However it was the terrified set of sapphire eyes that Dan'yel found himself staring into. Daniel made an incoherent noise of desperation causing more blood to spill from his parted lips.

Daniel turned his attention to Ash and whimpered at him pleadingly. Ash raised an eye brow in surprise and glanced at Dan'yel. Continuing his nonsensical begging Daniel increased the rate at which he was losing blood.

"Why isn't he speaking?" Dan'yel asked in a whisper

"I cut out his tongue for lying to me."

Dan'yel grit his teeth together to keep from being ill. Meanwhile Daniel was losing his fight against the combined affects of the scarab and the heavy bleeding. He went into a fit of convulsive tremors that closely mimicked Dan'yel's own seizures.

"What's happening to him?"

"He's going into shock from stress and blood loss." Ash replied unconcerned.

Dan'yel couldn't take his eyes off the gruesome scene. Daniel stared back at him with tears slipping from his sapphire eyes until they rolled back. The spasm intensified for a moment before he relaxed completely. No longer trying to support his own weight Daniel hung motionlessly from the bar with his head bowed. Blood still dripped to the marble floor, sweat still streamed down his skin, however his gold adorned chest no longer rose and fell.

"Is…is he…" Dan'yel faltered. "Is he dead?"

"For now."

Dan'yel looked away from the lifeless body. He knew when this started that Ash was going to kill him. He hadn't planed on having to watch, or that it might happen more than once. Ash walked over to his throne where a black lacquer box now sat. The shiny case was a foot square and surprisingly heavy.

"As promised." Ash purred as he handed Dan'yel the container. "Everything you need to repair a Sarcophagus hit with a Staff weapon blast."

"How…how do I use it?"

"The Crystals will be the only things that has been damaged, they are colour coded. Simply slide the broken ones out and replace them with these."

Dan'yel opened the box and looked at the beautiful Crystals it held.

"It has been a pleasure doing business with you." Ash beamed.

"Why…why haven't you just killed him?"

"I have."

"But you're not going to let him stay that way."

"No." Ash admitted. "I'm sure you don't know this, but the prey you brought me holds an amazing amount of knowledge and power, an almost unfathomable amount."

"What?"

"He could kill me where I stand using only his mind if he only tried hard enough. There truly is absolutely nothing that could stop him from ruling the entire Universe as the first true immortal."

"Then…then why doesn't he?"

"Because he's selfless, he wants what's best for the Universe…not himself." Ash looked over at Daniel as though he admired him. "It is a concept men like you and I can't not understand. Even as I explain it to you, I don't truly believe it."

"Are you going to try and get that power yourself?"

"No." Ash shook his head. "Unlike my brothers and sisters I realize that it can not be done. However, I am a business man and there are many out there that will pay an amazing sum to have him so that they can uselessly try. He will be worth more now that I know for a fact that he has it."

"You're going to sell him?"

"Once I'm done with him." Ash growled darkly. "Now run along, Child. I have more important matters to attend to."

Dan'yel looked at his broken father one last time. Narrowing his eyes he held the box of Crystals closer to his chest. Feeling that he has dismissed his guest Ash had turned to go back to his previous engagement.

"Wait, what about Samantha?" Dan'yel demanded.

"What about her?"

"She was not part of this deal and you said from the beginning that anyone else that came would be set free."

"I have decided to raise my price."

"You can't do that."

"No?" Ash stepped up to Dan'yel menacingly. "Count yourself lucky that I haven't raised it high enough to include you, young Dan'yel Jacksun."

Taken by surprise that the Goa'uld knew his true name Dan'yel gasped and took a step back in fear.

"Yes, I know who and what you are." Ash smiled. "You think that I would just trust the word of a mangy little orphan promising an incredible gift without looking into it? You were abandoned in the steps of my Stargate, raised in my City, and its streets speak to me. You should have thought harder before choosing your own name out of revenge."

"I…I…"

"Leave. Before I decide to break our deal and use you against him."

"He…he wouldn't care what happened to me…not after what I've done."

"This creature has a greater capacity for forgiveness than you can imagine. He must already know you lured him here, and yet he was clearly still begging me to release you unharmed." Ash countered. "As your father he believes that any malice you hold for him is his own fault for not being there when you needed him."

"No…"

"Daniel Jackson loves you." Ash reached out and carded his hand into Dan'yel's curly hair. "Again, it's another concept men like us struggle to comprehend. Take my advice and don't waste your time trying. Don't worry, the Sarcophagus will heal all your wounds and remove all pain."

"I…"

"Trust me in a few weeks you won't even remember him."

Shaking like a leaf in a summer storm Dan'yel continued to back away from Ash. He yelped as he ran into the two Jaffa that had brought him here. They took him by the upper arms and forced him out of the temple. He sat on the front steps for a few minutes while the bright sunshine of the day mocked him. Fearing staying near the temple another second he got up and headed towards the Gate.

Walking through the temple's center garden with a heavy heart Dan'yel wanted nothing more than to sprint to the Gate and leave this world behind forever. The lacquer box with the delicate replacement Crystals however kept his pace slow. He had just made it to the enormous statue of Ash when a lonesome whine caught his attention.

Looking over his shoulder he found River standing on the path that led down to the trap he had sprung. Her tail was tucked up under her belly so tightly that it couldn't be seen. With her head held low and one fore paw lifted she was the perfect picture of fearful uncertainly. Her different coloured eyes were unfocused and possibly still blind from the shock grenade.

Dan'yel took a step towards her and her ears perked in his direction. She tried to sniff at the air to identify him, but the flowers confused her delicate nose. Uncertain of who she was dealing with she coward back and barked anxiously. Dan'yel noticed a dark stain on her ribs that looked like a boot mark, as if she had approached someone once before and had been rewarded with a painful kick.

"River…"

Having heard her name River bounded towards him. She fell down at his feet and licked at her own muzzle in submission. Dan'yel knelt down and stroked her neck. She licked his hand and arm ecstatically. Tears spilt down Dan'yel's face and he angrily rubbed them away. He got back to his feet and stood up tall.

"Come with me, River, your partner isn't coming back. I promise, I'll take care of you."

River backed away and whimpered. She started back down the path towards the glade and when Dan'yel didn't follow her she turned around and came back. River forced her head under Dan'yel's hand. When he didn't do what she wanted she lightly bit down on his shirt and tugged.

"No, River, we can't help them. We're lucky to escape with our own lives."

River circled around behind Dan'yel and nudged him down the path. He was about to just leave her in the garden when a new sound assaulted his ears. It had been a deep mournful bay of an animal in pain. Dan'yel's blood chilled, but he walked down the path towards the source anyway.

Staying close to his side River continued her low keen whine. When Dan'yel reached the clearing he suddenly understood her distress. Jackson was laying on his side in the soft grass. His chest was heaving slowly as he labored for each breath through his gapping jaws. A powerful tremor racked his frame. Jackson did nothing to try and control the shaking, he no longer had the strength.

Dan'yel would have simply turned and bolted from the scene if it wasn't for River's heart wrenching whimper for help. Jackson heard his daughter's cry and tried to lift his head, however he quickly collapsed to the ground again. Jackson sighed heavily, a terrifyingly final sound of defeat.

Hesitantly approaching Dan'yel knelt down next to the stricken Wulf. When he put his hand on Jackson's side he jerked at the touch and whimpered. Once again he tried to get to his paws. Dan'yel attempted to soothing him with soft words. Eventually Jackson laid still and accepted his fate. Looking over the Wulf he couldn't find any signs of injury. Another seizure hit Jackson and he arched his back painfully before relaxing once again.

"You…you guys really aren't just dogs…are you?" Dan'yel whispered in horror. "You're actually connect to Daniel…you can't live without him. River, does that mean if Samantha dies…"

Jackson stared up at Dan'yel with his golden eyes filled with pain. Dan'yel turned away, unable to watch the innocent creature suffer. He could still hear his slow painful breathing that was becoming increasingly shallow. River came up to Dan'yel and sat down in front of him, looking for guidance.

Dan'yel threw his arms around River's neck and buried his face into her thick fur. River laid her chin down on his back as he began weeping bitterly. Crying like the lost child that he was Dan'yel struggled to breath against the torrent. River continued to nuzzle him although she was softly whimpering in pain as well.

"I thought this could end my pain. Now it's worse than ever…and I don't think any amount of technology can take it away."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Sam hugged herself tighter against the bone chilling cold. Sitting on the stone floor wasn't helping, but she was too tired from shivering all night to get to her feet. Even after her vision returned it had been a long and dark night. She hadn't expected Daniel to be gone for more than a few hours, however as the blood red light of dawn crept in the small window she had to face the idea that he might not be coming back at all.

"Come on, Daniel…death's never stopped you before."

The loneliness was punctuated sharply by her prolonged separation from River. Sam feared that the Wulves were probably frantic by now. That thought reminded her that if Daniel died, Jackson would follow and River would be left alone. Not used to crying Sam angrily brushed her tears away.

As the day outside grew brighter Sam's spirits grew darker. Even as the sun stole away the painful chill Sam found herself uncharacteristically hopeless. It wasn't until now that she realized that she hadn't even made an attempt to escape. Angry at herself for just sitting in the corner she forced herself to get to her feet.

"What do I have, what do I need?" Sam muttered to herself to bring the situation back to basics.

The stone cell was barren, not even any straw on the ground. Stepping up to the grated door she got the feeling that the entire dungeon was empty of life as well. It was odd for a Goa'uld not to keep a collection of prisoners and 'unbelievers' to make an example of. Wandering back to the window she noticed that it had no bars.

"Of course I'd need to drop about a hundred pounds to fit through there." Sam sighed.

Sam had just started inspecting the stone, looking for a weak point, when the sound of company coming down the hall. As much as she hated it her tail wagged as she caught sight of Daniel. He was walking slowly between two Jaffa, looking ready to pass out. When he was shoved into the cell he instantly laid down and closed his eyes. Sam sat down next to him. He licked his lips compulsively, seemingly enjoying it.

"Daniel?"

"Hey, Sam." Daniel forced a smile.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm fi…" Daniel stopped suddenly as he winced in pain. "I've been better."

"Did you see Shyla?"

"No." Daniel sighed. "I doubt that she's here."

"What makes you say that?"

"Ash is gay."

"What?"

"You heard m…" Daniel gasped in pain again. "I said Ash is gay. Seth was his lover."

"Seth? Ash must be pissed at me."

"I didn't tell him that it was you. We might want to try and keep that information to ourselves."

"Daniel, what is that on your ch…"

"Sam," he interrupted "no more questions…please."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay…I think I could use a nap."

Sam smiled sadly. She moved closer and lifted his head up into her lap to try and make him more comfortable. It worked and within seconds he was sleeping soundly. Sam inspected the golden scarab that she had tried to ask Daniel about. She feared touching it since it was obviously attached to his skin. The jewel like bug was actually very beautiful, which made her believe that it was deadly.

Daniel turned his head in his sleep and Sam caught sight of the memory disk. She wasn't certain that the two were connected, but she had a theory that they were so she didn't dare remove the disk. When Daniel started jerking in a nightmare Sam stroked his hair to try and sooth him. He settled down and for the next hour he slept soundly. When he woke he stared up at the ceiling vacantly.

"Daniel?"

"Yes."

"We need to start thinking about how we're going to get out of here."

"Right." Daniel replied disinterested.

"Daniel…what's wrong?"

"Nothi…"

Daniel suddenly tensed with a sharp gasp. Sam didn't know what to do as Daniel arched his back to escape some unknown pain.

"I can't answer that, I can't explain!"

"Daniel, what are you talking about?"

"Sam…ask…"

Daniel stopped and screamed. Sam watched helplessly as he fought for breath.

"My name…Sam…ask…" Daniel panted.

"I don't understand."

"Ask me my name!"

"Wha…what's your name?"

"Daniel."

Having spoken his name seemed to release him from his pain. Relaxing once more he closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. Concerned Sam waited for him to explain what was going on. However he didn't seem to be in any mood to talk.

"Daniel, I need to know what is happening. What is…"

Daniel tensed and reached up to put his hand over Sam's mouth. Taken by surprise Sam simply allowed it. She looked down on him questioningly.

"Please Sam…no more question." Daniel pleaded as he took his hand off her mouth.

"Okay."

"The device in my chest listens for questions, and if I don't give a truthful answer it tortures me until I answer a question truthfully."

"What?" Sam asked without thinking.

"The device in my chest listens for questions, and if I don't give a truthful answer it tortures me until I answer a question truthfully. I'm also forced to repeat myself if you say 'what'. So, please, please, please, don't ask me anything that I can't easily answer."

"No questions. Got it." Sam nodded. "So how ar…uh…I mean… Talking without questions is not going to be easy."

"I know, and if you ask me how we are going to get out of here I'm just going to end up screaming again because I have no idea."

"We might just have to wait for the SGC to come get us, but we should try and work it out ourselves first if we can."

Daniel nodded. He forced himself to sit up and raked his hands though his hair. He went to rub at his temples, but when he touched the memory disk he jerked his hands away. Sam's heart grew heavy as she watched Daniel close his eyes but still not manage to keep tears from escaping.

"Daniel, I'm not going to ask you anything…but I am here to listen."

Sighing heavily Daniel looked over at Sam and forced a smile. She reached out and took his hand to give it a supportive squeeze.

"I'm a horrible person, Sam."

"You should be in pain right now, because I know that's not true."

"It only works when a question is asked…but it is true. It must be, after all I rap…"

"You had no control over what happened, and you did everything in your power to put it right." Sam interrupted. "What makes you think you're to blame?"

"Because I could put it right."

"Wha…what?"

"I could put it right." Daniel was forced to repeat.

"No, Daniel, that's in the past. It can't be changed."

"That's where you're wrong. Sam, you of all people know that Time is flexible. I have the power…if I tried…if I truly tried. I could bring Sha're back, I could keep Shyla from ensnaring me, I could probably put an end to the Goa'uld before they started…"

"Daniel what are you talking about?"

"I could use the knowledge I carry to rearrange Time to my liking." Daniel answered in a near trance. "I don't because I'm afraid, I don't have the courage to experiment with what I am capable of."

"Daniel, you are one of the bravest people I know. Not bending Time and events to your benefit is not cowardice, it's an act of extreme selflessness and we should all be grateful that the one man with the power to change the Universe has the courage not to do it."

"So many people suffer because of it."

"Mucking around with Time could ruin countless lives, even a small change like stopping Shyla could have consequences that could ripple across the Galaxy. You know that."

"I could erase the Goa'uld…what harm could come from that?"

"You never know, they could have been holding back something far worse. Besides, we've already seen what happens to any one creature gets too much knowledge and power."

Daniel nodded half heartedly. He continued to stare at the floor sullenly. Sam knew that he wasn't going to be able to help her get them out of this situation in this frame of mind. Right now she needed him at his sharpest and this wasn't it.

"Daniel, you must have been dealing with this particular demon for years. This isn't what is wrong right now. What is going on?"

Daniel didn't answer and fifteen seconds later he paid the price. Sam suddenly realized that she had asked Daniel a direct question and quickly went to correct it with a question he could answer.

"What is your na…"

"Dan'yel set us up." Daniel admitted instead.

"Ho…how do you know?"

"I saw him with Ash."

"I'm so sorry, Daniel. It doesn't mean he did this out of revenge, he's very ill…"

"I was offering him help for that." Daniel hissed. "What hurts most is that he knows me better than anyone, he has seen my life and my actions through my eyes…and he still branded me as untrust worthy. He didn't even give me a chance to try and be a father. He felt that I deserved to be sold to a Goa'uld, and worse than that he brought you into the trap as well."

"Yeah…well, all in a day's work, Daniel."

This made Daniel smile, a genuine smile. Sam instantly felt better. She reached out and huged him. He chuckled and returned the affection. Sitting back Daniel gave Sam a sheepish look.

"What is it now?" Sam asked, once again not realizing that it was a direct question.

"Part of me still wants to give him another chance, Sam. I know that sounds crazy…"

"It doesn't sound crazy, Daniel, it sounds like you."

Daniel chuckled. Sam was pleased to see him in high spirits again despite the overwhelming circumstances. She looked around their claustrophobic surroundings.

"First we have to get out of here and then we have to find hi…" Sam stopped as a frighteningly familiar icy grip touched the back of her neck. "No! River! Not now!"

"Sam?"

Sam wasn't able to respond. The icy hand had he paralized like a mother cat picking her kitten by the scruff. Not being physical close to River Sam was thrown into a chaotic darkness. Her return to the light was accompanied by a pounding headache. She shook her head and instantly felt the flopping of River's big ears. Blinking against the bright early afternoon sun Sam caught sight of the waterfall in the glade. She didn't know how the Wulf had done it, but she had switched them despite the distance.

_"Oh, River…bad dog."_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

"River…bad dog!"

"'Aniel!"

River threw herself into Daniel and wrapped her arms around his waist. Trembling violently she cried bitterly against his chest. Feeling guilty for having chastised the frightened Wulf Daniel rubbed between her shoulder blades. When she began to calm herself Daniel held her out at arm's length.

"River, listen to me very carefully." Daniel said slowly. "I need Sam here."

"'An-yel…"

"No arguments. If Ash gets a hold of you…I don't think you'll ever be the same afterwards. At least Sam can rationalize the abuse, you on the other hand could lose your trust in people forever. Please switch back."

"Jackson…hurt…"

"I kno…"

"Me." River finished as she began crying again.

"Jackson hurt you?" Daniel asked in shock.

River nodded miserably.

"Why?"

"'An-yel."

"It probably happened when I died, he would have begun to follow me." Daniel mused, misunderstanding who she was talking about. "River I'm sure Jackson didn't mean it, he was probably close to death and insanity. Please, switch places with Sam."

River shook her head and Daniel sighed in frustration.

"River, you're doing Sam more harm than good. She might be out of this cell, but she's alone in a City that will see her as nothing more than a rouge animal to be killed."

The Wulf just stared at him like she didn't understand and he realized that she probably didn't. He sighed heavily again and then tensed at the sound of Jaffa coming down the hallway.

"River, switch now!" Daniel demanded. "If Ash kills you and puts you in a Sarcophagus while you're in Sam's body there is no telling what will happen."

River glanced down the hall as the three Jaffa came closer. However she didn't look like she was even considering leaving Daniel's side. When the guards came to the door Daniel stepped up to them in hopes that Ash only wanted to torment him. Two of the Jaffa took him, but the other entered the cell. River cried out in panic as the third Jaffa grabbed her by the upper arm.

"River, please! Switch! Leave!"

"'Aniel!"

Daniel tried to get to her but was pulled away by the Jaffa. Pinning his arms behind his back they forced him down the hallway. River fought against the Jaffa that was holding her and he back handed her brutally. Daniel had hoped that the violence might frighten her into switching. Instead River tried biting her attacker.

"No, don't hurt her!"

Daniel's cry went unheard as the Jaffa struck her again. This time River fell into a fearful submissive state. She looked to Daniel and whimpered. He pleaded with her one last time to switch, but she remained stubborn. Now fearing being hurt by the Jaffa she peacefully allowed him to lead her through the temple.

Coming to the large doors that lead to the main chamber Daniel's heart began to race painfully. It was instinct for him to set his feet apart to keep them from making him go any further. The Jaffa were far too strong to be stopped by this and forced him forward. When the pair was brought before Ash Daniel couldn't keep himself from shaking slightly.

"On your knees, both of you." Ash hissed. "If either of you rise I shall ask you the question you have been refusing to answer."

Daniel looked over at River and saw terror in her aqua eyes. He reached out and took her hand to guide her down to her knees. She looked at him in confusion, but followed his orders. Ash glared down at her.

"Saman…"

"This isn't Samantha." Daniel interrupted.

"Then who is she?"

"Her name is River." Daniel answered without activating the scarab. "There is no sense in questioning her, she has the intellect of a young child. Please, leave her out of this, let her go."

Ash furrowed his brow and looked to the golden bug on Daniel's chest. Everything Daniel had said was true so he had nothing to fear. A smile slipped across Ash's face.

"I have heard Samantha is good with Goa'uld technology…but I am still impressed by her ability to deactivate the scarab without tools."

"It's not deactivated, it's simply the truth."

Ash shook his head as he chuckled. River coward away from the Goa'uld and wrapped her arms around Daniel's upper arm for emotional support. Daniel forced a brave smile. He had no idea how to best defuse this situation. The idea of a creature like River having to endure the torment that was still plaguing his own mind was sickening.

"I have come to the conclusion that you, Samantha Carter, must be the one to have slain my love." Ash announced gravely. "Daniel Jackson would have admitted to it have being anyone else, but you are right here in my grasp and therefore he found the strength to resist me to protect you. Do you deny murdering my love?"

River stared at Ash blankly.

"She can't answer you, she doesn't understand you." Daniel insisted. "She's ju…"

Daniel stopped with a painful gasp as the scarab sunk its electrical teeth into him. He didn't understand at first, but then he realized that although not directed at him a question had been asked and not answered. This time he was not restrained so he was able to put his hand on the scarab. However this only made the insect angrier. Daniel ground his teeth together this time desperate to hide his pain from River.

"Samantha, assuming Daniel's pain isn't a trick, your friend will be in increasing agony if you do not answer me." Ash said calmly. "If you try to ask him a question yourself I will have him beaten to death in front of you."

River looked from Ash to Daniel, unable to comprehend what was happening. With his breathing becoming increasingly shallow Daniel was falling to conceal his condition from the keen Wulf. With growing concern she whimpered.

"'Aniel?"

River had unwittingly asked him a simple question that he only had to answer 'yes' to. Ash didn't seem to realize this and continued to watch. Daniel didn't dare reply. The scarab was not so easily fool, it knew another question had been asked. It suddenly changed its tactics and stabbed him in the stomach and twisted an invisible blade. Unable to remain silent Daniel cried out.

"'Aniel! 'Aniel!" River looked up at Ash. "Halp!"

"Did you murder Set?"

River furrowed her brow. No one had ever taught her the word 'murder'. The only thing she understood was the fact that the inflection meant a question. With limited options open to her for answers she nodded.

"No!" Daniel growled. "Ash, she doesn't know what she's talking about!"

"I commend your acting, Daniel Jackson. If I didn't know any better I'd say the scarab was still working."

"Believe me it is!"

Ash curled his lip in disgust and turned his back on the pair. As he stormed off towards the hidden room behind the archway Daniel's pain reverted into fear. His blood was being turned to ice by the very real possibility that Ash was preparing to torture River to death. The scarab still hadn't gotten an answer from him and Daniel dry heaved against its renewed attack.

"'Aniel?" River sobbed.

"Yes."

Daniel nearly collapsed with the relief that the answer brought him. River noticed the change and wagged the tail that Sam still wore. Daniel glanced over his shoulder at the three Jaffa, wondering if he had the time and strength to over come them. His question was answered before he even had time to think about an attack as Ash returned.

"Samantha Carter," Ash hissed "for your crimes you shall suffer the fate that I know your kind has declared worse than any death."

Ash raised his hand revealing a Goa'uld symbiote in his grasp. The snake like creature squealed in fury. Daniel automatically fell backwards as his instincts tried to back him away from the dangerous animal. River didn't understand that she should fear it and out of curiosity she leaned closer, sniffing the air.

"Ash, no, no you can't do this! She's not huma…"

Ash silenced Daniel with a sharp kick to the ribs. River now saw Ash for what he was. She bared her teeth at the Goa'uld and launched herself at him. With his abnormal strength Ash easily captured her by her short golden hair. Daniel jumped to his feet to try and pull her away, but quickly found himself in the rough hands of Ash's loyal Jaffa.

Daniel watched in horror as Ash placed the symbiote on River's neck. It quickly buried into its new host. Ash released her with a satisfied smile on his face. River staggered back. She turned and stared at Daniel as her eyes flashed a luminescent white.

"River…"

The Goa'uld twisted Sam's face into a frightening broad grin. Daniel stepped back into the Jaffa when he saw that her canine teeth were quickly growing longer and sharper. The blue of her eyes began to spread until the white was completely consumed. Ash didn't notice this subtle change.

"Anuket," Ash greeted "I have freed you from your stasis prison, you debut is paid. My only condition is that you remain in this host."

Anuket snarled at the Goa'uld.

"You dare threaten me?" Ash hissed in return. "I was going to set you free, but I see you require more punishment! You will remain trapped in this new flesh and tortured till death take you a thousand times!"

If Anuket understood the threat it didn't bother her. The Jaffa released Daniel and went to take Anuket prisoner. She bared her increasingly sharp teeth at the Jaffa and tore off the shirt that Daniel had offered Sam. Daniel took another step back as she revealed what looked like the fur trim of her dress creeping up her chest and throat.

The transformation snowballed from there. The Jaffa joined Daniel in his retreat as her face became increasingly canine. In mere seconds she was unrecognizable as either human or Wulf. Covered in beautiful silver and tawny fur she had a fully formed Wulf head with the long toothy jaw. Although still up on two legs she know stood up on her tiptoes that were quickly becoming paws. Her rib cage expanded out while her waist became increasingly slim as she rearranged her muscle mass. Dangerous claws now tipped her fingertips.

"What magic is thi…"

Ash was unable to finish his question. With a piercing howl Anuket threw herself at the three Jaffa that had tried to lay their hands on her. Stunned Daniel backed away as she tore the screaming men apart. Ash cried out in panic as she turned her attention on him.

Ash held out his hand device to stop his were-Wulf attacker. Anuket sprung at him and snapped her powerful jaws shut on his outstretched hand. Ash shrieked as teeth mangled his hand and tore the ribbon device from him. He held what was left of his heavily bleeding hand against his chest as he backed away.

"Wait! Anuket, I freed you!"

Anuket bared her blood soaked fangs and continued to approach the retreating Goa'uld. Daniel was just starting to work off his shock and realizing that he should run when Anuket pounced on Ash. She did not make Ash's death a quick one. Knocked back to the ground Ash screamed as she sunk her nails into his chest. He battled to free himself, but Anuket just dug her nails in deeper.

The Goa'uld's cries of agony were so desperate that for a fatal instant Daniel hesitated to leave him to his fate. Anuket removed any hope of rescue when she raked her razor sharp claws down his chest and used them to rip open his stomach. Ash made a sickening wet scream that grew weaker as he bled out.

Daniel stared in horror as Ash jerked in his last death throws. Licking her bloody muzzle in delight Anuket turned her bright blue eyes on Daniel. A smile slung across her lupine face. She started her walk towards him on all fours and only switched to a standing posture when had reached him.

Knowing that running was no longer an option Daniel stayed a motionless as possible. Anuket reformed her face so that it was once again human other than the pointed Wulf ears and sharper teeth. After flashing her eyes she stared into Daniel's with an all too familiar gaze. Daniel weld his eyes shut as Anuket tried to engage him in a deep kiss. When she released him Daniel pulled the back of his hand across his face to remove the blood and saliva.

"Ick, Anuket…bad dog."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

"River! Help me! Please!"

Sam snapped her head up and looked around the glade that she had suddenly found herself in. Dan'yel was pined up against a tree with Jackson snarling and snapping at him. Having recovered when his partner had Jackson was blinded with fury. Dan'yel pressed himself harder against the tree as Jackson launched himself at him.

Acting on instinct Sam lashed out and chomped down on Jackson's tail and hauled him back. Jackson whipped around to attack her. It wasn't until now that Sam felt that her, or rather River's, face had already been injured by the angry Wulf. Jackson bunched up his muscles to spring at Sam.

_"Don't you dare!"_ Sam barked.

Jackson froze solid, his teeth still bared. He stared at Sam in confusion. As he realized that it was no longer his daughter that he was attempting to reprimand a look of horror spread over his face. He lowered his head and tucked his tail in submission.

Sam bared her teeth at him to let him know that his actions were unacceptable. Jackson dropped to the grass and began whining. He trembled and yapped in anxiety. Sam sighed and stepped up to lick his muzzle to comfort him. His tail thumped hesitantly against the mossy ground.

_"I know, I'm stressed too. But, don't take it out on Dan'yel again."_

Dan'yel had sunk to the base of the tree and pulled his knees up to his chest. With his face hidden he cried in misery. Knowing that Jackson wasn't going to cause any more trouble Sam walked up to Dan'yel. Without thinking she leaned in and licked his hand.

Gasping sharply Dan'yel threw his head back and his whole body stiffened. An acrid smell hit Sam's senses and before she could figure out what it was Dan'yel was taken over by another grand mal seizure. Even with medication the stress had been too overwhelming for his system. Convulsing violently Dan'yel's back arched dangerously.

_"Dan'yel!"_

Sam laid down on his chest to keep him from breaking his own spine. She closed her eyes and just waited for the horrific fit to be over. By the time the seizure passed Dan'yel was fighting for even a shallow breath. He relaxed completely as his eyes rolled back to white.

He didn't remain unconscious for a long period of time the way he had before. However when he did regain consciousness he was clearly disoriented. He looked up at Sam and furrowed his brow the exact same way his father did whenever he was looking at something he didn't understand. Sam got up off his chest and he sat up and drew her into a hug.

"Thank you, River…not that I deserve saving."

_"Don't talk like that, makes you sound like your father. What is it about the __Jackson__ men and their absent sense of self worth?"_

"I…have to leave." Dan'yel whimpered. "I'm sorry for everything I've done."

_"Don't be sorry, do something about it."_ Sam growled. _"You can't leave, I need you tell General O'Neill what's happened."_

Dan'yel cowered from Sam's unspoken demand. He didn't have his father's ability to read her true meaning, but he could clearly see her anger. Getting to his feet Dan'yel took a moment to steady his balance. He picked up a black lacquer box and went to leave, giving Jackson a wide berth.

_"Dan'yel!"_ Sam barked.

The boy stopped cold. He turned around and stared at Sam. She tucked her tail and lowered her head in a plea for him to stay. Jackson laid his head down on the grass and whimpered.

_ "Don't abandon Daniel now…please."_

"River...you don't understand. It took all of my courage to get this far, I don't have any left. I can't face the pain anymore."

Sam's heart nearly broke from the defeat in Dan'yel's voice. Tears slipped down his already wet face. He looked a thousand years old, a child that had been born a man. He hung his head as he turned around and left. Sam looked down at Jackson and could tell that he was happy to see Dan'yel go.

_"Come on, __Jackson__."_

Jackson looked back in the direction of the temple. Part of her fear he would just bolt toward it to be with Daniel. However his spirit was clearly broken and he looked away. Getting to his paws he came to stand by Sam's side, determined to follow her to the end. As they went after Dan'yel Sam noticed that Jackson was walking with a distinct limp.

Sam knew that Jackson's gait problems were not from any injury of his own. She tried not to think about how it spoke of Daniel's fate. Her only consolation at the moment was the fact that she felt fine physically, which she hoped was a good sign that Ash was leaving River alone.

Dan'yel made his way through the streets, completely unaware of his surroundings. He hadn't looked back and as far as Sam could tell he didn't know he was being followed. Holding the black box tightly to his chest he made a direct line for the Stargate.

Sam didn't notice at first, but she slowly started to realize that something wasn't right. The streets were still crowed, but no one was buying or selling. They were whispering among one another, nervous, agitated, fearful. Even the Jaffa seemed uncharacteristically on edge.

_"What the hell is going on?"_

Jackson was acting more like Dan'yel than himself. He didn't have any interest in the unsettled crowd either. He walked at Sam's side with his head low and his tail nearly dragging on the street. Jackson looked like he was walking towards his death, or rather walking away from his life.

_"Something's changed, something's very wrong."_

Sam walked a little faster to come up closer behind Dan'yel. The boy still didn't notice, or didn't care. When they came to the road Sam was shock to find it crowed with people. It had the feel of mass exodus, many of the people carrying as many items as their backs would allow.

Dan'yel noticed the crowd, but skillfully managed his way through it. With only the box in tow he wasn't as burdened as the others. Sam and Jackson stayed close to him despite the fact that the crowd wasn't interested in giving them very much room.

Once at the Stargate they found a wormhole already open and actively in use. People were pushing to get in the front of the line and were bribing the two Jaffa guards with gems and jewels to get the Gate dialed to where they wanted to go. Dan'yel made his way to the edge of the stone dais and surveyed the situation. He spoke to no one, just observed the chaos with keen intelligent eyes.

"Jaffa!" A strong voice about twenty feet from the Gate shouted. "Jaffa, kree!"

The two Jaffa at the DHD froze solid. The crowd started screaming as the approaching Jaffa began to get violent to get through to the front. It wasn't long before a dozen of the Goa'uld slaves were at the Gate.

"The Chapai is now closed to all travelers!" The new Jaffa announced in a bellow. "Ash has been slain by the Wolf Goddess Anuket, she has returned to claim that which is hers! Goddess Anuket demands you return to your homes and gather the finest of your goods to pay homage to her! Anyone leaving must have her blessing, anyone arriving must bow to the stone at her feet!"

The crowd started to riot. The Jaffa were more than equip to deal with the merchants and wealthy landowners. As staff weapon fire rang out Dan'yel sprung into action. Scrambling up on the stone dais he weaved his way through the Jaffa fearlessly. Sam was so surprised that she nearly missed her chance to follow him.

Jackson and Sam scrabbled their nails against the stone as they struggled to keep up. One of the Jaffa noticed the dash for the Gate and turned his weapon Dan'yel. Sam turned to confront the Jaffa when Jackson leapt up and bit down on the staff weapon, pulling it from his hands.

Dan'yel dove through the open Gate, not caring where it was going. Sam hesitated, knowing that in her current form she would be unable to operate a DHD. If Dan'yel still refused to help her on the far side there was a good chance that she would never be found and never get home.

When the event horizon started to become unstable Sam threw caution to the wind and launched herself at the open Gate. As she landed on the other side she felt Jackson hit the dirt next to her. A few staff weapon blasts came through the Gate just before the wormhole collapsed.

The people who had fled to this world had already scattered towards the large city a few miles away. Dan'yel on the other hand was at the DHD inspecting it for the point of Origin. Having found it he dialed the Gate once more. Sam and Jackson were forced to scramble off the dais to avoid the vortex.

Dan'yel looked at them, but didn't say anything. When the Gate opened again he walked through it. Sam and Jackson followed. She was not surprised to find that they had traveled to Shyla's world. Dan'yel was already heading towards the abandoned temple where his mother once lived.

Once inside Dan'yel crawled up the stairs and onto the golden throne that was on the half story floor above the chamber that held the broken Sarcophagus. He put the black box under the throne. Sitting back in the throne like a boy king he stared into space. Weak and tired Jackson stayed at the bottom of the stairs as Sam made the climb.

Sam walked up and sat down in front of Dan'yel. He focused his eyes on her, but he didn't smile. Pulling his feet up onto the oversized chair he hugged himself and closed his eyes. After a full ten minutes of silence Dan'yel opened his blue eyes once more and stared at nothing.

"The Wolf Goddess." Dan'yel muttered to himself. "It…it has to be Samantha."

Without warning Dan'yel leapt to his feet. He ran past Sam and raced down the stairs. Jackson got up to his paw with noticeable difficulty and followed him. Not about to be left behind Sam caught up with the pair.

Dan'yel ran all the way to DHD, puffing for breath by the time he got there. Sam watched him carefully as he dialed. Her tail started thrashing back and forth as she recognized the Symbols.

_"Thank you so much, Dan'yel."_

The Gate opened up to Earth and Dan'yel shut it down almost immediately. They waited for the SGC to dial into them and they weren't disappointed. The vortex lashed out at them and stabilized. A MALP wheeled its way through the shimmering pool.

"Shyla?" Jack's voice squawked through the machine.

"No." Dan'yel replied as he stepped in front of it. "I need help."

"On my way."

Jack was through the Gate in record time. He was armed and followed by two more Airmen. Sam walked up to him. She sat down in front of him and attempted an awkward salute with her paw. Jack looked down at her and shook his head.

"You're not in the Force anymore, Dr. Carter." Jack forced a smile. "You don't have to salute me."

_"I just wanted to let you know it was me."_

"I knew it was you, Carter." Jack answered as if he had understood her.

Dan'yel had kept to the side during the exchange. Jack now turned his attention to the young boy. He kept his eyes down cast so Jack knelt down to be more at his level. Dan'yel was on the edge of tears once again. With a quiet sigh Jack pulled him into a comforting embrace.

"I'm so sorry." Dan'yel whimpered.

"It's alright, tell me what happened."

"Ash has Daniel and Samantha…only now he's dead, Ash I mean…and I think a Goa'uld has taken Samantha host. It's all my fault…I…"

"Easy." Jack said softly. "Blame isn't important right now. Getting everyone home safe is what matters at the moment."

Dan'yel dried his tears and nodded.

"Now then, Ash is dead?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"I don't know."

"What about your Mother?"

Dan'yel took a step away from Jack. He started shaking and looked to Sam. Trying to encourage him to answer Sam leaned forward and nuzzled his chest. Dan'yel's eyes suddenly turned icy, hard and full of hate. Jack glanced at Sam before turning back to Dan'yel.

"Dan'yel, where is Shyla?"

"My Mother is dead."

"What? How?"

"She committed suicide…nearly eight years ago."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Chaos had erupted in Ash's temple home, triggered by his sudden and gory death. The Jaffa most loyal to the departed Goa'uld had made an attempt to retrieve his body to place in the Sarcophagus. However they had quickly suffered fates that would make even the most rebellious creature fall into line.

Daniel was stunned by how powerful Anuket was physically. Shifting from the extreme of Wulf to human rapidly she was able to tear through both amour and flesh with ease. The Jaffa had been living without a 'god' for centuries and at first they resisted the idea that Anuket was a true goddess. After witnessing what became of those who challenged her they quickly knelt before her, ready to follow any command.

Anuket's ability to shift her shape as easily as water flows down hill only enhance her god status claim. Daniel wondered how the people of Ni-set were going to react to the news. Part of him hoped that this would spark a rebellion, however the more sensible part of his mind knew that the people of this world were rich merchants, not warriors.

As Anuket was restoring order to her recently acquired Jaffa army Daniel found himself unguarded. After a quick look around he started to casually make his way to the door. The Jaffa were far too busy tending to their new mistress and cleaning up the blood that soaked the marble floor to notice.

_"Where do you think you are going?"_ Anuket chuckled in Goa'uld.

"Home." Daniel answered hopefully.

_"The creatures around me speak a strange tongue that I do not fully understand. You appear to speak them both."_

Anuket's statement had not been a question so Daniel felt no need to answer her. Although upright she stepped up to Daniel on padded feet. He kept his eyes cast to the floor, not out of respect, but because it was too difficult to look at Sam's face with the blood of victims running down her chin. Anuket reached out and dug a single nail into the flesh under Daniel's jaw to force him to look at her. She seemed to enjoy the form half way between Wulf and human.

_"This host is most unusual. I do not understand her."_ Anuket admitted. _"She has extraordinary knowledge of certain things, and yet the intellect of a child. She knows nothing of the Gods, nor any of the events that have transpired since my imprisonment. She has no language of her own even though she understands some of your own. Her body moves with the instincts of a trained warrior, however her mind has no concept of War. You will explain her to me."_

"Honestly I don't understand her that well myself."

Anuket smiled, showing off her sharp teeth. She glanced over Daniel's shoulder and narrowed her eyes slightly. Daniel hadn't even noticed the Jaffa that had been standing behind him. The guard made himself known with a painful crack to the back of Daniel's leg that dropped him to his knees. Anuket tangled her clawed hand into his hair and jerked his head back.

_"When you address me you shall do so in the golden tongue of the Gods,"_ Anuket snarled _"not your filthy common speech. Do you understand?"_

_ "Yes."_

For a brief moment Daniel had thought about challenging her as to why a 'god' couldn't understand English. However he decided that this was not the time nor place for that particular fight. Besides he had been asked a direct question and his hope was that she didn't yet understand that he had to answer them. Anuket seemed satisfied by Daniel's response and turned to walk away.

Anuket made the slightest motion that suggested she wished to be followed. Choiceless in the matter Daniel got to his feet. The Jaffa stayed close behind him as they made their way through the temple. Anuket must had seen the temple at some point in her life because she walked with purpose directly to her destination. They came to another set of large double doors and she stopped.

_"__Jaffa__! Wait here."_ Anuket ordered. _"'Aniel, you will come with me."_

It had never occurred to Daniel that River called him 'Aniel because she truly thought that was his name and not simply because she couldn't pronouncing it properly. He suddenly found himself curious about what Anuket could tell him about how River's mind worked.

That curiosity was squelched when Anuket stepped through the doors and promptly tore off the bloodied leather dress Sam had been wearing. Even though Anuket's body was covered in a thick layer of modesty protecting fur Daniel weld his eyes shut. The Jaffa pushed him from behind to force him into the room, and closed the heavy doors behind him.

"This is so wrong for so many reasons."

_"Enough of your unintelligible yap!"_

Daniel had not had the chance to look at his surroundings and he wasn't particularly interested. Certain aspects of the room however were impossible to ignore. The fragrant scent of jasmine filled the suddenly humid air and there was the musical sound of running water.

Expecting at any moment to feel Anuket's touch across his skin Daniel pressed his back against the wooden door and grit his teeth together. When nothing happened Daniel turned his attention to the sounds surround him and heard a distinct splashing. Hesitantly opening his eyes he found himself in a large bath house.

Anuket had retreated into the pool to wash the blood from her fur and face. The pale purple water was milky with blue flowers floating on its surface. A natural stone waterfall cascaded down the far side of the large indoor body of water. With Anuket distracted Daniel glanced around for another exit. The only doors were the ones at his back and he knew there was no escape in that direction.

_"Join me."_

"I'm fine…" Daniel stopped himself. _"I'm fine where I am."_

_ "It was not a request. I will not have a servant of mine so filthy."_

Daniel stayed rooted to his place by the door.

_"Delay my command any longer and I shall have you bound and thrown to the bottom of the pool to drown. One way or the other you will be clean."_

Daniel sighed heavily, knowing that the Goa'uld threat was not an empty one. Walking over he made his way slowly down the steps until he was waist deep in the heavily scented water. When Anuket approached him he backed up until he bumped into the edge of the pool.

_ "Tell me of Ra."_

_ "Ra? Ra is dead."_

_"Is that true?"_

_ "Yes."_

_ "Who killed him?"_

_ "The Tau'ri."_ Daniel replied since technically it wasn't a lie.

_"I must remember to thank them."_

_ "Let me go and I can do it for you."_

Anuket laughed. The similarity to Sam's easy going laughter made Daniel's skin chill despite the warm water. He automatically held his breath when she cupped some of the bath water with her hands and poured it down his chest to remove the dried blood.

_"Relax, I am not going to hurt you…as long as you stay truthful."_

Daniel wasn't sure if she was referring to the scarab or not. Truthfully he was more terrified now than he had been at Ash's mercy. He'd take a Goa'uld's wrath over one's affection any day of the week. Daniel jerked as Anuket rubbed the blood off his skin.

_"You must be a special creature."_ Anuket purred. _"My host has complete blind faith in you, she can not even understand the concept of deceiving you, loves you without condition, would die for you without regret. I must know how you have instilled these feelings into this creature."_

_ "I didn't do anything. It is just the loyalty of a dog."_

Anuket tilted her head to the side, much the same way River did when she didn't understand something. She looked down at the fur on her chest, almost studying it. Looking back up at Daniel her aqua eyes glittered with excitement.

_"Explain this 'Dog Loyalty',"_ Anuket demanded _"I must have this power for my own, if I could make other see me the way she sees you..." _

_ "It is not something one can weld like a weapon. Dogs simply give us everything they have and ask for nothing in return."_

_ "But why?"_

_ "I don't know why."_

The scarab on Daniel's chest remained silent. He had often thought of how undeserving he was of Jackson's complete devotion. He hated to think of what the Wulf was going through at this moment. Jackson had warned him time and time again not to trust Dan'yel, but had followed him when he insisted. Even now Daniel knew that Jackson wouldn't hold this mistake against him. All was forgiven, it always was.

_"There is another…"_ Anuket mused. _"Someone else that this host holds in just as high regard, someone she needs even more than she needs you. Yes, that is it, that is why this host is so unusual, she is only half of this being. A partner of some sort."_

_ "Her partner was killed when we were captured."_

Daniel tensed, hoping that since he had not been asked a question yet that the scarab would allow him to lie. It seemed to work and the device didn't bite him. Anuket smiled coldly. She reached out and traced her claw around the gold bug.

_"I do not need the scarab to tell me you are lying, but I will repeat myself in the form of a question if you force me to."_

_ "I'm not lying."_

The icy smile slipped across Anuket's features once again. Daniel pushed himself harder against the stone side of the pool as she pressed her body against his. She put her hand over the scarab and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

_"Was this host's partner killed during capture?"_

_ "Yes."_

Daniel tried his hardest to recall the time on the world of the Nox where Sam had been killed. However the scarab was not fooled. He switched his concentration to controlling his breathing as the scarab burned into his skin. Anuket pushed against the scarab forcing Daniel to gasp against a sharp stabbing pain. Having her answer Anuket pulled away.

_"Where would be the best place to look for her?"_

Daniel knew that Sam could really only be one of two places, but there was no way he was going to admit to either of them. He had to reach back and grip on to the edge of the pool to keep himself from falling to his knees and slipping beneath the surface of the suddenly boiling water. He knew the spike in temperature of the water was all in his mind, but that fact didn't make bearing the sensation of being cooked any easier. Anuket watched him for a few minutes.

_"Is there any amount of physical pain that would make you betray your friend?"_

_ "No."_

The water instantly became a comfortable temperature once more. Panting for breath Daniel didn't even notice Anuket approach until she poured some water on his skin to remove the salty sweat that had rolled down it. She ran her fingertips down his stomach until they reached the surface of the water.

_ "It would appear that you posses some of this Dog Loyalty yourself, 'Aniel."_ Anuket mused. _"I wonder…"_

Anuket did not finish her thought. She ducked under the surface of the water one last time before climbing the stairs out of the pool. Turning into a full Wulf she shook the droplets off violently before reverting back to her half human status. She wandered over to the large walk in closet and inspected Ash's wardrobe. Selecting a golden sash she tied it around her waist loosely so that it hung low on her hips. Looking down she adjusted her fur coat to only cover a small selection of her anatomy.

_"__Jaffa__, kree!"_

The Jaffa that had been left at the door was inside in a flash. He had been joined by several other and they bowed to Anuket respectfully. She graced them with a bright smile before turning to Daniel.

_"Are you going to follow me, or must I have you beaten and dragged along?"_

_ "I guess I could be talked into following."_ Daniel sighed.

Anuket swished her tail happily and disappeared through the arched doorway. Daniel got out of the pool not caring that he was soaking wet. He followed Anuket through the hallways once more, leaving a slick water trail behind him.

When they reached their destination Daniel stopped so suddenly that one of the Jaffa bumped into him. Weighing half as much as the armored Jaffa Daniel was knocked forward, barely managing to keep his balance. Anuket laughed.

_"I see you are familiar with the Sarcophagus, perhaps even its effects on mortals."_

_ "It has the same corrupting effects on anyone who touches it."_

_ "Come, lay down."_

_ "Not a chance."_

_ "You will learn to follow my orders." _Anuket hissed.

"I think I've had just about enough of your orders." Daniel replied in English. "And I've certainly had enough of that device to last any of the lifetimes I've had."

A flash of annoyance touched Anuket's face, however it quickly passed. Daniel saw her about to give her silent orders to her Jaffa and turned to fight them. He had feared that one of them was most likely armed with a zat gun and he was not disappointed.

The paralyzing jolt into unconsciousness was becoming so familiar that he wasn't even sure if it had knocked him out completely. Fluttering his eyes open he tried to make sense of the white sky with a dark stripe above him. Panic surged him awake as he realized it was the interior of the Sarcophagus. He slammed his palm against the hard surface, but it was too late, it couldn't be stopped from closing. Before the lid shut completely he heard Anuket chuckling.

_"In time you will make a good pet..."_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

"General, can I have a word with you?"

"A good word or a bad word?"

Janet forced a smile which only served to make Jack nervous.

"Please tell me he isn't dying."

"The vomiting isn't being caused by a physical illness, it's mental."

"Mental?"

"A panic attack." Janet clarified. "He's terrified."

"Where is he?"

"I move him to VIP observation because the infirmary was proving to be too stressful. I gave him the strongest beta blocker that I dared to, but I wanted to talk to you before sedating him."

"No." Jack shook his head. "We don't have time for that. I need answers and I need the truth."

"I'm not sure you're going to get it."

"He called me for help."

"Yes, Sir, but his wild mood swings are probably making him regret it."

"And to think that I used to believe that Daniel was the only one in the universe that could make me fear for his life and want to kill him at the same time." Jack sighed. "It must be genetic."

Jack was sure that the doctor had more to say about her young patient's health, but he simply didn't have time to hear it. He made his way to the VIP room that Dan'yel had been moved to. Jackson was sitting outside of the door along with the Airman guard. He was staring at the floor with a glassy look in his usually bright gold eyes.

"Jackson?"

Jack got no response from the Wulf. He knelt down in front of him and stroke his strong neck. Jackson looked up at him and whined quietly.

"Don't worry, we'll get him back."

The large Wulf did not look reassured. He closed his weary eyes and bowed his head. Jack ruffled the fur between his ears one last time before standing back up. He used his card key to open the door and quietly stepped inside. At first glance the room appeared empty.

"Dan'yel?"

Sam came out from around the far side of the bed. The tip of her tail wagged and she motioned Jack to come closer. Walking around the bed he found Dan'yel sitting on the floor between the corner and the supporting pillar that was halfway embedded in the wall. Jack was sharply reminded of the time Daniel had been cowering away from him in an isolation room while under the influence of Machello's little Goa'uld assassination device.

"Hello." Jack greeted with a warm smile.

"Is it true?" Dan'yel asked without any context.

"Is what true?"

"That my father is a good man."

"One of the best."

Jack had hoped his answer would get a positive response however Dan'yel began trembling. Jack looked to Sam and she shook her head sadly. She looked tired, hardly able to keep her head up. When he turned his attention back to Dan'yel the boy had pulled his knees tight against his chest and hidden his face in his crossed arms.

Fighting to keep from tears himself Jack wandered over and sat down next to Dan'yel with his back against the wall. He waited a moment before reaching out and placing his hand on Dan'yel's shoulder. Gasping sharply Dan'yel jerked back, hitting his temple against the pillar he was sitting next to.

"Easy…I'm not going to hurt you."

"That's only because you don't know what I've done."

"Well, since you told me your mother is no longer with us I can only assume you set a trap for Daniel, and since he didn't come back I can only assume it was successful."

Daniel stared at Jack in horror and began shaking so hard Jack feared he might have another seizure. He reached out to touch him again causing Dan'yel to press himself harder into the corner. Panting for breath his eyes darted around the room looking for an escape.

"It's alright." Jack said softly. "I can also assume that since you are here you're having second thoughts, and I'm willing to bet you're looking for a second chance as well. Luckily for you, I am more than willing to give it to you."

Putting on his warmest smile Jack offered his hand to the frightened child. Before he knew what had happened Dan'yel was in his arms crying bitterly against his chest. Jack caged him in a protective embrace and quietly allowed him to cry. As Dan'yel fought to regain control Jack rubbed between his shoulder blades, a trick that had always calmed his own son.

"I…I don't deserve another chance." Dan'yel whimpered.

"Of course you do, you're family."

"Ash…" Dan'yel hesitated "he…he cut out Daniel's tongue."

Jack couldn't help the way he tensed upon hearing such gruesome news. Sam had gasped in horror as well. Still in Jack's arms Dan'yel trembled violently.

"I didn't see it happen, but I heard the screaming." Dan'yel continued. "I have hated him my entire life…I blamed him for everything that ever happened to me. I thought he deserved to be at the mercy of the Goa'uld. After hours of torture there was something he refused to tell Ash. He was bleeding but he wasn't broken…until he saw me, until he understood what I had done…and yet he still voicelessly begged Ash to spare my life. I'm so sorry…I… There is no excuse for what I have done, no forgiveness."

"Trust me, Daniel will forgive you. The fact that you are here is proof enough of true regret."

Dan'yel was still resting his head against Jack's chest but he was no longer crying. His thin body was starting to lose its ability to quiver in fear and so a frightening calm suddenly fell over him. For a moment Jack thought that he might have even fallen asleep.

"Dan'yel, the past doesn't matter right now. The important thing is getting everyone home. I need to know the truth, I need to know what's happening on that world. Just so you know, no matter what happens you are safe here. No one on this Base is going to hurt you, you have my word."

"Thank you…no more lies, I swear."

"Good. Now, you said something about Ash being dead?"

"I don't know it for a fact. However one of the Jaffa that came to close down the Gate said a wolf goddess named Anuket had slain him. Since Samantha has a tail I'm afraid that she might be a Goa'uld now, she must be the wolf goddess."

"Carter, do you kno…" Jack stopped cold.

Sam was laying on her side struggling to stay awake. Every time her eyes started to close she would jerk slightly to force them open. Her chest would sink as she exhaled, but then it would pause for a few seconds before slowly rising once more.

"Carter?"

"River?" Dan'yel echoed Jack's concern. "Is…is she dying?"

"Dying? Why would sh…"

Jack's thought's were cut off by a sudden desperate knock at the door.

"Sir!" The Airman cried as he opened the door. "Sir, something's wrong with Jackson."

"Get Dr. Frasier down here now!" Jack barked.

Dan'yel retreated back to his corner as Jack went to kneel at Sam's side. He glanced out the door and noticed that Jackson had collapsed as well. When he placed his hand on Sam's ribs she seemed to snap out of a trance. She looked up at Jack in terror and howled mournfully.

Jackson added his voice to the eerie song, but his call quickly faded. They didn't seem to be in pain, they simply seemed unable to keep from falling asleep. Janet arrived just as Jack figured out what was happening.

"Get them to the infirmary." Janet ordered the nurses who had followed her.

"No, the Gateroom."

"Of course they've been too far away from their partners for too long." Janet voiced Jack's thoughts.

"Daniel's only been off world once without Jackson and it was only for three hours."

"We can't just throw them through the Gate."

"I'll take them. Dial up Ni-set."

"Si…"

"That's an order."

"Yes, Sir."

Janet hustled down the hall to the control room. Jack collected Sam up in his arms and lifted her off the floor. She started to protest but her struggles were quickly reduced to whimpering. She threw her head back and snapped her long toothy jaw at nothing. When the Airman went to pick up Jackson the Wulf growled menacingly.

"Jackson, we're taking you back to Daniel. Understand?"

The mention of Daniel's name seemed to bring some life back to Jackson. Still refusing to be lifted up he fought his way to his feet. Jack followed Jackson as he stumbled down the hall toward the Gateroom. Sam had started shivering as though cold despite the thick fur coat she wore.

"I hate to rush you, Jackson, but if you don't pick up the pace I'm not sure Carter is going to make it."

Jackson glanced back over his shoulder with half focused eyes. He shook his head to clear it and started to trot towards the Gate. When they got there everything was already set and the Gate was open.

"Sir," Janet greeted "let SG-4 take…"

"If I'm not back in six hours, send in the cavalry."

Janet clearly wanted to protest further, but she also knew that it would just waste time that Jackson and Sam may not have. Jackson was already at the top of the ramp, but he was waiting for the others before stepping through. Sam's shivering suddenly quieted, which Jack took as a bad sign.

"Hop on through, Jackson, we're right with you."

Jackson nodded and stepped through the shimmering pool. Jack quickly followed him. It had been a while since he had done any Gate travel and it was just as unpleasant as he remembered. The world on the other side was a bright and warm one.

"Halt!" A strong voice commanded. "What is your business here?"

"Hi guys." Jack greeted the Jaffa. "I'm just visiting."

"What is your name?"

"Jack, Jack O'Neill."

"And what about him?"

"Him?"

Jack turned around and looked down. Dan'yel was standing behind him with a sheepish look on his face. Jack just stared at him in shock.

"What are you doing here?" Jack demanded.

"You didn't tell me to stay behind."

"Would it have mattered if I had?"

"Probably not."

Jack tried to be angry with the young boy, but found that he couldn't manage it. Back on the planet with their partners Jackson and Sam instantly began to recover. Sam struggled to be put down and Jack complied. Shaking his head in disbelief Jack reached out and ruffled Dan'yel's curly hair.

"For crying out loud…you're just like your father."

"I hope so."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

"So…you guys got a new snake running this joint or what?"

The two Jaffa that was escorting the pack through the temple didn't give a verbal reply, but they did glance at one another. Feeling a bit more confident Jack continued through the hallways. Sam had made several silent pleas to be allowed to attack the Jaffa so that the others might escape, but each time Jack had told her to stand down. Jackson had stayed gulped to her side with his head held low.

When they came to the massive double doors that separated the main chamber from the rest of the temple Dan'yel balked. The Jaffa were not expecting their young captor to suddenly stop and one of them knocked into him. Infuriated the Jaffa raised his staff and swung the heavy weapon to strike him. Jack lashed out and caught the staff inches before it reached its intended target.

"There is no need for that." Jack growled. "Do you have children of your own?"

Caught off guard the Jaffa nodded.

"How would you like it if someone hurt them without reason…or even if they had every reason in the world for that matter? If you want to take your frustration out on someone feel free to beat me senseless, but keep the kid out of it."

Dan'yel had simply weld his eyes shut and braced himself for the blow. When nothing happened he opened his eyes and stared at his protector. The Jaffa was staring at Jack as well with an unreadable expression on his dark face. When Jack released the staff weapon the Jaffa made no motion to retaliate.

The large doors were swung open by the guards inside the main hall. Although not ordered to do so Jack went to step forward. Before he got far he found a small hand suddenly in his own. He glanced down at Dan'yel and smiled.

"Thank you, Sir."

"Anytime." Jack smiled. "And you can call me 'Jack'."

Dan'yel smiled shyly and pressed himself closer. Jack briefly wondered if anyone had ever done anything to shield the young boy from harm before, or if after his mother's death he'd simply been left to fend for himself. Jackson's nervous bark and Sam's low growl brought Jack's attention back to the current situation.

Jack's heart nearly stopped at sight of Anuket lounging on Ash's throne in Sam's body wearing little more than a fine layer of fur. She seemed disinterested in her guests until she caught sight of the two Wulves in the mix. Her large ears swiveled forward in excitement, but she remained seated.

Jack felt Dan'yel grip down harder on his hand, his whole small frame had tensed. Taking his eyes off of Anuket Jack quickly figured out why. At first Jack thought that Daniel had some how managed to transform into part Wulf himself. However upon closer inspection Daniel was simply wearing a pair of tight pants made from either fox or wolf fur.

He looked gaunt, almost emaciated with the low slung waist line of his fur pants revealing sharp hip bones beneath a thin layer of muscle. His ribs showed clearly each time he took a deep breath. The sudden and dramatic weight loss had even sharpened his facial features.

Around his neck was a lose fitting golden choke chain much like the ones River and Jackson had been wearing. Jack also noticed the scarab still embedded in his chest and the corresponding memory disk in his temple, neither of which gave him a good feeling about this little meeting.

"Carter…it's been a while since I've seen Daniel without his shirt on. Please tell me he wasn't that thin a few days ago."

Sam shook her head.

"Good." Jack nodded and took a step forward. "Hey, Daniel. I see you've made a new friend."

Daniel didn't respond he just stared at Jack vacantly for a moment. Eventually he looked to Anuket and said something in Goa'uld that Jack didn't understand. Her face lit up and she asked him something in an excited voice. Daniel glanced back at his friends and replied.

"Daniel, if you and that snake have something to say please share it with the rest of the class."

Although he turned his head in the direction of Jack's voice Daniel's eyes looked right through his friend. He remained completely emotionless as armed Jaffa surrounded Sam and separated her from the group. Her fur bristled and she snapped her jaws at the staff weapons, but they were able to use the strong staffs to push her a few feet back and keep her at bay.

Confused Jackson stepped towards Daniel with his tail swinging in a low uncertain wag. Daniel didn't even look at his partner. When Sam started snarling at the Jaffa that were slowly trying to take her further away Jackson looked to Daniel to help her.

Instead he turned his eyes on Anuket and spoke to her once more in the strange tongue. She thought about what he had to say and simply nodded. With a respectful bow he turned and stepped past Jackson and up to Jack. Dan'yel cowered behind Jack in terror.

"Leave." Daniel demanded.

"What?"

"Leave."

"Daniel, I'm not going anywhere without you and Carter."

"I'm not going anywhere, and Sam will have a better life here than you could ever give her on Earth. She will be treated as a goddess."

"I think you'll find she prefers to be treated as a human."

"God damn it, Jack." Daniel hissed as he stepped closer.

"Oh, so you do remember who I am."

"I remember that you are always the one man standing in my way!"

"Daniel, the only one ever standing in your way is you." Jack replied calmly.

"I will have you locked up for the rest of your li…"

"Daniel, snap out of it. She can't have you that addicted so quickly." Jack interrupted. "You've beaten this before, you can do it again."

"Get out, and take that bastard brat of mine with you!"

Dan'yel whimpered and edged further behind Jack without letting his hand go.

"He doesn't mean any of this, Dan'yel." Jack said softly and then glared at Daniel. "He's out of his goddamned mind."

"I've never thought clearer in all my life."

"Daniel, stop, think about what you're saying. Better yet, help me with Anuket, help us get her back to the SGC. I honestly don't think the Jaffa around here are going to give us much of a fight. In fact I'm willing to bet they'd help."

"Anuket is far more powerful than you can imagine. She is a goddess and I am blessed to have be chosen by her."

"She's really messed you up, Daniel. I know this isn't what you want. For crying out loud she's taken Carter and River. The Daniel I know would never trade their freedom for his own selfish needs. Anuket is no more than a parasite…who I assume doesn't even speak English. Great career choice you've made there: slave interpreter to a Goa'uld. Congratulations, Daniel."

"You dare insult? You are in no position to do so! For once I am in control, you should show me some respect."

"I have nothing but respect for you when you're acting like the semi-sane man I know. As for control, you're not even in control of yourself. Look in the mirror Daniel, this filthy snake has you willingly wearing a collar."

"I should just have you killed." Daniel spat.

"Then why don't you?"

Daniel balked at this question. Forgetting that he had to answer Daniel stared at his son who was trembling behind Jack. He knit his brow together and for a fraction of a second Jack could see the Daniel he knew surfacing. However, something suddenly went horribly wrong.

The scarab had waited patiently for an answer and when it didn't receive one it sunk its imaginary fangs into Daniel's chest. Jack didn't know what was happening beyond the fact that Daniel had dropped to his knees with a cry of pain. Jackson panicked and raced up to lick his face. Daniel violently shoved the Wulf-mutt away.

Backing away Jackson tucked his tail between his legs and folded his ears back. Jack reached out to try and help his friend fight the unseen enemy. Daniel fell backwards in an attempt to scramble away from Jack's touch. Jackson didn't know what to do, but now that he was with Daniel he wasn't about to leave his side.

"Daniel…"

Before Jack could ask yet another question Daniel turned and returned to Anuket's feet. She had been watching the whole exchange with mild amusement. Gasping for each breath sweat beaded Daniel's skin as he silently implored Anuket for release. She smiled coldly and passively watched him suffer. Daniel remained on his knees trying his hardest to remain still.

_"Only I can release you from pain." _Anuket purred. _ "Remember this moment if you ever feel the urge to be unfaithful."_

"I…I have done nothing to make you question my loyalty to you." Daniel stuttered as the scarab escaladed its painful hold on his heart. _ "I told you of the gift this man brought you of my own free will."_

"You no longer have free will."

Jack had no idea what the two were talking about or why Daniel suddenly seemed to be in so much pain. After nodding Daniel bowed his head to his chest in defeat. He was shivering uncontrollably as his new mistress lorded over him. When Daniel finally broke down and began weeping Anuket took pity on him. She leaned over and placed her hand device on the golden scarab and Daniel instantly relaxed, almost to the point of collapse.

Anuket smiled once more. It turned Jack's stomach to see Sam's usually friendly face so cold and mirthless. She rose to her clawed feet. Reaching down she grabbed the ring on Daniel's collar and jerked on up on it to haul him to his feet. She took a few steps towards where the Jaffa were still trying to control Sam before stopping.  
_  
"'Aniel! Come!"_

Daniel cowered at the sound of her voice, but he nodded. Jack sighed heavily as he watched his friend follow the command. Jackson kept his head bowed and followed behind Daniel. Jack started thinking about his next move when Anuket suddenly changed directions and walked up to face him.

_"You have brought me a great gift, for this I will let you live." _

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Jack shrugged "but I will personally see to it that you are cut from Carter's body."

Anuket rolled her eyes at Jack's babbling. She looked around him and down at Dan'yel before glancing up at Daniel. A catty grin spread across her face.

_"'Aniel, who is this boy to you?"_

"He is m…" Daniel looked at his son and hesitated _"he...he's no one."_

"You know him?"

"I have never seen him before." 

Anuket lost interest in the pair and went to inspect the Wulves. She had not watched Daniel long enough to see if he was telling the truth as he battled against the scarab. Jack had no idea what the two had said, although he could guess that they were discussing his fate.

"Carter," Jack called "get out of here."

Sam barked her protest.

"That's an order!"

Sam had one last moment of indecision before she bunched up her muscles and leapt out of the circle of Jaffa. Anuket started barking orders in the chaos to have her captured unharmed. Jack was just about to enter the melee when Daniel grabbed his upper arm with a painful grip. He tried to twist free, but Daniel was far stronger than normal from his time in the Sarcophagus. Fearing he was about to be lead off to a cell by his own best friend Jack was surprised when Daniel pulled him close to whispered in his ear.

"Run," Daniel panted "get out of here!"

"Da…"

"Jack please, don't let her get my son…"


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-one

Sam sat on a plush rug made of fine angora rabbit fur. For the thousandth time she tried to remove the cage muzzle made of fine golden wire. She could open her jaws, even drink and eat if the meal was in small enough pieces, however the bars kept her from being able to get her teeth around anything in order to bite. Despite its delicate, almost jewelry appearance, it was unbreakable.

Forgetting the muzzle she turned her attention to trying to get the new gold choke chain she wore off. It had been welded on, not just slipped over her head and was too small to be removed. When she pulled on the chain that had been secured to the marble floor with a metal spike she only succeeded in choking herself.

Everything had gone wrong so fast. She had really believed that she could escape the temple if she tried, however Anuket had taken full Wulf form and chased her. She still wasn't exactly sure what had happened. In the end she decided that Anuket must have taken her by the back of the neck and simply thrown her into the wall hard enough to knock her out.

Sam didn't even know what had become of Jack and Dan'yel in the commotion. Daniel's fate on the other hand she had a front row seat for. Fifteen feet away sitting on the floor of the ornately decorated room Daniel's own collar was attached to a short length of sturdy chain that was in turn secured to the floor. He couldn't stand, he could barely sit up without pulling the chain tight around his neck.

Having just regained consciousness when Anuket had her Jaffa drag Daniel into the room she had watched the two as they snarled and spat at one another in Goa'uld. She hadn't understood a word of it, but when Daniel's rage turned to panic she guessed that Anuket had decided to let him taste withdrawal before granting him a second chance at loyalty.

That had been nearly twenty-four hours ago and Daniel hadn't said a word since. Sam had tried several times to at least get him to look at her, but he was lost in his own thoughts. She watched as his mood swung from blind rage to suicidal depression and everything in between. It wasn't until about an hour ago that he had finally settled down to just stare blankly at the floor while pointlessly rocking.

Getting to her feet Sam paced back and forth a few time. Unlike Daniel she had about ten feet of chain to allow her to move about. She couldn't reach Daniel, but she could put her front paws up on the glassless window sill. They were up high in one of the temple's towers. She looked out over the lush garden below and growled.

_"The General would have left instructions for the SGC to come get us by now."_

"Help isn't coming." Daniel sighed as though reading her thoughts.

Sam turned away from the window and strained at the end of the chain to get as close to Daniel as possible. He was still keeping his eyes cast to the floor and now he added compulsively rubbing at his forearms to his gentle rocking.  
_  
"Daniel? You with me?"_

"The instant I saw Jack I warned Anuket of the danger, she will have locked the Stargate. No one will be able to reach us because of me."

_"So that exchange with the General wasn't an act. I wonder what snapped you out of it."_

"It was like listening to myself as a passive observer, I was screaming in my mind to just stop." Daniel muttered to himself. "I can't believe I told Jack that you would be better off here, what hurts the most is at the time I truly meant it. And Dan'yel…I've probably lost his trust for all time. Not that any of us are going to live through this."

_"Daniel, that kind of talk isn't helping, you'll be deep in withdrawal soon and you need to concentrate on the positive if you are going to get through it."_

"The scarab is probably the only thing that kept me from revealing him to Anuket." Daniel continued as he stared at the floor. "I think the pain combined with the fact that my loyalty wasn't being rewarded brought me back somehow. Of course the damage had already been done. I've betrayed you all."

Sam wished that Daniel could truly understand her so that she could help him. The longer he sat chained to the floor the more morose he became. She was just wondering how much longer before he started showing physical signs when Daniel bowed his head and moaned. Sam watched helplessly as sweat began to drip from his hair.

"I can't do this again." Daniel whimpered.

_"Hang in there, Daniel."_ Sam tried to support him in River's unintelligible voice. _ "If this is anything like the last time the worse of it will be over soon."_

"Anuket isn't stupid…she'll come to me when I am at my weakest. I've been here before, Sam." Daniel started hyperventilating as his panic grew. "I am not going to be able to resist her offer. I'm sorry, I'm just not that strong."

_"I'm not sure any man is, Daniel."_

Daniel had said as much as he was going to and fell into brooding silence once more. As the hours passed Daniel's condition quickly degraded. At the SGC they had been able to restrain him during the worst of the withdrawal. Even after his confrontation with Jack he had to be strapped down again as he twisted and fought the systemic agony. Here he was free to rake his nails into his skin and tear at his hair. As his cravings grew stronger he shouted angrily in a variety of languages that Sam didn't understand.

An hour later he was too exhausted to continue his self inflicted violence and pointless yelling. Shivering uncontrollably he laid down on his side and curled up into a protective fetal position. When he started convulsing Sam could see where Dan'yel had inherited his epilepsy. The seizure left him disoriented and for a few minutes he lashed out at some unseen foe.

Daniel had fought as long as he was capable, arching his back he cried out continuously. Sam folded her ears back, but it didn't keep Daniel's tortured voice from reaching her. His cries of agony soon held a new edge to them, one of panic and fear. The only thing that gave her hope was that she had seen him like this before and it had ended quickly.

"Anuket! Anuket!"

_"Daniel, no!"_ Sam barked. _ "If you don't beg, she won't take you back."_

"Anuket!"

_"Daniel, please…you're almost through this."_

"Anuket!" Daniel wailed. "Help me!"

The fur on the back of Sam's neck raised as she caught Anuket's flowery scent approaching. By the time the Goa'uld stepped into the room Daniel was whimpering like a lost puppy. Every shallow breath he took was painful to just listen to, Sam couldn't imagine what it must actually be like to experience it. Even though she wished he had kept fighting Sam couldn't blame him for calling out to Anuket for release.

Anuket ignored Daniel and stepped up to the limit of Sam's range. The Goa'uld looked down and smiled warmly at her. She said something to Sam that she didn't understand, however the tone made her think it was something along the lines of 'good dog'. Sam curled her lip over her teeth and growled.

Chuckling Anuket reached out fearlessly and pat Sam on the head. Sam didn't bother snapping at her, knowing that it would just entertain the snake further. Meanwhile Daniel was quietly begging for Anuket's attention. Eventually she walked over to him, her tail swishing back and forth in excitement.

"Neri to hast mek leari, 'Aniel?" Anuket purred.

"Daska, daska." Daniel replied in a hoarse whisper. "Mei lin nurist me hana. Telist, mer, telist, telist..."

Anuket thought over Daniel's plea. Trembling violently he kept his eyes locked on the shiny floor at her feet. He didn't even look up when Anuket bent down to unlock the chain connected to the collar around his throat. The lock was a small device that only required Anuket's touch to release. Free of the short chain that had kept him tethered to the floor Daniel went to get to his feet.

"Kree!" Anuket barked angrily. "Aray kree! Ke'i!"

"De near, de near." Daniel apologized as he dropped to his knees. "Ni maner te dis'tra. Mer, mer."

"Parla ne he'stoi, 'Aniel. Neri decklin tos leari. Jaruni to hask necroi."

"Ne…necroi?" Daniel asked shakily.

"Qulin da."

Sam had no idea what Anuket had just demanded of Daniel, but the ice in her voice and the way it brought her terrified friend to tears twisted her stomach. Sam barked frantically a few time in hopes of bringing him back to his senses. Daniel turned his reddened eyes in her direction, however he just stared right through her.

_"Daniel, please, you don't need her!"_

Anuket smiled brightly and walked over to a nearby stone table. She retrieved a slender dagger and handed it to Daniel. Sam backed away as Daniel took the blade and crawled on his hands and knees toward her. When she was backed into the corner Daniel knelt in front of her with the dagger gripped tightly in his hand. Anuket step up behind him and ran her fingers through his hair affectionately. Tears slipped down Daniel's already salt streaked face.

_"Daniel, snap out of it! Kill her!"_ Sam cried. _" She's just trying to show that she has control over you, prove her wrong. She's right behind you, sink that knife into her heart!"_

"Sam…don't let me do this…"

_"You don't have to do any… Daniel! No!"_

Sam jerked back as she saw the knife's sharp edge flash. She had fully expected Daniel to drive the knife into her as a sign of loyalty to Anuket. However he did not lunge forward, instead he threw his back as he swung the knife up in a short arc and slit his own throat.

Horrified by the violent suicide Sam howled mournfully before dry heaving against an empty stomach. Daniel collapsed as the blood loss washed his pain away. Sam assumed that he had gone against Anuket's orders and had killed himself in an attempt to escape. Looking up at Anuket she discovered that she had clearly ordered the self sacrifice as proof of his loyalty. Anuket was completely unsurprised by the events and her tail wagged happily. She leaned down and gently ran the back of her hand down his face.

"Tek'le, 'Aniel." Anuket said softly.

Sam jolted in horror as Daniel stirred from Anuket's touch. He turned his face away from her to break their contact. Daniel clawed at the marble floor weakly before relaxing in death. Standing up again Anuket called in one of her Jaffa. When he roughly went to lift up the lifeless victim she snarled at him. The Jaffa apologized and then carefully collected Daniel up off the floor. She gave him a set of orders and he disappeared to fulfill them. Before leaving Anuket looked down at Sam and smiled.

"Ju'iu kak mar, Samantha?"

Glaring up at the Goa'uld spitefully Sam raised her hackles and bared her teeth. Anuket acted as though Sam had given her a warm and friendly greeting. This time when she reached out to pet her Sam snapped and strained at the end of the chain in hopes that it would break. Anuket chuckled and left.

Sam wasn't alone for long. A frightened looking female Jaffa came into the room and cleaned up the blood stained floor. She clearly expected Sam to try and kill her. Knowing that the Jaffa was not to blame for what was happening Sam simply retreated to the corner. Another Jaffa quickly appeared with a gold bowl of water and a silver tray with an assortment of freshly cut slices of thin meat.

Thirst was burning the back of Sam's throat from the bile. She wait till she was alone again and conceded to drink from the bowl. Exhausted Sam laid down on the angora rug and closed her eyes.

The sound of the door opening snapped Sam awake. She wasn't sure how long she had been asleep, but outside the morning had given away to twilight. Anuket walked into the room with Daniel following close behind her. Sam couldn't believe the change in her friend.

The frightening weight loss from before had been replaced by a lean athletic look. He wore a new pair of fur pants that had a colour closer to Sam's own that looked as though they were simply a part of his body. Anuket had highlighted his eyes with a thick black eyeliner that was drawn out at the corners nearly to his temples. The scarab still glittered on his chest, but for some reason now it looked almost like it belonged there.

Anuket ordered him to his knees and complied without protest, staring up at her longingly. Sam backed away as Anuket approached her. Ignoring the Wulf Anuket unlocked the far end of the chain that held Sam to the floor. She brought it over and attached it to the ring on Daniel's collar.

"'Aniel, mid'cha kakar heni mel'ok at Samantha. Swaic ne ha, de'tin neco."

Daniel just smiled and nodded.

Anuket wagged as she reached down and ruffled Daniel's hair. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the contact. Satisfied with her new pet Anuket chuckled. Sam watched the Goa'uld in her body warily as she left. Daniel had the same expression on his face that Jackson got whenever he was left behind. Quickly forgetting the departure of his mistress Daniel sighed dreamily and laid down on the cold floor.

Sam shook her head sadly as Daniel groaned in obvious delight. She stepped up and stood over him, in hopes that she could get him to stand. Now that they were chained to one another and not the floor they had a fighting chance of escape.

Escape however was the furthest thing from Daniel's mind. He lazily opened one eye and looked up at Sam with a bright smile. Giggling he threw his arms up around her neck and hauled her to the floor in a powerful bear hug. Sam struggled to free herself as Daniel nuzzled her neck.

"You're so soft."

_"Daniel, let go of me."_

Daniel hugged Sam tighter for a moment before releasing her. Sam had been pulling away so hard that once she was free she fell back on her hindquarters. Still on his back Daniel closed his eyes and drew deep slow breaths. He looked so peaceful that Sam almost hated to disturb him.

_"Daniel," _ Sam barked _ "get up, come on let's go."_

"Hush."

Sam growled at Daniel's dismissive tone. She pushed at his ribs with the top of her head in hopes of moving him. Daniel effortlessly pushed her away.

"Stop that…it tickles."

Switching tactics Sam walked away until the chain between then pulled their collars tight. Daniel reached up and pulled the chain in, dragging Sam across the floor. When she was at his side he released her. Rolling over onto his side he promptly fell asleep.

_"Daniel!" _

Startled awake by Sam's frustrated barking Daniel finally sat up. Sam nudged him again to prompt him into getting to his feet. This time he did so without protest. Feeling a bit more hopeful Sam made her way towards the door. Daniel followed her like a duckling that had been imprinted on the wrong mother.

When Daniel just stood at the door with his eyes drifting in and out of focus Sam jumped up and scratched at it. Daniel reached out and opened the door without hesitation. Sam did a quick scan of the hallway and found that they were unguarded.

_"Okay…this is odd."_

Not about to look a gift horse in the mouth Sam stepped out into the hall. Daniel opened every door they came to, but each time Sam had to order him to do so. Using her keen sense of smell she tracked a path that lead to the outside garden. Once outside she broke into a trot fearing that someone was going to stop them.

When they got near the edge of the garden someone did stop them. Sam was jerked back painful as Daniel suddenly sat down in the soft grass. Sam turned around only to find Daniel looking around at the flowers. Trying to get him moving again Sam back up and tugged on the chain. Daniel braced himself against the pulling, refusing to go further.

_"Daniel…"_

"Sorry, Samantha, this is as far as we go."

_"Come on." _ Sam pulled harder. _" We have to get to the Gate."_

"No. I have been entrusted as your Guardian. You may move about the grounds freely…but you can never leave."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-two

_"Jack please, don't let her get my son…"_

Dan'yel replayed Daniel's last words to Jack in his mind, trying to comprehend his father's seemingly dual personality. Jack had certainly taken the plea to heart. Sacrificing his own freedom he had instructed Dan'yel to hide while he drew off the angry Jaffa.

Dan'yel felt that Anuket would have probably let Jack just leave if he hadn't yanked on her tail. She had morphed into a full Wulf and went to take a bite out of Sam when he used her tail to haul her back. After that both he and Dan'yel became targets. Dan'yel wasn't sure what happened to the others after Jack had taken him by the wrist and lead him through the halls at a run.

When it became clear that they were surrounded and going to be caught Jack had forced him to hide behind a decorative vase. Dan'yel was too frightened to protest and stayed hidden long after the commotion in the temple had settled down. Not knowing what else to do he had escaped to the gardens surrounding the temple.

"On the street with nowhere to go…right back where I started."

Shivering against the cold desert night Dan'yel curled up tighter. He had taken refuge under a large bush near the giant statue of Ash. With the Gate closed to travelers he had nowhere to go, and no one to ask for help. Dan'yel blinked against the sting of tears at the memory of how sickly his father had looked and how he had acted so much like a beaten dog at Anuket's feet.

"How could I have ever wanted this?"

Sighing heavily Dan'yel tried to get comfortable on the hard ground. His own desire to use the Sarcophagus was quickly waning. In his memories Daniel had seemed so alive, so powerful under its influence. He saw now that there was too high a price to pay for that short lived high.

Although exhausted Dan'yel couldn't fall asleep. Every time he closed his eyes he saw images of Sam possessed by the evil Anuket. Her once lovely face frozen in a mask of cold hate. Or he heard the veiled pain in Jack's voice as his friend snarled death threats at him in his madness. So much pain had come from his own selfish desires and somehow through the beginning of it all he had felt that they deserved it.

More miserable than he'd ever been Dan'yel cried quietly in the darkness. As the night wore on the cold went from uncomfortable to dangerous. Shaking violently Dan'yel rubbed his hands together in an attempt to keep warm. He was thinking about leaving his hiding place and sneaking into the warmth of the temple when a strange sound caused him to stiffen in fright.

The huffing sound that had startled him was getting closer. Hoping that the intruder would just leave Dan'yel curled up as small as he could. He weld his eyes shut and tried to hold still despite the chilly air. He held his breath as the sound came directly to the bush he was hiding under.

Risking opening his eyes Dan'yel caught sight of a pair of glowing green eyes. Dan'yel whimpered as Jackson forced his way under the low branches and into the clearing under the plant. Terrified of the Wulf he backed up against the base of the bush and closed his eyes again.

Jackson's hot breath was suddenly on his throat. Dan'yel bravely held his ground and awaited his death at the large animal's jaws. He instinctively jerked when Jackson's wet tongue gently licked his cheek. Jackson had to repeat the affectionate greeting in order to get a reaction.

"Ja…Jackson?"

Jackson sat back and wagged. He wasn't his usual excited self, but he certainly didn't look ready to kill either.

"Are…are you here to hurt me?"

Jackson shook his head.

"If you don't want revenge, please, just leave me alone."

Jackson shook his head again. He stood up and looked around with his ears pricked forward and then sat down again.

"You want to guard me?" Dan'yel asked in disbelief.

Jackson nodded and his tail swished back and forth.

"No one has ever been there to protect me…not even my mother."

Jackson cocked his head to the side and whimpered sympathetically. Dan'yel didn't know that Jackson's own true mother had wanted him dead, but somehow he suddenly felt the kind of connection that only outcasts can experience with one another.

"I never even knew her. If it wasn't for Daniel's memories I wouldn't know anything about her."

Although he didn't fully understand the young man's confession Jackson leaned forward and licked his hand.

"This was the world that my mother's people used to send the Naquadah to. I was told by the slaver who raised me that I was just abandoned through the Gate in a small basket with my father's name misspelled on a scrap of paper. He said I couldn't have been more than a few hours old and that if my own mother didn't want me…no one ever would."

Jackson continued to listen without interrupting.

"When he realized a few months ago that he was never going to be able to sell me with my seizure problem I found out that he was right. No one wanted me, not even as a slave to beat. He…he couldn't even give me away, and he certainly had no reason to keep me."

Dan'yel paused for a moment, lost in the memory of being thrown out of the only home he'd ever known. Even though he'd lived in constant fear of his master at least he had somewhere to sleep and something to eat. Jackson stood up and nuzzled Dan'yel's chest before sitting back down.

"I didn't come directly to destroy your partner, I swear." Dan'yel said. "I tried to go back to my mother, I hoped that after nearly ten years that maybe she would be able to face me. I at least hoped to find a home even if she couldn't find it in her heart to love me. I wouldn't have blamed her. The mine had been deserted, but I found where they went.

When I was told my mother had killed herself years earlier the only reason I could think of for her to do that was Daniel. I had seen what he'd done to her, and then I had learned that as far as they knew he had never returned. I had always assumed that shame had kept her from keeping me and then I had believed that it had eventually lead to her taking her own life.

I was so angry, so hurt. I didn't know what to do, I thought a lot about following my mother. However when I discovered the broken Sarcophagus I thought I had found a solution to all my problems."

Dan'yel stopped again, thinking about the trade he had set up. At the time he thought he was simply killing two birds with one stone. Jackson whined quietly to bring Dan'yel out of his thoughts.

"I'm sorry, Jackson…I…I wanted so much to hurt him…even when I started to have my doubts that he was evil I couldn't get past my own pain and my own cravings. I didn't just want him dead, I wanted to see him tortured…I wanted to hear him scream the way my mother had.  
Now I've heard him cry and it's brought me…and the only people who have ever tried to help me, nothing but more pain."

Dan'yel brought his knees up to his chest and hugged them tight. He couldn't even cry. Staring forward blankly the same way his father did when stressed Dan'yel simply shivered from a combination of cold and misery.

Jackson studied Dan'yel for a moment. When the boy didn't continue his story the Wulf nudged his shoulder with his nose. Dan'yel hesitated at first, but then he accepted Jackson's offer for comfort. Throwing his arms around Jackson's thick neck he buried his face in his soft fur and finally broke down in tears.

Dan'yel held Jackson tightly as though the Wulf could save him from the heartbreak of his mistakes. Jackson laid his head over Dan'yel's shoulder in an attempt to hold him. After ten minutes Dan'yel was too exhausted to cry anymore. Sensing this Jackson encouraged him to lay down.

Jackson laid down as well and curled his large body around Dan'yel. Putting his head on Jackson's ribs Dan'yel found the sound of the Wulf's steady heartbeat to be extremely soothing. Jackson's body radiated heat and his thick fur helped keep the warmth close. It wasn't long before Dan'yel wasn't shivering anymore and was able to sleep.

Jackson did not join his young companion in rest. He kept alert with his ears swiveling towards even the slightest sound. As the night grew longer Jackson looked down on the whelp sleeping against his fur. Shaking his head sadly Jackson nuzzled Dan'yel's cheek gently causing him to curl up tighter against the Wulf. Jackson had many thoughts running through his mind, but the one that was at the forefront was what Daniel had said to him just before Anuket's Jaffa had torn him away.  
_  
"Find Dan'yel, Jackson, find him and don't let **anyone** touch him…not even me."  
_


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-three

"Damn…I'm officially getting too old for this."

Jack stretched out his aching back. The cold stone floor wasn't helping his joints or his overall disposition. The only consolation he had was the fact that he was alone. He had hoped to get Dan'yel out of the temple, but in the end hiding the boy was the best he could do.

"I hope you got away, Kid." Jack sighed. "Bringing back some help might not be so bad either."

Although he didn't have a great sense of time in the cell Jack did know that far more than six hours had passed since he'd left the SGC. It wasn't like him to become nervous, but he was beginning to think that he didn't have quite the handle on the situation that he had originally thought.

When the dull pain in his back became too much to ignore Jack got up and started pacing around the confines of sparse accommodations. It wasn't too much longer before he heard the unmistakable sound of Jaffa trudging down the hall. He had hoped that they would be easy to turn against Anuket, but she had them too fearful of her.

"It doesn't help that Carter has almost perfected that 'say-that-again-and-I-will-kill-you' look that I swear is almost powerful enough to kill on it's own." Jack muttered.

Two Jaffa arrived at the bars and opened the door. They looked at Jack expectantly and he returned the favor. When he didn't step out peacefully one of them politely requested that he do so.

One of the guards lead the way while the other walked at Jack's side to make sure he didn't run off. When they came to a gold lined room that held a Sarcophagus Jack started thinking about what his best option might be to avoid ending up like Daniel. One of the Jaffa opened the large golden Sarcophagus while the other stayed at Jack's side.

"You know guys, my doctor told me that I really need to cut back on Sarcophagus use…and bacon, but that's a different story. So if you don't mind you can just take me back to my cell, or to the Stargate. Whatever works best for you. In fact I can just show myself out."

The Jaffa weren't listening to Jack's chatter. Ash had given up on pretending to be a god, but he had never let go of demanding one hundred percent mindless loyalty from his Jaffa servants. Now that they were under the power of a creature that could change shape at will they had found new motivation for following orders.

Even though he had no hope of wining Jack was not about to go into the Sarcophagus peacefully. When the Jaffa grabbed him by the upper arm he swung his free arm towards his captor's face. Taken by surprise the Jaffa ended up with a bloodied nose. He angrily backhanded Jack across the face knocking him to the marble floor.

"Jaffa, kree!"

The Jaffa reacted instantly to Anuket's voice and stood up straight as arrows. Jack rubbed at his sore jaw as he sat up. Anuket rambled off some other set of orders in Goa'uld and the Jaffa bowed deeply. Eventually Jack turned to look at the snake that had taken both of his teammates.

"Daniel…"

Jack had been prepared to see Sam's face staring at him in lofty self importance. He had not been expecting to see Daniel soaked in blood, lifeless in the arms of a strong Jaffa. His usually bright eyes were glassed over in death. There was none of the serene look to him that one usually associated with the dead. Jack could clearly see that Daniel's death had been a violent one without even looking at the deep slash across his throat.

"I just want you to know that every other Goa'uld we've cut from their hosts have always squealed and writhed in agony." Jack growled. "You will be no exception, I will make sure of that."

Anuket looked over at Jack and smiled mischievously. She told the Jaffa to place Daniel in the Sarcophagus. Once he was inside the lid automatically slid shut. Jack watched as Anuket played with the surface of the device, depressing symbols on it that caused the Sarcophagus to make an uncharacteristic humming noise.

"What, you've got some way of turning it up on 'high'?" Jack asked pointlessly. "You'll never truly control him, you can't force a man to go that far against his natu…"

Jack froze solid as a muffled cry came from the Sarcophagus followed by a desperate pounding. It only lasted a few seconds before everything went silent again, but it was enough to turn Jack's blood to ice.

"'Aniel rel'tac kalash." Anuket chuckled.

"Kalash…I remember that one. Soul." Jack recalled. "You can't have it, no matter how hard you try you'll never take it from him. Eventually he will turn on you."

Anuket tilted her head to the side and studied Jack. Walking up to him she sniffed the air around him. Wrinkling her delicate nose she turned to the Jaffa who had brought him here.

"Wer'ic dak mar, ip'il me ha'sta ree."

Jack didn't bother fighting against the guard that took him by the arm. As he was lead away Anuket gave him a wink, her tail swishing with a life of its own. Grinding his teeth together Jack worked hard on controlling his temper. He knew it was important to remain level headed in case an opportunity presented itself.

The Jaffa pair took him back through the temple, but they didn't seem to be making their way back to the dungeon. Instead they lead him to the large bath that Anuket had forced Daniel into. Before Jack could ask what was going on the Jaffa he had bloodied pushed him fully clothed into the warm flowery water.

"What the…"

"Goddess Anuket can not bare your stench."

"Well that's too bad for her, because trust me a little patchouli in water isn't going to make it go away."

"Bathe, or we will do it for you."

"Hmmm…could be fun."

The humorless Jaffa stepped closer to the pool.

"Just kidding, Big Guy." Jack said quickly as he splashed some water up on his chest. "Alright, all clean."

The Jaffa remained unmoved and after a few minutes in the bath Jack finally conceded to use some of the liquid soap that was in a large glass bottle on the side of the pool. The heavily flora soap did not exactly make Jack feel 'clean', but it seemed to satisfy the Jaffa.

Allowed to get out of the bath Jack was handed a large cotton towel. It wasn't easy to dry off his soaking clothing. However the Jaffa didn't really seem to care that he was still dripping wet. Taken by the arm once again they took Jack through the temple to one of the upper floors.

Forced into a large circular bedroom Jack was left alone. He didn't hear the door lock, but he was fairly certain that the Jaffa were standing guard. He looked around the heavily decorated room. Everything was done in heavy reds and gold. Ornate carvings in shiny ebony wood were at both ends of a large four poster bed. A cool twilight desert breeze was disturbing the gossamer gold curtains on the only window. Across the room was a backless sofa covered in rose petals.

"Ah yes, I've seen this place before. On the cover of a ten cent romance novel."

Not particularly interested in the décor Jack went to inspect the window. He was a lot higher up off the ground than he had originally suspected. No amount of tying sheets together was going to make a ladder long enough to escape. For the next hour Jack hunted around the room for either an escape or a weapon. He was unsuccessful in finding either.

Jack wasn't sure how much time passed before he had visitors. However it was long enough to allow his clothing to dry. Anuket stepped into the room dressed in a long see through white gown. She still wore a silver and tawny layer of fur along with the large canine ears, and of course the swishing tail. She had adorned Sam's short blonde hair with a glittering headdress that held bright blue stones.

Behind her Daniel wandered into the room. It was a relief to see him alive again, however the vacant spaced out look in his deep blue eyes was unsettling. Daniel looked around the room with mild interest. Jack shook his head, wanting nothing more than to smack the idiotic grin off the young man's face.

"Daniel, what are you doing?"

"I'm the translator." Daniel shrugged.

"I don't need a translator, Daniel, truth be told I never really have found much use for that particular talent of yours. What I need is a friend."

"Ka'la est!" Anuket snarled.

"Anuket says 'silence'." Daniel informed.

Jack fell quiet, but only because he need a moment to mentally count to ten to keep himself from launching at Daniel to break his nose. Anuket came over to Jack and wrapped her arms around his waist. Jack kept his hands to himself as Anuket nuzzled against his chest.

When she started to get a little too friendly Jack put his hands on her shoulders and tried to push her away. Unlike when River did this to him Anuket was not nearly as easy to remove. She sank her teeth into his neck just hard enough to cause pain, but not break the skin.

"Get her off me." Jack snarled.

"Ne tek'es una hemosary?" Anuket asked.

"She wants to know if you would like a drink." Daniel clarified.

"Anything to get her claws off me."

"Da'ka, Anuket." Daniel relayed to the Goa'uld.

Jack watched Anuket warily as she wandered over to a nightstand that held several dark glass bottles. Daniel walked over to the sofa and promptly sat down on it. He picked up one of the rose petals and took a deep breath of its scent. He looked like he'd been overdosed on morphine, completely unaware of the danger he was in. Deciding that the only way he was going to deal with Anuket was to get Daniel back Jack walked over and looked down on him.

"Daniel, what's that thing in your chest?"

For the first time Daniel showed a flash of concern. He reached up and gingerly put his hand over the scarab.

"It keeps me from lying."

"And what happens if you try to lie anyway?"

"It…it hurts me." Daniel admitted.

"'Aniel, kree ay." Anuket interrupted.

Daniel nodded and laid back on the sofa and closed his eyes. Becoming increasingly fearful of an impending awkward experience Jack actually considered accepting the drink that Anuket was trying to hand him. In the end he took the glass, but didn't dare drink from it. Anuket forced him to turn around and pressed herself against him.

"Ek'tra ka meha un tala. Desk're per ip's hast ver e canna."

"Anuket says that she senses that you are a man of great power and leadership. An Alpha dog of sorts." Daniel translated from his place on the sofa. "She likes you."

"I've noticed." Jack said sullenly. He turned to Anuket and spoke slowly as if that would bridge the language barrier. "Have you ever heard the term 'barking up the wrong tree'?"

"Yes." Daniel answered in English to keep the scarab from attacking him. "Kek'tep nori da'le nuri."

Anuket's large ears perked up and her tail wagged violently. She took the glass of undetermined liquor away from Jack and drained it herself. Throwing both her own and Jack's glass across the room they shattered noisily. With a wicked gleam in her eyes Anuket pulled Jack's shirt out from his pants.

"Whoa, wait a minute, Daniel, what did you just say to her?" Jack asked in panic as he tried to pull his shirt down.

"I said you like her too."

"I most certainly do not!" Jack cried.

"Come on, Jack." Daniel chuckled. "I know you love Sam, you know it, the whole SGC knows it, _dogs_ know it. Have some fun."

"Fun?! Daniel, this isn't Carter! Even if it was this is insane! What is wrong with you?!"

"A lot." Daniel replied emotionlessly.

"Ka'la est!" Anuket snapped.

"'Silence'!"

"Taka mer est 'Aniel merain alos te u'rial necros."

"'If you speak to Daniel again instead of to me I will have you both put to death.'"

"I'm going to have to chose death over this thank you very much!"

"Ker'ack ne jaroo te'ca mehana." Daniel giggled.

Anuket smiled brightly and tore open Jack's shirt.

"Daniel!" Jack spat. "Stop making things worse!"

"Just pretend I'm not here."

This time Jack did lunge forward to go for Daniel's throat. However Anuket was far to quick and powerful. Hauling him back she snaked her hands into Jack's short hair and pulled him into a violent kiss. He reached up and grabbed her wrists to try to pry her off. Anuket released him from the kiss when she was ready and not a moment before.

Jack backed away from her until he was pressed against the footrest of the large bed. He put his hands up in front of himself defensively. Deciding instead that he was making an offer Anuket came up and grabbed a hold of his belt. Feeling that his translation skills were no longer need Daniel stretched out and rolled over on to his side.

"Wake me if you want anything." Daniel muttered casually.

"What I _**want**_ is for you to come to your goddamned senses and help me!!" Jack roared in frustration.

"Are you really that upset about this?"

"Yes!"

Daniel rolled over on to his back and opened his eyes. He looked up at Jack and rolled his eyes. Jack glared at him spitefully while Anuket continued to try and figure out how his belt worked. Acting as though getting to his feet took Herculean effort Daniel walked over to Anuket and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

Jack could hear him, but of course he didn't understand. Anuket stopped what she was doing instantly. She looked up in surprise and clearly asked Daniel to repeat himself, which he did. Anuket turned her attention back to Jack and giggled.

Releasing her hold on the belt she leaned in and gently kissed Jack's cheek. Seemingly giving up on her prey she went to leave. She ordered Daniel to follow her and he nodded. Jack reached out and stopped Daniel as he walked past.

"Daniel, not that I'm not grateful that you stopped her, I am. Believe me." Jack said with honest relief. "But what the hell did you say to her?"

"I told her that couldn't…uh…" Daniel smiled and cleared his throat "I told her you couldn't…'perform'."

"Ah, right, of course. Thanks, I guess."

"You're welcome."

"Hey, wait a minute… I thought you said you couldn't lie."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-four

Dan'yel woke slowly as the midmorning sun peeked in through the leaves of the bush. Not really wanting to get up and face the dangers of the day he snuggled closer to Jackson. With his ear pressed against the Wulf's ribs he suddenly noticed how quickly the large animal's heart was beating.

"Jackson?"

Sitting up Dan'yel shook Jackson's shoulder. Jackson tried to lift his head but failed. His toothy jaws were gapping as he panted hard for breath. Dan'yel's stomach twisted nervously, fearing that he knew what was wrong with the powerful Wulf.

"My father's dying again isn't he?"

Jackson whimpered quietly. Not knowing what else to do Dan'yel stroked Jackson's thick fur in an attempt to comfort him. Jackson's tail thumped against the ground as he wagged gratefully.

"It's going to be okay." Dan'yel said more to himself than to Jackson.

Closing his golden eyes Jackson concentrated on taking a few deep breaths. Dan'yel continued to pet him as unshed tears brightened his eyes. It didn't seem fair to him that the loyal Wulf had to suffer as well. Dan'yel didn't know what to do, he needed to get to the Stargate, but at the same time he didn't want to leave Jackson while he was in pain.

"Jackson…will you be okay here if I go to the Stargate to get help?"

Upon hearing that his young charge was going to leave Jackson started to force himself to his feet.

"No, lay down. Please."

Although shaking Jackson made it to his feet, determined to follow Dan'yel anywhere.

"Jackson, you're too si…"

Dan'yel stopped suddenly as another seizure claimed him. Alarmed Jackson laid back down and placed his head on Dan'yel's chest to try and keep him from hurting himself. Dan'yel's young system was not handling the sudden drop off in the drugs he had been taking at the SGC.

The seizure didn't last long, but by the time it was over both Dan'yel and Jackson were exhausted. Unable to remain awake Dan'yel slipped into a light coma. Keeping his head on Dan'yel's chest Jackson drifted in and out of sleep as well.

When Dan'yel woke the sun had set once again. He sat up and pinched the bridge of his nose against a throbbing headache. Jackson licked at his face enthusiastically. Smiling Dan'yel threw his arms around the Wulf's neck and hugged him tightly.

"You look like you're feeling better."

Jackson nodded and then nudged Dan'yel.

"Yes, I'm better too. I wish I had brought the medicine with me though, I think it was actually helping. For the first time I was starting to feel something other than fear and pain."

Leaning forward Jackson licked Dan'yel's face again.

"I think we should try to get to the Stargate. I don't know if they'll let us use it, but we can't just hide under this bush forever."

Jackson nodded his agreement. Free from the weakness that had plagued him before he got up easily and crept out into the garden. Jackson looked around and sniffed at the air before looking back at Dan'yel with a tail wag.

"This way will take us out of the gardens the fastest."

Jackson stayed at Dan'yel's side as he trotted through the darkened garden. The bright moon of Ni-set cast an icy glow on the landscape. Dan'yel knew that night was going to grow colder but for the moment the heat of the day still radiated off the grass.

"I have been entrusted as your Guardian." A familiar voice drifted through the still night air. "You may move about the grounds freely…but you can never leave."

"Daniel?"

Jackson nodded and changed direction to met with his partner. When Dan'yel didn't follow Jackson stopped. Looking back he whined and motioned his head towards Daniel's voice.

"No, Jackson, wait. He's not safe, he's very ill." Daniel protested. "Please, it is best if we keep going to the Stargate. We'll bring back someone who can help."

Shaking his head Jackson came back to Dan'yel and nudged him in the direction he wanted the boy to go. It wasn't until Dan'yel heard Sam barking in frustration that he decided to follow the Wulf's wishes.

They approached slowly as they came to the pair. Daniel was sitting down in the grass with his hands on the chain to keep Sam from choking him. Sam was trying her hardest to pulled Daniel over the invisible barrier that marked the temple's grounds. However she finally decided she wasn't strong enough and sat down growling at her bodyguard.

"Dan…father?" Dan'yel asked.

Sam jumped to her feet and instantly put herself halfway between the father and son. Daniel casually looked over in Dan'yel's direction. He studied him for a moment before winching in pain.

"Yes...technically." Daniel replied icily.

"How…" Dan'yel lost some of his courage but forced himself to step closer anyway. "How are you feeling?"

"Never better."

"I see…um. I was wondering if you could help me get to the Stargate."

"No." Daniel replied firmly.

"Please, father, it is very important."

"Nothing is more important than my orders."

"Not even your family?"

"Just because I raped your mother doesn't make us family, Kid. Now go away."

Sam whipped around and barred her teeth at Daniel.

"It's okay, River." Dan'yel sighed. "He's right. However, I wasn't talking about me. I was talking about Samantha and Jack. They are in terrible danger."

"Samantha is perfectly safe."

"She's been taken by a Goa'uld."

"No she hasn't." Daniel shrugged. "Go away."

Dan'yel didn't know what to do next. Daniel had lost interest in him and stared up at the stars as if he'd never seen them before. Sam looked at Daniel and shook her head sadly. When Dan'yel came closer she met him at the end of her chain and tried to push him away.

"Poor, River, that muzzle must hurt." Dan'yel said as he reached out to remove the golden cage.

Daniel reacted like an angry lion. Springing to his feet he rushed Dan'yel with blinding speed. Dan'yel felt a flash of hot pain as Daniel struck him across the face. Knocked to the ground Dan'yel tried to scramble back to get away from his father's wrath. Jackson threw himself between Dan'yel and Daniel.

"No one touches her!" Daniel bellowed.

Hackles raised Jackson barred his teeth and growled a convincing 'no-one-touches-him!' right back at his partner. Sam stepped protectively in front of Dan'yel as well.

"I…I was just trying to help…"

"She doesn't need help!" Daniel snarled. "I have been charged with keeping her safe and I will do exactly that!"

"Uh…well…" Dan'yel looked at Sam. "I don't this she can't breath with that muzzle."

"What?!"

"Look at her, she's struggling for air."

Truly alarmed Daniel turned his attention to Sam. Going along with Dan'yel Sam made her breathing look difficult and laboured. Daniel was instantly sent into a panic.

"I can't let her die! I will be held responsible!"

Sam lifted one paw and whined to make herself look even more pathetic.

"You should take it off." Dan'yel suggested.

"I don't think Anuket would like that…"

"Would Anuket rather her die?"

"No!"

Sam feigned collapsing to the ground panicking Daniel further. He stared panting himself as his mind raced with indecision. Sam whimpered once more and Daniel dropped to his knees. He reached behind her ears and unbuckled the leather strap that kept the muzzle secured to her face.

Taking a deep breath Sam stretched out her jaws. Sitting up she turned to Dan'yel and licked up the side of his face. Daniel watched carefully to make sure that Sam was the one making the contact and not the other way around.

Jackson came up to Daniel with his tail tucked and his ears folded back. Still on his knees Daniel was down at Jackson's level. Jackson hesitantly stretched his neck out to lick under Daniel's jaw. He stared at the Wulf for a moment, furrowing his brow Daniel reached out to touch his partner's neck.

Dan'yel held his breath while he watched his father struggling to find himself. Eventually Daniel gave up and just tilted his head back to look at the stars. Dan'yel sighed and suddenly found himself being nudged by Sam. He looked at her and she wagged her tail.

"You're welcome." Dan'yel said meekly. "After all the trouble I've caused it was the least I could do."

Sam licked Dan'yel's hand. He managed a smile and without thinking he reached out to pet between her ears. As fast as a striking snake Daniel had his son's wrist in his strong grip. Dan'yel yelped in surprise and tried to pull away. Daniel increase the pressure on the delicate bones for a moment before releasing his captive. Jackson and Sam growled at Daniel while Dan'yel rubbed at his sore wrist.

"No one touches her." Daniel hissed angrily.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry, I wasn't going to hurt her."

"Go away."

Dan'yel looked to Sam and after a moment she nodded. Swallowing hard he turned and started making his way past the invisible line Daniel wouldn't allow Sam to cross. Jackson started to follow but hesitated. When Sam and Daniel started to make their way back to the temple Jackson found himself split between loyalties. When Jackson whimpered Dan'yel turned around and walked back to him.

"I can understand if you want to go with him."

Jackson tucked his tail and whined.

"Don't worry, I'm used to looking out for myself."

Turning back around Dan'yel walked off towards the city once more. After a few more minutes of hesitation Jackson bounded after him. Dan'yel's eyes lit up as the Wulf nudged him. He knelt down and hugged Jackson.

"Thank you, Jackson, I have to admit I'd really rather not be alone anymore."

Jackson licked up the side of his face. Rubbing the back of his hand against his wet face Dan'yel smiled once more. They walked together through a small grove of trees that outlined the true edge of the temple grounds. When Dan'yel went to step out of the trees Jackson gently bit down on his shirt and pulled him back into cover. He was just about to ask what had gotten the Wulf's tail in a knot when he heard voices. Crouching down behind the closest tree he tried his hardest to hide in the shadows.

"Jaffa! Report."

"The Chapa'ai has been sealed. No strangers will be arriving and departures are now strictly with Goddess Anuket's blessing."

"You have done well. I have one more task for you."

"As you command."

"There is a boy and a large dog loose in the city, they are both to be hunted down and brought before Anuket."

Dan'yel bit down on his tongue to prevent himself from gasping and giving himself away. Jackson looked positively indignant about being called a 'dog', but he stayed in the shadows next to his young charge. The Jaffa that had approached bowed to his superior and left. The first Jaffa however was standing guard over this portion of the natural fence and held his ground.

Fearing that moving would give his position away Dan'yel stayed frozen in place. Jackson seemed to have a better idea, but he could not convince his new partner in alleged crime to follow him. Taking a chance Jackson wiggled his way under Dan'yel and stood up.

Now laying on Jackson's back Dan'yel gripped both of his hands tightly into Jackson's fur. Even weighted down the Wulf was amazingly stealthy through the dead leaves of the forest floor. Dan'yel was a little large to actually be riding the animal, but they both managed to get far enough away to be out of ear shot.

"Jackson, what are we going to do?" Dan'yel whispered.

In response Jackson put his nose to the ground and sniffed out Sam and Daniel's trail. Having no better idea Dan'yel walked by his side. Jackson's keen nose alerted him to further Jaffa long before they were seen and they quickly managed to catch up with Sam and Daniel as the pair made their way up the grand front steps.

Despite the Jaffa guards at the top of the stairs Jackson marched right up. Sam stopped suddenly, sniffing the air. She turned around and her mismatched eyes widened in shock. The Jaffa at the door made no motion to capture Dan'yel and Jackson. Seeing that the pair was with Sam was good enough for them.

"You again?" Daniel huffed.

"I'm sorry, I don't have anywhere else to go."

"Fine. Just keep from under foot."

"Yes, Sir."

Sam didn't look so sure about having Dan'yel follow them, but she didn't have much choice in the matter. Jackson tried once again to get Daniel to respond to him the way he used to, however when he tried rubbing up against his leg Daniel pushed him away. Sam stepped up and nuzzled Jackson to try and reassuring him.

Giving Daniel a sour look Jackson returned to Dan'yel's side. Together the four made their way through the temple. Sam quickly took the lead. Daniel had to gather up the slack chain that connected them to keep it from dragging nosily on the ground. However he did nothing to keep Sam from going wherever she wanted.

As they made their way through the temple Dan'yel started to wonder if what his father had told him earlier really was true and that Sam and River actually could switch places. The more he watched Sam the more he noticed that she didn't act like the happy pup. She looked like she was purposefully searching for something.

_"Get away from me you crazy bitch! And I mean that term in all its possible meanings!"_

Dan'yel stopped in his tracks as the familiar deep voice rang through the hall. Sam had halted as well, her ears pricked high. Daniel smiled and giggled in a manor that made Sam growl at him. She trotted towards where Jack's voice had been, which had now been replaced by excited barking.

Outside a large door a single Jaffa stood guard. Turning around Sam tried to nudge Dan'yel into hiding behind one of the large pillars. It wasn't a very good hiding place and Dan'yel refused to go. Sam barked at him in frustration.

"It's not exactly hiding when someone's watching you."

Sam looked over at the Jaffa who didn't seem to be paying any attention. However when he heard Dan'yel's voice he turned a disinterested eye on them. Sighing Sam nodded and simply walked over to the door. The Jaffa moved between them and the door.

"You may not enter."

No about to be denied access Sam bared her teeth at the guard and took another step forward. The Jaffa automatically raised his staff weapon and armed the powerful device. Daniel reacted so quickly that the Jaffa didn't have time to defend himself despite the fact that his weapon had been at the ready.

Tearing the staff out of the Jaffa's hands Daniel whipped it around and slammed the end of it into the Jaffa's face. The guard collapsed to the stone floor with a clatter of armour. Sam looked up at Daniel with her jaw dropped in shock.

"I am to protect you from all threats, Samantha." Daniel explained vacantly as though under a hypnotic spell. "Even with my own life."

Dan'yel trembled at the sight of the badly bleeding, and probably dead, Jaffa. He wondered if Daniel would have killed him if he had been deemed more of a threat. Dan'yel was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of breaking glass and a yelp of pain from beyond the door.

Sam jumped up and scratched at the door. Daniel reached out and opened the door. Anuket had been chasing Jack around the large bedroom once more. The whole place was torn apart. In full Wulf form Anuket had finally managed to pin Jack down to the bed and was wagging like an ecstatic puppy. Dan'yel didn't recognize Jack at first, something wasn't right about him. The most striking difference was the fact that his silver hair had been replaced with a deep chestnut colour.

Sam bounded towards the pair so quickly that she yanked all of the chain out of Daniel's hand and then jerked him to his knees. Stopped about five feet from the bed Sam barked viciously and strained at the end of the chain.

"Carter!"

"Hey, Jack." Daniel greeted casually. "Change your mind?"

"Daniel!"

Sam growled. Anuket didn't seem to care about the interruption and licked the side of Jack's face.

"This…this isn't what it looks like."

Sam yapped at Jack and then turned her attention to Anuket and growled.

"Oh, well in that case this is exactly what it looks like." Jack corrected.

Daniel was slow to get to his feet. When he did Sam had better leverage against him and was able to force him a few steps forward. Close enough now Sam jumped up and sank her teeth into the back of Anuket's leg. The Goa'uld cried out in pain and tore herself free. She kicked Sam with her hind leg, sending her stumbling backwards. Leaping down off the bed Anuket launched herself at Sam with her jaws open wide.

Once again showing amazing speed Daniel rushed up and grabbed Anuket by the scruff in mid flight. With surprising ease he threw her across the room. The Goa'uld hit the wall with a considerable amount of force. Getting to her paws Anuket stared up at Daniel in disbelief. He stood over Sam protectively and glared at Anuket defiantly. She shook her head and half morphed back to human.

_""Aniel! What is the meaning of this?!"_

_"No one touches her…**no one**!"_


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-five

_"How dare you!"_

Infuriated by Daniel's seemingly traitorous acts Anuket screamed at him. Even though she wore Sam's human face she barred her teeth at him. Daniel stared at Anuket fearlessly, unphased by her displeasure in him. She snatched her ribbon device off the table and slipped it on. Jack swore under his breath, he had slowly been trying to move towards the device to get it first.

Anuket caught Jack's motion out of the corner of her eye. Without any visible effort she sent a pulse from the hand device and slammed him back first into the stone wall. Daniel watched passively as Jack tried to regain his senses after the blow. Sam herself was slow getting to her paws after the kick to the jaw she'd received. Anuket stepped up close enough to Daniel touch him.

_ "Move aside, do not interfere."_

_ "As you wish."_

Daniel graced Anuket with a shallow bow and moved a few steps to the right. Sam had managed to get to her feet and was backed against the wall with her fur on end and her teeth showing. She was bunching up her muscles to lunge at Anuket when the Goa'uld bathed her in the ribbon devices agonizing glow.

Although he did nothing to prevent Anuket's approach Daniel now reacted with the full force of his newly granted speed and strength. Grabbing the thin golden chain he and Sam still wore he flicked his wrist so that a loop of it fell over Anuket's head. With a simple motion he jerked Anuket back and off her feet.

Screaming in pure rage Anuket twisted around and jumped back to her feet. Rushing up to Daniel she slapped him with her clawed hand hard enough to make him stumble back a step. Four bright red gashed had been raked into his cheek. Anuket's aqua eyes flashed a luminescent white in her anger. Daniel stood his ground without a trace of fear or even defiance.

_"You dare disobey me, Slave?!"_

_ "Never, my Goddess."_ Daniel replied without any trouble from the scarab. _"You instructed me to never allow anything to harm or even so much as touch Samantha. Even if defending her cost me my life." _

_ "She is not the creature I thought she was and I wish her dead."_

_ "I can not allow that."_

_ "I am giving you new orders to kill her!"_

_ "I can not. Your orders were to **never** allow **anything** to harm her. That will forever include yourself." _

_ "Worthless creature!"_

Anuket raised her ribbon device to try and bring Daniel back under her control or failing that to simply kill him. Even though he had plenty of time to stop her Daniel did nothing. Luckily Sam was more than willing to defend him. She jumped up and sunk her teeth into Anuket's upper arm.

A pure human would have been brought to their knees by the attack. Anuket however managed to free herself from Sam's jaws. When she turned to send a shock wave from the hand device at her attacker Daniel lashed out and captured her wrist. The misdirected blow shattered the headboard on the bed into thousands of splinters.

Bleeding heavily from Sam's bite and nearly frothing with rage Anuket abandoned the hand device so that she could morph into her full Wulf form. As soon as Daniel had determined her to no longer be a threat to Sam he had released the Goa'uld. Anuket now threw herself at him with intent to kill.

Sam managed to clamp down on Anuket's tail. The Goa'ulds snapped at the air just inches from Daniel's throat. Anuket not only managed to remove her tail from Sam's sharp teeth but she also landed another good kick into her chest that knocked the breath out of her.

Once again Daniel stayed motionless until Anuket had turned on Sam. He grabbed her by the scruff and hauled her away from her prey. Once he was sure that she was a safe distance from Sam he released her. Free from her powerful slave Anuket attempted once again to kill him. This time when Sam when to save him Daniel acted to protect Anuket.

Sam was already set in her course of action was unable to stop herself in time when Daniel pulled Anuket out of the way. She ended up with her teeth in his thigh. She quickly released him and tried to bark an apology. Daniel seemed unaware of his injury and simply reached down to stop Anuket from getting a hold of Sam.

Caught between an enemy and a hard case Anuket barked and cried in frustration. Sam tried to capitalize on this. She circled around behind and went for her again. Without hesitation Daniel whipped around threw his forearm into Sam's path. Daniel's speed was still astonishing and he ended up in Sam's powerful bite. Thinking she had Anuket Sam actually shook her head to do more damage before she realized that she had the wrong person in her jaws.

Daniel wasn't about to hurt Sam, but at the same time he wasn't going to let her kill Anuket either. They found themselves in an usual stalemate with Daniel acting as the referee. Anuket started to calm herself so that Daniel would release her.

"Damn it, Daniel!" Jack suddenly roared as he finally came around. "You have got to pick and side and it had better be ours!"

Daniel turned his attention towards Jack's angry voice. Anuket took the opportunity to wriggle her way out of Daniel's arms. Snatching up the ribbon device in her mouth Anuket bolted from the room. Sam took off after her and the moment she was ten feet from Daniel the chain pulled tight and yanked her back.

Jack had just gotten to his feet and rushed over to help Sam. She was gasping for breath after the painful encounter with the choke chain. Daniel had already been on his knees when it happened and didn't seem affected by the sudden constriction. Jack leaned down to touch Sam and she barked and backed away. Sure enough Daniel was on Jack in a flash to make sure no harm came to Sam.

"For crying out loud, Daniel, I am not going to hurt her!" Jack snarled. "Snap out of it!"

"I don't understand what you mean."

Taking a deep breath to rein in his anger Jack took a fraction of a second to study his friend. Blood streaked Daniel's face and dripped off his jaw from the four marks in his cheek. Both his leg and his forearm were a bloodied mess from where Sam had torn at his flesh. However Daniel's expression showed no concern for these painful injuries.

His blue eyes stared right through Jack with no recognition. Jack sighed heavily, his friend simply wasn't home. Sam whimpered to get his attention. He looked down at her and she danced back and forth nervously. Jack furrowed his brow.

"Daniel…where's Dan'yel and Jackson?"

"I don't know."

"Carter, find them."

Sam nodded and put her nose down to the marble floor. It wasn't an easy environment to track a scent, but she could faintly detect it. Out in the hallway Jack quickly noticed that the dead Jaffa that had been standing guard didn't have a staff weapon.

"Carter, make it snappy I think our young friend is about to follow in his father's footsteps and get himself into trouble."

Redoubling her efforts Sam kept her nose glued to the stone. Daniel hadn't been trying to stop her from leaving the room last time, he just hadn't realized in time that she had taken off at a run. His throat was a bright red from the choke chain but he made no atempt to rub at it. He simply followed behind Sam as faithfully as any dog.

"Okay, we need to find a way to get Anuket under control without actually killing her." Jack talked to himself as they followed Dan'yel's trail.

"You look younger than I remember." Daniel stated matter of factly.

"Yeah, well, that's partly Anuket's fault and partly yours." Jack grumbled as he looked down at his hands. "She seems to have more than one setting on her little healing microwave. Thankfully she didn't scramble my brains the way she's done with you."

"That's because it is your fire that she is attracted to."

"Great."

Sam gave the pair a low growl to bring their attention to the matters at hand. She had lead them down to the doors of the main chamber. Jack was surprised to find that the guards had been torn to shreds by someone with teeth.

"Anuket must be going crazy."

Sam shook her head.

"No way, Carter, there is no way Jackson did this."

"Jackson has orders to defend Dan'yel at all costs." Daniel said unemotionally.

"Who gave him those orders?"

"I did."

"Why?"

"I don't remember."

"I'll tell you: it's because no matter what Anuket has done to you Dan'yel is still your son and something stronger than even instinct drives you to protect him. You love him."

"I don't love anyone."

"Then you'd better just kill me now before I get a chance to harm your precious Anuket. Because if push comes to shove I am going to kill her."

Daniel furrowed his brow. Jack wanted to continue this conversation because he could see a spark of his old friend surfacing. However Sam knew that they didn't have time for this right now. She scratched at the huge double doors and Daniel automatically reached out and opened them for her.

There were more dead Jaffa inside the grand chamber. Blast marks from staff weapons marred the marble columns, but the fight seemed to be over now. In fact the room was frighteningly quiet. Spying a zat gun on one of the dead Jaffa Jack went to retrieve it. He quickly found Daniel's hand on his wrist with a powerful grip.

"Da…"

"You may not have a weapon." Daniel hissed.

"Why not?"

"You may hurt Samantha or Anuket with it."

"Oh for cry…fine, why don't you take it then?"

"I do not have use for a weapon."

"You could defend Carter with it."

Daniel thought this over for a moment and then nodded. He reached down and picked up the stunning weapon and tucked it into his waist band. Sam started pulling on the chain they wore to guide them off to the right of the massive dais. There was an archway on the far wall that she lead them to. Jack suddenly heard the low dangerous growl of a pair of angry Wulves.

"I still don't know how it works!" Dan'yel cried desperately.

Sam hauled Daniel through the archway and Jack rushed after them. Anuket and Jackson were squaring off with one another in typical canine fashion. Facing one another with their hackles raised they slowly circled one another, waiting for the best place to strike.

Jackson was drooling blood, although it was hard to tell if it was his own. He was trembling slightly, but he still looked like he had a lot of fight left in him. Dan'yel had the dead Jaffa's staff weapon pointed at the large Sarcophagus that dominated the center of the room. He had managed to arm it, but he couldn't quite figure out how to fire it.

Wasting no time Sam's claws clattered across the highly polished floor as she made a mad dash for Anuket. Realizing that she was on the attack again Daniel grabbed the chain to keep her from her prey.

Sam snapped impotently at the air a few feet away from Anuket. Startled by the noise Anuket turned to look at the intruders. She had kept one paw human enough to wear the ribbon device this time and she automatically raised it to throw the new comers back. Jackson saw his opening and launched himself at the Goa'uld's throat.

"Anuket!"

"Daniel!"

There was a deafening sizzle in the air as the surprised Dan'yel suddenly managed to fire the alien weapon in his hands. Having take a direct hit the Sarcophagus sparked and crackled angrily.

Jackson had landed on Anuket before she could act and latched down on her throat. She kicked violently at the Wulf, but unlike with Sam she was unable to free herself. She couldn't risk morphing back to human because it was only the thick fur and extra skin of the Wulf that was keeping her from instant death at the moment. Daniel ran up and kicked Jackson hard in the ribs to try to get him off of Anuket. Jackson snarled through his clenched teeth, but refused to give up his prize.

Anuket had been brought to the floor but was still fighting violently for freedom. Unable to get Jackson to let go on his own Daniel switched places with him. Once in the Wulf he instantly released Anuket, and he also instantly regretted it. Although bleeding heavily she rose up into a half Wulf, half human form and roared with rage.

Still in Jackson's body Daniel backed away from her fearfully as she raised up her hand device with murderous intent. Another staff weapon blast rang out through the room over Anuket's head. She turned her attention to Dan'yel and a cruel smile spread across her face.

Dan'yel dropped the staff weapon in fear. He stumbled back, tripping and falling to the floor. Easily distracted Anuket swung her arm around to target Dan'yel. Daniel barked sharply and threw himself on top of Dan'yel to shield him from the ribbon devices powerful pulse.

Daniel weld his golden eyes shut in anticipation, not knowing if he could truly protect Dan'yel from the Goa'uld's wrath. It took him a moment to realize that nothing was happening. Cautiously opening one eye Daniel came muzzle to muzzle with Anuket who was laying on the floor in front of him.

Confused Daniel looked up and found Jack standing with a zat gun in his hand. The few seconds worth of distraction had been enough for Jack to take the zat from its place in Jackson's waist band. Thrown into Daniel's unbalanced body Jackson was shaking violently. He sat down, put his head in his hand, and cried.

Standing up Daniel tucked his tail under his belly and howled in horror. No longer under the spell of the chemicals and hormones racing around in his human blood Daniel was suddenly fully aware of everything he had done.

"Easy, Daniel, it's alright." Jack said softly. "You know we forgive you."

Daniel didn't looked comforted. He turned to Dan'yel who had backed away until he had run into the broken Sarcophagus. Still sitting on the floor he looked like he was going to be sick. With his ears down Daniel tried to approach him. Dan'yel pressed himself against the Sarcophagus harder. He looked over to where Jackson in Daniel's body was weeping like a child and was brought to tears himself.

"I'm sorry…I…I didn't know any other way to get Daniel back."

"You did good, Kid." Jack smiled. "And I think your father agrees."

Daniel leaned forward and licked Dan'yel's cheek. Dan'yel looked at Daniel like he was seeing him for the first time. He searched the Wulf's eyes and could suddenly see the soul behind them.

"Daniel?"

Daniel nodded and licked Dan'yel's cheek again.

"This is all my fault, I'm sorry, I lured you here…Shyla isn't here, she never was…my…my mother is dead. I…I should have given you a cha…"

Shaking his head sadly Daniel stopped his son's confession by reaching out with his paw and pulling him into an awkward hug. After a moments hesitation Dan'yel threw his arms around Daniel's neck and nuzzled into his soft fur. Closing his eyes Daniel took a deep breath.

"I don't deserve your forgiveness."

"Of course you do, Dan'yel." Jack said softly. "You're family."

Dan'yel looked to his father who nodded and wagged his tail. Still chained to Daniel's body Sam stepped up to Jackson and nudged him. He wailed in misery and curled up tighter. Daniel whimpered and looked up at Jack.

"I know, it's not going to be easy." Jack said sympathetically. "Don't worry, you'll be good hands."

Daniel looked at Dan'yel and whimpered again. He got up and walked over to Jack. Sitting down in front of him Daniel put his paw up on Jack's leg. He stared up at his friend desperately.

"Don't worry about that Daniel." Jack forced a smile. "No matter what happens Dan'yel has a good home for life."

Daniel nodded and lifted his paw up for Jack to shake.

"No way, Daniel. I'm not about to say 'good-bye'."

Shaking his head sadly he went back over to Dan'yel and licked his cheek one last time. Going over to Sam he touched noses with her. She licked his muzzle and then rubbed her cheek against his. After a moment's hesitation Daniel switched places with the confused and miserable Jackson.

Back in his addled mind Daniel reached up and brushed the tears that Jackson has shed away. He looked down at Anuket in confusion, but seeing that she was still breathing he seemed to accept the situation. Dan'yel bravely walked up to him, but when he got no response he went to Jack. Jack knelt down and hugged Dan'yel tightly. He was shaking, but seemed to have no more tears to shed.

"It's not really over yet, is it?"

"No. I'm afraid it isn't."

"Wh…what if he dies?"

"Then you'll be stuck with me for a father."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-six

"Easy, River, it's alright. You're safe."

Jack's softly spoken words were of little comfort to River. She had no way of understanding what she had been through or the fact that it wasn't going to happen again at any moment. Anuket had been surgically removed without complication. River had reverted Sam back to a full human form without even a trace of a tail. However she had not switched places and didn't look like she had any plans to.

River's throat was currently bandaged to keep her from scratching at the stitches. Sam would forever wear a necklace of small scars from where Jackson had clamped down on Anuket's throat. Although right now the physical scars were not the main concern.

Curled up in Jack's arms River cried inconsolably. After surgery they had moved her to the VIP room she had been sharing with Sam in hopes that it would bring back familiar memories. She had howled and screamed when left alone. She was terrified of both Jackson and Sam, which Jack chalked up to the fact that as far as she was concerned both of them had attacked her. She would shake quietly in the corner when anyone else was in the room, but Jack was the only one that could approach her.

"I don't know what to do for you."

Sitting on the floor leaning against the wall Jack stroked River's short hair. She clutched his shirt and cried harder. Eventually she was rendered breathless from the emotional outpouring. Breathing heavily she succumb to hiccups as she continued to whimper. Sighing Jack hugged her closer, waiting for her to either regain control or simply fall asleep.

An hour later River was calmer, but still distressed. Nuzzled against Jack's chest she trembled and shivered. Fearing that she might be cold Jack went to get up to get her a blanket to wrap up in. He tried to untangle himself from the frightened Wulf but found her surprisingly strong. Jack got to his feet with River still attached to him like a parasite.

"Okay, at some point you are going to have to let me go."

River responded by hugging him tighter.

"I'm going to end up having to have you surgically removed, aren't I?"

After guiding River over to the bed Jack pulled off the blanket and draped it over her shoulders. He tried to remove her once more in hopes of getting her to lay down. River whimpered and dug her nails into his back. With some difficulty Jack reached down, picked up the phone and dialed down to the infirmary.

"Hello?" A very tired Janet answered.

"Hey, Doc. I need you to come in here and sedate River with something."

"Is she still crying?"

"No, but I have to pee and Velcro dog here isn't about to release me."

"I'm on my way."

"Thank you."

When Janet stepped into the room armed with a syringe River hid her face in Jack's shirt. Janet quickly exposed River's upper arm and pushed a mild sedative into her blood. Jack could feel the Wulf's frame relaxing in his arms and eventually she released her death grip on him. As she was laid down on the bed she fought to stay awake.

"Ca'tar..."

"Asking for Sam is an improvement." Janet noted. "Hopefully when she comes to she'll be ready to see her."

"It would be nice to get at least one problem solved around here." Jack grumbled. "Stay here for a sec, I want to talk to you."

"Yes, Sir."

Janet waited while Jack ducked into the VIP room's small bathroom. She walked over to River and tucked the blanket in around her to help with the shivering. River forced her eyes open and looked up at Janet. After studying the doctor for a moment River smiled. It was a relief to see something other than fear in her eyes as they rolled back to white.

"She asleep?" Jack asked quietly.

"Yes."

"Then let's go out into the hall."

Jack stepped out of the room and Janet followed, closing the door behind her. There was a guard outside and Jack told him to notify him if River woke. Jack looked around for a moment before motioning Janet to follow him to the elevator.

"I don't know about you, but I need some coffee."

"What you need is some sleep, Sir."

"Later."

Janet didn't bother arguing, it was good enough that she had given him her medical opinion. It was getting late at the SGC and the commons was abandoned. Jack wandered over the coffee and pour himself a cup. He offered Janet some but she politely refused. He sat down at one of the small tables and Janet took the chair opposite. She gave him a moment to enjoy the caffeine.

"Alright, let's start with the little one. How's Dan'yel doing?"

"Sleeping at the moment. Sam is with him, which seems to help keep him calm. Although he has had two more seizures since your return."

"We've been back less than twelve hours."

"I know, Sir. Dan'yel's epilepsy is out of control and I'm worried that medication alone may not be enough to fix it."

"What will?"

"Since Dan'yel suffers from grand mal seizures, sometimes called 'drop attacks', his only real option is a corpus callosotomy which is where the corpus callosum is severed."

"The what now?"

"The corpus callosum is the tract of nerve fibers that allow the two hemispheres of the brain to 'talk' to one another."

"Won't cutting that seriously mess him up?"

"No. There are risks as in any surgery, but he shouldn't notice a difference as long as he is allowed to visually scan."

"I don't understand."

"Once the corpus callosum is cut the individual is known as a 'split brain patient'. If he is shown an object only in his left visual field he will not be able to name the object out loud because the speech center is on the left side of the brain and all of the information will be going to the right. He'd be able to write down what it is with his left hand, but he wouldn't be able to tell you what he wrote down."

"That's...creepy."

"Honestly since each eye has a left and right visual field even if only one eye is open most patients don't even know that anything is different. The major risks are those of brain swelling, infection, and possible brain damage in other areas. The only other risk is a slight one of Alien Hand Syndrome."

"You're making that up."

"No, it is real. One hand, usually the non-dominant, will start to act on its own. Closing doors that you are trying to open, reaching out and grasping objects that you haven't consciously tried to pick up, things of that nature. The risk is there, but it is minimal."

"Why do you keep giving me the stats on 'risks'?"

"Normally I would try medication treatment for epilepsy for several years before giving into surgery. However, Dan'yel's case is so dramatic, and has been left untreated for so long that I'm not sure he can wait several years for us to get his seizures under control. We may have to consider surgery as an option sometime in the very near future."

"Okay."

"Sir..." Janet hesitated. "I am telling you the risks, because you might have to be the one to make the decision."

Jack's blood flashed to ice as he realized what Janet was trying to tell him. Janet forced a smiled, but the strain of dealing with two hopeless cases at once was clearly showing. Jack stared into his coffee for a few minutes, lost in a world without thought.

"You might as well tell me about Daniel."

"At the moment he's still unconscious."

"I couldn't believe it when we got to the edge of the garden and he refused to leave that godforsaken temple, or let Carter go either. I would have figured that he would have recovered from the zat by now."

"Under other circumstances I'm sure he would have. However currently his blood work is so far off the charts that several of the tests came back as 'error'. With certain levels being too high to calculate and others too low to be detected."

"What are his chances of surviving?"

"Honestly, Sir, I'm surprised that he's alive right now."

"He's a tough one."

"Very true, but every body has a limit. He's pushing it right now, and the withdrawal hasn't even started."

"What can we do?"

"Nothing. I don't dare sedate him, the last thing he needs is another chemical in his system. We just have to make sure he doesn't hurt himself or anyone else."

"What about that thing in his chest?" Jack asked to change the subject.

"I don't dare touch it at the moment."

"I guess there is no sense in mucking with it if Daniel isn't even going to live."

"I hate to admit this, but that was my thought exactly."

Jack looked up at Janet with a weary expression. Despite the years that Anuket had shaved off him he was still managing to look every bit of his age. Draining the last of his coffee he pushed the cup away and stood up.

"I want to see him."

"You really should rest, Sir. Your blood work isn't exactly perfect and you will be going through some minor withdrawal yourself."

"Whatever."

Shrugging off Janet's advice Jack headed out of the commons. Janet got up and followed him up to medical containment. There were two armed guards outside Daniel's room and they greeted Jack respectfully. He barely acknowledged them before using his card key to enter the room.

Working off experience Janet had already given orders to have Daniel restrained. Even in his restless sleep he strained at the leather cuffs around his wrists and ankles. Jack walked up to the side of the bed and looked down on his friend. Daniel panted for breath and moaned in his unnatural sleep. Jack reached down and put the back of his hand against Daniel's forehead to see if he had a fever. Gasping sharply Daniel's eyes snapped open.

"Hey there, Daniel."

Daniel looked up at Jack and narrowed his eyes into an icy glare.

"Release me." Daniel demanded.

"Um...no."

"I must be allowed to return to my Goddess."

"She's dead."

"Lies." Daniel hissed.

"I wouldn't lie to you, Daniel. Just try and take it easy, we're going to help you through this."

"I don't need your help, Jack."

To prove his point Daniel strained at the straps holding his wrists until the metal bolts that held them to the bed frame snapped nosily. Jack instinctively took a step back from the display of inhuman strength as Daniel sat up. Janet instantly went to hit the alarm. The Airmen were in the room in seconds with their weapons trained on Daniel. Unconcerned Daniel kept his eyes locked on Jack.

"Everyone out." Jack ordered.

"Sir?"

"Out!"

The Airmen and Janet still hesitated, but after a moment she nodded and lead the others out of the room. The lock clicked nosily behind them as they left. Daniel stared at Jack as his friend sat down on the end of the bed. After a moment's thought Jack reached out and unbuckled the leather restraints around Daniel's ankles.

"You do not fear me?"

"I'm afraid _for _you, Daniel, not _of _you."

"I have to go back."

"There is nothing for you there."

"There is nothing for me **here**!"

"If you can prove to me that you truly believe that, then I will let you go."

"What proof can I give you?"

"Answer one question. Do you want your son to grow up without his father?"

Daniel curled his lip in a look of disgust at Jack's question. He took a breath to answer, but the pained look in Jack's eyes stopped him. He furrowed his brow in thought as the scarab counted the seconds. Daniel barely noticed the device as it began to stab at him. Sweat began beading his skin as the unanswered question tortured him. Daniel was still searching for the answer when Jack reached out and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Daniel..."

"No." Daniel whispered. "I don't want Dan'yel to be alone, but you said you would take care of him."

"And I will, but my love isn't the same as your's. I can not replace you."

"He doesn't need me, he doesn't even want me."

"That's not true."

"Jack...I can't stay." Daniel said vacantly as his eyes brightened with unshed tears. "I can't go through this again."

"You are going to suffer from withdrawal no matter what you decide." Jack said coldly. "At least here you will be with your friends, and if you are ever going to be a part of Dan'yel's life you need to forget about Anuket."

Near collapse from exhaustion Jack stared at Daniel, waiting for a decision. Daniel looked over at the door, if he was going to leave he had to do it now. Even as he sat on the bed he could feel his unnatural strength being sapped away. Daniel took his eyes off the door and stared at Jack before turning his attention back toward 'freedom'.

Unable to decide Daniel bowed his head in defeat and broke into tears. Jack watched him for a moment before reaching out and pulling him into a comforting embrace. Jack never had any intention of letting his friend step through the Gate, however, he felt the only way Daniel was going to have a chance to survive was if he realized that he had something to live for.

Fearing that at any moment he was going to lose his courage and his brief hold on sanity Daniel pushed Jack away. Forcing a smile Daniel held his hands out to Jack. When Jack gave him a confused look he shook the leather restraints that still circled his wrists.

"Daniel..."

"Fix these...I am going to need them."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-seven

Sam woke with a start and tried to figure out her surroundings. Recalling that they had made it back to the SGC she gave a sigh of relief. She felt a warm arm draped over her body as she laid on a soft bed. Sniffing the air she identified the slight Naquadah scent that clung to Dan'yel's skin. She could hear the slow rhythm of his breathing as he slept soundly.

Being careful not to wake him Sam slipped out of his embrace and crawled off the bed. Although he should probably be in the infirmary they had been placed in one of the observable VIP rooms to help him relax. After everything that had happened, and the two rapid succession seizures, he was fairly shaken.

Walking up to the door Sam scratched at it. The Airman outside instantly opened the door. Sam padded out on River's pawed feet. She could tell that it was late at night by the dimmed Base lights, but she was fairly certain Jack or Janet would be awake. She had been told that Anuket had been removed, but at the time little was known about how Daniel was going to fair.

As Sam made her way down the hall a foul and unfamiliar scent caught her delicate nose. She paused and sniffed at the air to determine what direction it was coming from. Sam veered away from her original path to follow the scent. After a few twists and turns she discovered the source. A pair of armed men stood impassively outside one of the hallway's doors.

At first Sam couldn't believe that the odor wasn't making them sick, and then she realized that she was probably the only one who could smell it. She walked up to the guards and sat down in front of them. They took the hint immediately and opened the door.

Once the door was open Sam wasn't so sure that she actually wanted to step inside. Straightening out her tail she pulled herself together and entered. Jackson was laying under the hospital bed looking close to death. He raised his head and stared at her with glassy golden eyes. He managed to thump his tail against the floor once, but then he laid back down again.

Circling the bed Sam jumped up and sat down on the large chair positioned a few feet from the edge of the bed. Daniel was struggling against his restraints mindlessly. He compulsively opened and closed his fists and arched his back as far as the leather would allow. He growled in frustration and laid still for a moment while panting for breath.

_"Keep fighting, Daniel."_

Sam hadn't made a noise but Daniel suddenly turned his head to face in her direction. His reddened eyes took a moment to focus on her. After taking another minute to recognize her Daniel smiled brightly. Tears slip from the corners of his eyes, but they seemed to be ones of relief.

"Samantha!"

_"Don't call me that, Daniel. It creeps me out. You always called me 'Sam'."_

"You're okay, you're not hurt...please, please tell Anuket I have not fail her." Daniel begged. "Please, I must have her forgiveness. She is the only one who can release me from this torment. Please...help me. I don't want to die like this, help me."

_"I'm sorry, Daniel. There is nothing I can do for you."_

Daniel stared at Sam hopefully, but when he saw that she wasn't going to move he broke down into true tears. Turning away from her he moaned pitifully. Sam watched him the same way a stone watches the clouds go by. It wasn't until a violent tremor seized his frame that she was broken from her trance. He threw his head back and screamed as the heart monitor suddenly began beeping frantically. Sam looked up through the one way mirror. She knew that there would be a nurse up there, she just didn't know if they were going to do anything about her friend's suffering.

Daniel's cries of pain quickly degraded into a wail of fear. Still no one came into the room to calm him. After a moment of indecision Sam jumped up on the bed next to Daniel. She leaned in and licked the side of his face. Daniel jerked, but it stopped his screaming. He brought his head up to look at her and stared as if he hadn't never seen her before. He tried to reach up and touch her neck, but the restraints kept him from making contact.

"Sa...Sam?"

_"Daniel, you with me?"_

"Please, Sam, go away." Daniel laid his head back down. "I keep slipping in and out of nightmare...I don't want you to have to watch."

_"At least I know you're still in there."_

Assaulted by some unknown pain Daniel ground his teeth together and growled. The scent she had picked up on before was the toxic sweat that rolled off his skin as his body battled with the withdrawal. Every breath seemed to take effort as he started to lose himself once more. Daniel thrashed violently to escape, but he no longer had the strength.

"Shyla!" Daniel cried. "What are you doing to me?!"

_"Daniel, calm down."_ Sam thought pointlessly.

"Jack! Jack, help me! Anuket! Someone...anyone. Please..."

Daniel's last plea was little more than a frightened whimper. Unable to help and no longer capable of watching Sam jumped down off the bed. She tried to offer Jackson some comfort, but he had passed out. There was no telling what the Wulf was going through, but it seemed to be a peaceful slide towards death rather than the violent agony Daniel found himself in.

Sam had to bark at this door to be let out. As she stepped out a nurse stepped inside. She guessed that it was just a routine check and that the nurse had been waiting for 'visitor' time to be over. Sam closed her eyes as she listened to Daniel demand freedom. His personality seemed to shift as quickly as the wind.

Wishing she had sought out Janet first Sam continued down the hall towards the infirmary. She nudged the door open to Janet's office and let herself in. When she found Janet with her head down on her desk sleeping she decided against waking her. Back out in the hall Sam decided that she'd pay River a quick visit in hopes that the distraught Wulf was ready to have her own body back.

There was a single guard outside the door and he greeted her with a respectful nod. She had grown so used to the Airmen opening doors for her during her time as a Wulf that it didn't even bother her anymore. She walked into the room and discovered River curled up on the floor sleeping.

_"I'm going to end up with a sore back if you keep that up."_ Sam sighed.

Just as Daniel had sensed her River jerked awake. Terrified at first she scrambled into the corner and hid her face in her hands. Sam gave the Wulf a minute to collect herself before stepping over carefully and giving her a gentle nudge. River froze for a moment, her whole body tensing up in anticipation of an attack. When no one bit her she slowly pulled her hands away from her face.

"Ca'tar?"

_"In the...fur." _ Sam's long jaw split into a toothy smile.

Sam took a step back as River threw herself at her. The Wulf began raining down kisses on her face and neck in ecstatic recognition. When she calmed down she sat back and started babbling incoherently at Sam, gesturing wildly. Sam shook her head and sighed.

_"River, please, I just want my body back. Okay? Daniel is dying, at the very least I want to be able to say good bye."_

River stopped and looked at Sam sympathetically. Her expression turned to an expectant one. Tilting her head to the side she pushed at Sam's shoulder gently.

_"What? I'm waiting for you."_

Knitting her brow she nudged Sam again. Sam recalled that Jackson often shoved Daniel this way when he wanted them to trade places.

_"River...am I in control of this now?"_

River just started crying again and put both hands on Sam to push her again. Deciding to try her luck Sam closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind the way Daniel had told her to. Sam suddenly felt as if she was going to fall backwards. When she gasped and tried to catch herself her she was shocked when she reached out with her own hands.

"River!" Sam cried happily. "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

Sam pounced on River and scooped her up into a warm embrace. River licked her face enthusiastically until Sam stopped her. Still wagging her tail River nuzzled against Sam happily. Reminded of the tail Sam looked over her shoulder and to her immense relief the tail was no longer swishing behind her.

"Come on, River, why don't you sleep with Dan'yel tonight."

River launched to her feet and ran in a tight circle. The Wulf seemed to have forgotten her trauma. Sam smiled brightly and walked over to the door, when she stepped outside the guard instantly went to stop her.

"At ease, Airman."

"Yes, Ma'am." He smiled. "Good to have you back."

"Let's hope I stay this time."

Sam lead River down the hall to where Dan'yel was still sleeping. When River caught sight of the boy she ran to him and jumped up on the bed. Dan'yel woke with a start but when he saw River he sat up and gave her a hug. He looked up at Sam in the dimly lit room and smiled shyly.

"Sam."

"Go back to sleep, Dan'yel."

"Is...is my father okay?" He asked nervously.

"He will be. He's tough."

Dan'yel looked around. He started to say something, but stopped himself. Sam walked over and helped him lay back. She tucked him into the sheets and River curled up by his side. Sam leaned over and kissed his forehead.

"Sleep now, things will be better in the morning."

"If he dies..."

"Don't worry about that right now. Okay?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

The young boy still looked like he wanted to say something so Sam waited. Eventually Dan'yel just closed his eyes and seemed to slip back into sleep. Sam reached out and brushed a stray lock of his curly hair away from his face. He looked so much like his mother when he was sleeping, it was only when he opened his eyes that his father shined through.

Wide awake from the thrill of being back in her body Sam decided to hunt down Jack. She walked past where Daniel was being held and briefly thought about visiting him again. However, there were no noises coming from his room so she decided that he must have finally found salvation in sleep.

Sam checked the VIP room that Jack usually haunted when he slept on Base, but he wasn't there. She decided that he must be hold up in his office. When she got to Jack's door she found it slightly ajar. She knocked softly, but got no response.

When Sam heard a violent retching she let herself in. Jack was not in the office, but the light under the private bathroom door let her know where he was. The sickening noise of the General being ill assaulted Sam's ears again. She sighed, fearing that Jack was suffering from some withdrawal effects himself.

"Or possibly just stress."

Sam sat on the edge of Jack's desk and waited for him. It was a full ten minutes before she heard the water running as he washed up. He came out of the bathroom with his face buried in a white hand towel. She couldn't believe how young he looked, like the day she first met him. However when he brought his eyes up she could see the years once again.

"Yaaa!" Jack jumped. "River, for crying out loud who let you out?"

"Si..."

"No," Jack interrupted "I don't want to hear it. Ugh...I feel awful."

Sam was about to try and tell him that she was back in her own body when he suddenly stepped up to her. She froze as Jack pulled her into a strong embrace. He held on to her as if seeking comfort at a funeral. Jack took a deep breath and rested his forehead on Sam's shoulder. Having him this close and in such need stole her voice away.

"River, please, I need her back. I can't deal with Daniel on my own. And I certainly can't raise his son myself if it comes to that." Jack whispered. "Besides, all I've ever wanted is for her to be happy, and she is miserable stuck in your body."

Jack pulled away from Sam and held her out at arm's length to look into her eyes. Sam took a breath to respond, but the sorrow in Jack's eyes kept her from thinking of something to say in time.

"I love her." Jack admitted as though the words were painful. "And if you loved her you'd give her back."

The look that suddenly fell over Sam's face caused Jack to pause. He furrowed his brow and stared at her. Sam raised her eye brows and smiled. Jack's face suddenly lost all of its colour.

"Car...Carter?"

Still having trouble with her voice she just nodded. Jack looked like he was about to pass out. He took his hands off he like her skin had suddenly scalded him. She tried to take a step towards him, to reach out and touch him. However she was completely paralyzed. Jack looked around his office before looking back into her aqua eyes. He smiled and flushed like a teenage boy.

"Hmmm...suddenly this seems awkward."

"Still glad to have me back?"

"Absolutely."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-eight

"Jack! Jack!"

Daniel didn't dare thrash, but he did strain uselessly against the restraints. He had no idea what time it was, and he didn't care. Right now he needed help and he knew that there was only one person who had the slightest ability to do so. Grinding his teeth together he wanted to call out again, but he feared his own voice at the moment.

A spine tingling chill swept over Daniel as he fought to control his rebelling body. He jerked away from a sudden wet contact against his cheek. Turning to face the assault he found Jackson with his forepaws up on the bed. The Wulf nuzzled him and whimpered.

"Don't worry, Jackson, I got us into this, I'll get us through it."

Jackson's tail wagged slightly, but he didn't seem very confident, neither did Daniel for that matter. Daniel took a breath to say more but was forced to snap his jaw shut as his chill rose into an unbearable flushing heat. Jackson whined again and suddenly pushed away from the bed.

"Jack..."

"I'm here, Daniel."

A wash of relief flooded over Daniel and for a moment he forgot why he had even called his friend in here. A painful twisting of his stomach reminded him. Turning to face Jack's voice he saw that Sam was with him. Unlike Jack Daniel instantly knew that Sam was the one looking out from behind the aqua eyes.

"Jack, you have to let me go, you have to let me up."

"I ca..."

"I am going to be sick." Daniel interrupted desperately.

"You're already there, Daniel."

"No, Jack, sick, physically ill. I've been fighting it for an hour, but I can't for much longer."

"Da..."

"I do not want to drown in my own vomit...please."

"Carter, help me with this."

Sam had actually already been in motion to remove the leather cuffs at Daniel's ankles. The instant Jack freed Daniel's right wrist Daniel reached over to remove the other one himself. Scrambling off the bed Daniel dashed into the small bathroom. The IV and monitor wires he had been connected to pulled tight and then snapped.

Jack and Sam looked at one another helplessly while listening to their friend violently retching in the next room. The pair had no time to worry about accidental confessions, they both felt that there were far more important matters at hand. Daniel continued until he was just heaving against an empty stomach.

They heard the water run briefly and then Daniel rejoined them, picking the IV needle out of the back of his hand. He didn't make his way over to the bed, instead he stumbled into the corner of the room and sat down. Jackson walked over and collapsed in front of him. Reaching out with a trembling hand Daniel stroked his partner's thick fur.

"Feel better?" Jack asked.

"No."

"You...uh...you sound a little more like 'yourself'."

"Anuket..."

"She's dead." Jack said quickly.

"I know." Daniel forced a smile. "I...I just wanted to make sure that...that you were able to...to keep her from...from..."

"Take it easy, Daniel, nothing happened." Jack assured.

"You're stronger than I am."

"No, I simply wasn't as messed up by all those Goa'uld brain-zapping rays."

"You look younger..."

"Yeah, well I still feel the miles."

Daniel managed a quick chuckle, but instantly regretted it. Wrapping his arms over his stomach he tilted his head back against the wall. When he started shaking Sam stepped up and knelt down in front of him. Daniel jerked back as she touched his shoulder. He tried to look at her but his eyes kept rolling back.

"Daniel?" Sam asked concerned.

"I'm here, I'm just not sure for how much longer."

"You must be through the worst of it, at least you know who you are."

"I can't survive this..."

"Don't talk like that, Daniel." Jack admonished.

"I hear it raining."

"What?"

"It's raining...there's blood soaking the floor." Daniel muttered vacantly. "Why is there so much blood? Is it mine? Blood, it's everywhere..."

"He's hallucinating, Sir." Sam put her hand against his forehead. "Get Janet, he's burning up."

As Jack turned to phone for Janet Sam tried to help Daniel get to his feet. Jackson moved out of the way, but he didn't make it far before curling back up on the floor. With the doctor on her way Jack came over and slipped under Daniel's arm to help him stand. He started to help him towards the bed, but Sam stopped him.

"No, we need to get him in some cold water or he's going to cook from the inside out."

"I don't want to see it!" Daniel cried as he weld his eyes shut. "The ground...the stones are bleeding! Someone help them!"

"Easy, Daniel." Jack said softly. "We're going to help you."

"There is nothing that can be done..."

Sam and Jack exchanged a pained look. Only minutes before it had seemed like Daniel was back, now he was gone again, driven to delirium. Janet arrived just as Sam had begun to draw a cold bath. She agreed with the course of action as she pulled back one of Daniel's eyelids to look at his pupils.

"Don't make it too cold," Janet warned "if he shivers it will just make things worse."

Daniel convulsed in Jack's arms as the fever climbed higher. He lifted him up and placed him the quickly filling tub. Crying out as the cool water touched his skin Daniel fought to escape. Jack held him down while Janet injected medication to bring the fever under control into his arm.

As his energy drained away Daniel's attempts at freedom grew progressively weaker. By the time the water lapped against his chest he was out of fight. With the adrenaline fail his emotions switched to fear. Turning his face away from the others he cried quietly until he passed out. Jack held his head up to make sure he didn't drown.

"That's enough, General, we can't let him get too cold."

"Right."

Sam helped Jack haul Daniel out of the tub, ignoring the large amounts of water spilling onto the floor. She retrieved a towel, but it was almost a pointless effort to dry him and his clothing off with it. Jack took Daniel back over to the bed and just laid him down on it wet.

"That was a close call." Janet sighed.

"How many more of those do you think he can take?" Jack asked.

"Not many. I'll get some IV fluids back in him."

Jack and Sam sat down on the far edge of the bed together as Janet reconnected the IV. She looked as though she hadn't slept for days so Jack ordered her to find somewhere to get some rest. She agreed but made sure that she'd be woken if Daniel started to slid towards death again.

Daniel jerked in fitful sleep causing Jack to reach out and lay his hand on his soaking chest. Sam wished she could think of something to say, but nothing came to mind. Jack's own mind was numb as he watched Daniel fight demons in his sleep.

For almost an hour Daniel simply slept off the fever. Sam reached over once in a while to make sure his temperature wasn't too high. Eventually his eyes fluttered open. He stared up at the ceiling, his brow knit in concentration.

"Jack?"

"Yeah."

"Why...why am I wet?"

"You went delirious with fever, the bath was to help bring it down."

Daniel closed his eyes and nodded. After a moment of stillness he suddenly burst into action. Jack was so taken by surprise that there was nothing he could do to stop his friend. Daniel bolted for the bathroom, destroying the IV once again. There was a dry, unproductive retching noise that seemed to last forever that turned both Jack and Sam's stomach.

Eventually Daniel wandered back out to join his friends. He sat down on the edge of the bed and stared at the floor. Sam switched positions to sit next to him so that she could put her arm over his shoulders. Daniel looked at her and smiled sadly.

"It's going to happen again." Daniel announced.

"We don't know that."

"I do."

Sam looked to Jack for help, but he had nothing to offer. Daniel sighed heavily and laid down on his back. When he started to shake again he forced himself to sit up. After looking at Jackson who was sleeping in the corner he turned his attention to Jack.

"I want to see him, Jack, but I don't know if I should."

"You should."

"Is it fair to him to see me like this?"

"I think it would be worse if he never got to see you again."

"Where is he?"

"I'll go get him." Sam volunteered.

"Thank you, Sam."

Sam left the room and the pair found themselves in a thick silence. Daniel quickly lost the strength to sit up and laid back down. Panting heavily he closed his eyes and tried to keep his temporary hold on sanity. Jack shifted his weight uncomfortably.

"What are we going to do with you, Daniel?" Jack sighed heavily.

"Ask me my name." Daniel gasped.

"Dan..."

"Ask!"

"What is your name?"

"Daniel." He replied and relaxed. "Please don't ask me questions that I can't answer, Jack. It sets off the scarab in my chest."

"So that's what that thing does, forces you to answer?"

"Yes. Please...no more questions."

"Sorry." Jack looked at the disk in Daniel's temple. "We're going to have to figure a way to get that thing off of there."

"No we don't."

Before Jack could chastise Daniel for his grim out look Sam came into the room with Dan'yel at her side. He looked frightened and held on to Sam's hand tightly. Jack got up off Daniel's bed and walked over to him. Kneeling down he gave the boy a reassuring hug. Daniel forced himself to sit up and then smiled brightly.

"Dan'yel."

"H...hello."

"Please don't be afraid, I just wanted to talk to you. Sam and Jack can stay in the room if it makes you feel more comfortable."

Dan'yel looked to the pair and then shook his head.

"No, I'd rather us be alone." Dan'yel said firmly.

"We'll be outside." Sam gave Dan'yel a quick hug.

As Jack and Sam left River darted into the room. She walked over to her father and laid down next to him and sighed. Dan'yel stared at her, lost in thought. He didn't move until Daniel called his name softly. Looking up at his father Dan'yel came over and struggled to get up on the bed. For a while the pair just sat in silence.

"Are you dying?" Dan'yel whispered.

"Yes."

"Do you blame me?"

"No."

Dan'yel thought about this for a moment. He looked a lot older than his ten years. A hard life had brought him into adulthood far before he was ready for it. Daniel reached out hesitantly and put his hand on Dan'yel's shoulder.

"You know that I can't lie, right?"

Dan'yel nodded.

"Good. I want you to ask me anything you want."

"Do you..." Dan'yel hesitated. "Do you regret what happened between you and my mother?"

"Yes." Daniel nodded. "I wish that things had been different. Even if I couldn't stop what happened I wish more than anything that I had known about you, it wasn't fair that you had to pay for our mistake. I don't regret for one second that you were born, I do however wish I could have been a better part of your life."

"D...do you love me?"

"Yes."

Dan'yel finally found the courage to look at his father. The courage didn't last long and he quickly broke down into tears. Daniel reached out and pulled him into a warm embrace. Dan'yel held onto his shirt as he cried. Daniel tried to fight off the increasing tremors he felt as the teeth of withdrawal began to gnaw on his flesh once more. All he wanted was one more minute of sanity.

"I...I've hated you all my life." Dan'yel whimpered. "How can you love me?"

"Because you are an innocent victim, and my son."

"I'm not going to let you die."

"Nothing can stop that, and I don't want you blaming yourself."

"I sold you for a Sarcophagus." Dan'yel suddenly admitted.

"What?"

"That was my price, that is what Ash gave me for your life. I can save you."

"No. Dan'yel, no. I don't want that, I..."

Daniel was cut off suddenly as his back spasmed. Forced to arch back Daniel pushed his son away so that he wouldn't get hurt. Dan'yel panicked as Daniel fell back against the bed, wracked with violent tremors.

"Samantha!" Dan'yel cried.

Jack and Sam were in the room before he'd even finished calling her name. Jack hit the alarm button that would bring Janet and other medical help to the scene. Sam raced over to the bed and pressed down on Daniel's chest to get him to lay flat before his broke his own back. Daniel gripped the sheets so tightly that he tore them.

"He's having a seizure!" Sam cried.

River had already jumped to her feet and was now trying to bring Dan'yel into the corner where she could better protect him. Dan'yel watched in horror as Daniel mimicked the seizures he fell to so often himself. Janet ran into the room and instantly assessed the situation. She started barking orders that Dan'yel didn't understand. The entire room had been thrown into chaos but suddenly it all seemed to go still.

"He's gone into arrest!" Janet barked. "I need a crash cart!"

Tears traced down Dan'yel's face, but he couldn't look away from the scene. Janet tore open Daniel's shirt as the medical team scrambled to get her the equipment she needed to jump start his heart. The golden bug glittered against his chest as if defying to be removed. The seizure had left his eyes rolled back to the white and now they stared blankly at Dan'yel.

"Clear!"

There was a high pitched whining sound as Janet pressed the metal paddles against Daniel's chest. As the device let off its high energy charge Daniel jerked in what looked like the beginning of another seizure. Daniel had ripped off all the monitors so Janet had to reach up and take his pulse manual. Her whole frame seemed to relax.

"Got a pulse, it's weak, but it's there."

"He is going to wake?" Jack asked.

"Too soon to tell. Even if he does..."

"It could happen again at any minute." Jack finished.

"I'm afraid so. I'm sorry, General, if his heart stops again...I don't think Daniel's going to be able to make it through."

Jack closed his eyes and pinched at the bridge of his nose against the stress. Sam was just staring sadly at Daniel as his chest slowly rose and fell in a feeble effort to breath. Dan'yel started shaking, but then River licked his hand to give him courage. He looked down at her and she wagged at him.

"I...I have a Sarcophagus." Dan'yel announced.

"What?" Sam and Jack asked in unison.

"I have one, at my mother's temple."

"Dan'yel," Sam said softly "that one has been broken for years."

"Ash gave me the Crystals to fix it in exchange for my father."

"That's what was in that box..."

"Carter? What is going on?"

"It looks like we might have a working Sarcophagus."

"Sir," Janet said "I'm not sure, but maybe we can wean Daniel off rather than this violent cold turkey. He's probably not going to live through the day without it."

Jack visibly winched at Janet's almost cold statement. He looked over at Dan'yel and the Wulves for a long moment before turning his attention back to Daniel. Sweat was dripping off his skin as he twitched in unconsciousness. Jack reached out and brushed at the disk embedded in Daniel's temple, briefly noting the skin around it was angry and red.

"Carter?"

"We might as well try, Sir. He has nothing to lose at this point."

"That's not true...he could lose his soul."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-nine

Jack stalked the halls of the SGC like a lion pacing in a concrete cage. No one bothered him with anything even as simple as a 'Good morning, Sir', in fact the smart ones did everything in their power to make sure they weren't in his path. He wasn't angry, and he wouldn't have lashed out at anyone, however, he had the air of someone best left alone.

Making his way to the Gateroom he took a deep breath and pulled his shoulders back before stepping inside. SG-4 was busy getting ready to leave and busied themselves with the usual checks. Sam was kneeling in front of a small metal case, inspecting the tools inside. She had taken the bandage off her neck and Jack could see the angry ring of stitched up puncture wounds she wore. River caught sight of Jack and walked over to him.

The young Wulf had certainly grown up over the past few days. She didn't bound around with her tail held high anymore. When she did wag it was a slow sweeping motion rather than the spastic thrashing. She kept close tabs on Sam now and followed her ever direction to the letter within the limits of her understanding. Stepping up to Jack River sat down and leaned forward so that he could rub between her ears, which he did.

"Carter?"

"Yes, Sir?"

Sam looked up from her work and Jack found himself momentarily speechless. With everything that was happening they didn't have the time nor the emotional energy to discuss his verbal slip. He was hoping that they could just carry on as though nothing had changed, but that was impossible. Even now as she watched him speechless a sad knowing smile touched her lips.

"Sir?"

"Sorry, uh...I was wondering if I could borrow River while you're gone."

"River?"

"She'll be okay with you off world for a few hours, right?"

"She should be, may I ask why though?"

"I need her seizure detecting skills." Jack explained.

"Of course." Sam nodded and turned to River. "River, change of plans, you're going to stay with the General. Understand?"

River looked up at Jack and wagged.

"I think she gets it." Jack forced a smile.

"She's a completely different Wulf." Sam said with a touch of sadness. "I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I kinda miss her wildness."

"It is never easy to see young innocents lost."

Sam looked up at Jack, startled by the pain in his voice. She instantly realized that it wasn't River he had been talking about. Jack forced another empty smile, but nothing could hide his heavy heart and weary soul. The Gate started dialing in the background as Sam stepped up and wrapped her arms around Jack's waist in a warm hug.

Jack froze in place at the unexpected, and far too public, display of affection. She didn't hold on to him long and when she backed away she seemed to already have regrets. Sam knelt back down to the case of tools and closed it, taking far more time than she needed to lock it. The vortex splashed out on the scene and established a shimmering pool.

"Dr. Carter," the team leader of SG-4 called "we're ready to go when you are."

"I'm ready."

"Good luck, Carter."

"Sir..." Sam hesitated "even if I can get the Sarcophagus working, are we real..."

"I haven't decided yet." Jack interrupted.

Sam went to say more, but stopped herself and just nodded. Picking up the case she followed SG-4 through the Gate to Shyla's world. Jack stayed at the base of the ramp staring at the empty Gate long after the wormhole had collapsed. It wasn't until River nudged him gently that he snapped out of his thoughts.

"Don't worry, River, she'll be back soon."

River tilted her head to the side in confusion. It wasn't Sam she was worried about. She was used to Jack telling her his thoughts, but today he was not interested in a confessional. Leaving the Gateroom he headed towards the VIP rooms with River following at his side. As he came to the room he was looking for Janet was just stepping out.

"Good morning, Sir." Janet greeted.

"How are they?"

"Despite my earlier fears Dan'yel seems to be taking well to the medication. I'm thinking we can hold off on any surgery decision for a while."

"Good. What about Daniel?"

"I don't really know what to say about him, Sir." Janet admitted. "His blood work actually shows a touch of progress, I just don't know if it is enough. I wish I could get a functional MRI of his brain function to see how much damage the seizure and subsequent heart attack did."

"Why can't you?"

"The device in his temple and chest are ferrous metal. If you even brought him near a working MRI they'd be ripped out by the magnetic field."

"Might be a good way to get rid of them."

"He wouldn't survive it. I did take an X-ray eariler and the device on his chest has wire thin tendrils that travel through his lungs, around his heart and into the spinal cord."

"Ouch." Jack winched. "So even if he does pull through there is no way we are getting that thing off of there?"

"I've been thinking about that, Sir. Honestly, I don't think it can be safely removed, or even tampered with. If it was that easy there would be nothing stopping a victim from just pulling it off. However, what if Daniel couldn't hear? The device must be reading his mind in someway to know when a question has been presented and if he's answering truthfully. If Daniel was deaf, an innocent question couldn't trigger it."

"Deaf? What? Poke out his ear drums?"

"Uh...no, Sir. I was thinking more along the lines of some specialty ear plugs. Something he could remove when it was safe. Questions asked in the background environment seem to affect him, at least if he couldn't hear he'd be able to be in public without fear of an attack."

"It's a good thought, Doc." Jack nodded. "Hopefully we'll be able to ask him what he think about it."

"Just hold off asking him anything right now."

"What?"

"He is in a minimal conscious state at the moment and you ask him a question..."

"He'll have no way of answering it."

"Exactly."

"Got it, no questions."

Janet smiled and left for the infirmary. Jack mental reminded himself once again about the questions and stepped into the room. Jack had had Daniel moved out of medical and into one of the VIP rooms so that Dan'yel could spend some time with his father in a less stressful environment. Even if Daniel wasn't aware of his surroundings it seemed only right to try and make him comfortable.

Locked in unnatural sleep on the large bed Daniel was motionless. Jackson was curled up next to him and River instantly went up and touched his nose with her own. The elder Wulf opened his eyes and licked his daughter's face once before falling asleep again. Jack reached out and ruffled Jackson's fur before turning to Dan'yel and smiling.

"Good morning, Dan'yel."

"Good morning, Sir."

Dan'yel was sitting on the couch against the far wall. In his hands was a Rubik's cube that he was twisiting pointlessly. Jack came over and sat down next to him. Dan'yel's eyes were reddened from tears, but they were dry at the moment. River came up and nuzzled him.

"I had a cube just like that when I was younger, I never could get the colours to match on all the sides."

"So that's what I'm supposed to do with it." Dan'yel said thoughtfully as he looked down at the cube in a new light.

"I take it someone gave that to you and didn't tell you it was a puzzle." Jack said, careful to avoid asking a question.

"When I couldn't sleep the night nurse pulled it out of the cupboard and gave it to me, but she didn't say what it was. It's been keeping busy though."

"That's all that matters." Jack smiled and got to his feet. "Come on, let's go."

"Whe..."

"To get you something to eat." Jack answered before the questions could be asked.

Dan'yel looked over at his father anxiously.

"He'll be okay while we're gone."

After another moment's hesitation Dan'yel nodded and got up off the couch. Before leaving he looked at the colourful cube in his hands and stared at it. Jack watched in fascination as the young boy studied the puzzle that he had been idle playing with all night. With a sudden burst of energy Dan'yel flipped the cube over in his hands and within a dozen twists he had a solid colours on all six sides.

"Wow..." Jack ruffled Dan'yel's curly hair "you really are just like your father, give him enough time with any puzzle and he'll pull the answer out of nowhere."

Dan'yel smiled brightly and put the solved Rubik's cube down on the couch. Jack offered him his hand and he took it. River followed them out of the room and down the hall as they made their way to the elevator. When they got all the way to the surface and Jack signed out of the Base Dan'yel paused.

"Where...where are we going?"

"There's a little diner not to far from here that has the best breakfast available on planet Earth. I also thought some fresh air might be good for us both."

Dan'yel looked past Jack, down the tunnel where the outside world waited.

"There's no need to be afraid." Jack assured.

Dan'yel turned to River and she wagged. Feeling more secure he took Jack's hand again and they walked out to the parking lot. They didn't have to drive far before coming to the classic diner along the side of the forested mountain road. Jack had one of River's service vests in the car and he slipped it on her so that she was an official working dog before they headed inside.

They were shown to a booth by the window and settled in on opposite sides. River crawled under the table and curled up on Jack's feet. He felt more comfortable off the Base knowing that the Wulf would let him know if Dan'yel was going to have a seizure. The waitress dropped off two menus and wandered away. Dan'yel picked one up and looked at it blankly.

"Dan'yel...can you read?"

"No, Sir."

"Well, don't worry about it. There really is only one reason to come here, so I'll order for us both."

"Thank you."

Looking truly relieved to not have to decipher the code on the menu Dan'yel put it down and stared out the window. Jack watched him, while trying to look like he wasn't. He could almost hear the boy's dark thoughts. He had the same brooding look on his face that Daniel had so often when he felt like he should be doing more to control the world around him.

"Hey there, Handsome." The waitress greeted warmly. "What can I get you two?"

"We need waffles, Belgium ones." Jack replied.

"Strawberries and cream with those?"

"Absolutely. And dog will have a plate of your finest chopped steak, rare."

"You got it, Love."

The waitress winked and disappeared into the kitchen. River seemed to realize that she had been included in the morning meal because her tail suddenly started thumping against the ground. It didn't take long for the food to arrive. Jack took the plate of lightly grilled steak slices and placed it under table where River chomped it down within seconds.

Dan'yel stared at the large plate of waffles with fruit and cream as if he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do with it. Chuckling Jack reached over the table and picked up the syrup bottle and added a large quantity of the stick brown liquid to both of their meals. Dan'yel looked even more afraid to try the waffles now.

"Trust me." Jack smiled.

After give Jack a skeptical look that was purely his father's Dan'yel picked up his fork and tried the offering. He was so surprised by the flavor that his eyes actually got wider. Tucking into his own plate Jack couldn't help but laugh.

"Good, eh?"

"Amazing!"

"Just don't tell Carter I fed you so much sugar for breakfast, she would not approve."

"Why do you call her that?"

"What? Carter?"

"Yes."

"Well, it is her name."

"Yes, but you don't call my father 'Jackson'."

"It's complicated."

Dan'yel seemed to accept this and put his full concentration into enjoying the sugar ladened breakfast. Under the table River belched loudly as she finished licking the now clean plate. The boys both laughed at the pup and she wagged. Once they were done and the plates taken away Jack had the waitress bring some coffee for himself and some orange juice for Dan'yel. The orange juice was something Dan'yel had had at the Base before, but it was still clear that he enjoyed it immensely.

"Thank you," Dan'yel said shyly "for everything."

"You're welcome."

"I'm..." Dan'yel paused and looked around nervously "I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused. I know you all wish I had never been born."

"That's not true, Dan'yel." Jack said honestly. "I wish a lot of things, but that's not one of them."

"You did bring me here to talk about my father though."

"I did." Jack admitted.

"You don't want to use the Sarcophagus again..." Dan'yel sighed.

"Dan'yel, your father is very special to me, I know you know that."

Dan'yel nodded, keeping his eyes on the table.

"What you may not know is that there is more than just his life at stake here. Honestly I don't think he would even want us to use it."

"He doesn't."

"What?"

"I...I told him that I had one and he...he panicked. I think it's why he had the seizure. I did that to him."

"No, Anuket did that." Jack said firmly.

"Are you angry?"

"No, in fact I am glad you told me. It makes my decision easier."

"Daniel is going to die...isn't he?"

"Don't count your father out just yet, he's made some miraculous recoveries in the past. However, I don't think we should put him through any more Sarcophagus use either way."

"Yes, Sir."

"I'm sorry, Dan'yel."

"Can we go back now?"

"Of course."

Jack left more than enough money on the table to pay the bill and they left. Back on Base Jack took Dan'yel down to the VIP room. Daniel's condition was unchanged, but Jackson seemed a bit more responsive. When Dan'yel came into the room the Wulf jumped down off the bed and walked over to him. Using his body Jackson pushed Dan'yel over to the bed in a silent demand that he get on.

"Go ahead." Jack nodded as Dan'yel looked back to him for permission.

Dan'yel crawled up on the bed and snuggled against his father, resting his head on his chest. Jackson jumped up and curled up protectively next to Dan'yel and quickly fell asleep. It would be a heartwarming scene if Jack didn't know the circumstances behind it. River looked like she wanted to join them.

"He's your father too, go ahead."

River shook her head and pressed against Jack's leg. She had been given orders by Sam to stay at Jack's side and that was exactly what she was going to do. Grateful for the support Jack leaned down and stroked her neck. Feeling like the odd man out in the room Jack decided not to stick around.

Going to his office Jack laid down on the leather couch. He hadn't slept the night before and he wasn't about to sleep now, but it did feel good to get off his feet. River sat on the floor next to him and stretched her neck out to lay it down on his chest. Jack smoothed out her fur while he seconded guessed his decision.

When the off world activation alarms when off Jack simply waited for Sam to come to him. He wasn't disappointed and she quickly appeared at his office door. She knocked quietly and he sat up. Jack motioned for her to come inside and she walked up to him with two small blue Crystals in her hands.

"Sir, the Sarcophagus..."

"It doesn't really matter, Carter." Jack sighed.

"Sir?"

"I'm not putting Daniel in that thing."

"That's probably a good idea considering what I found."

"Carter?"

Sam held out the blue Crystals for Jack to take. He looked at them with mild interest, but didn't see whatever it was that Sam saw. She sat down next to him and took the one in his right hand away.

"You have to hold it up to the light to see it."

"See what?" Jack asked.

"The thin black line inside."

Squinting at the stone in Sam's hand Jack looked more carefully at it as she held it up. It took him a while to see what she was talking about. Then suddenly he caught sight of a black inclusion in the clear stone, finer than a human hair.

"What is it?"

"I can't say for sure, but if you asked me to guess I'd say it's a trap set by Ash. The original Crystal has some micro fractures, but no inclusions. I'm fairly certain that Ash wasn't being true to his word and rigged the new Sarcophagus Crystals to kill Dan'yel."

"Why does that not surprise me?" Jack growled.

"Because he was a Goa'uld?"

"Ah yes, that's it."

Jack sighed heavily and bowed his head so that he could pull his free hand though his hair. Sam sat next to him quietly. She took the other Crystal from him and slipped both of them into her pocket. River nudged her leg and whimpered. Sam looked at her and tried to smile. River looked to Jack and then back at Sam before a hesitant wag.

"Sir...what are we going to do about Daniel?"

"The only thing we can do, Carter. Wait."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

It was the middle of the night again. Why did everything seem so much scarier and harder to deal with in the darkness of the night? Dan'yel curled up tighter against his father's side and tried to will himself back to sleep. During the long, cold desert nights on the floor of the slaver's house he used to hold his breath until he passed out. He tried the trick now, but when his lungs started to burn he automatically took a break.

The fact that these could be the last moments of Daniel's life kept running thought Dan'yel's mind. He was resting his head against Daniel's chest to monitor his heartbeat, despite the fact that there was a machine in the room that was doing that for him. They had stripped Daniel of his cotton shirt in an effort to keep his temperature down, but his skin was still radiating a dangerous heat.

Opening his eyes Dan'yel looked over the slowly rising and falling chest of his father to the others in the room. Jack was sitting on the couch, his head back, his jaw open, and softly snoring. Laying down on the couch with her head resting in Jack's lap Sam seemed to sleep peacefully. River was on the floor in front of them curled up with her nose covered by her tail.

River opened her blue eye and looked up at Dan'yel as if she had sensed that he was awake. Getting to her feet she padded over and reached her long neck over Daniel in order to give Dan'yel a quick lick. Before going back over to her place on the floor River dragged her tongue up the side of Daniel's face as well.

To Dan'yel's surprise his father reacted to River's wet touch. He didn't open his eyes, but he did smile slightly. Hopeful to be seeing some signs of life Dan'yel nuzzled closer. Daniel took a deeper breath causing Dan'yel to raise his head up. It looked like he was trying to open his eyes. Dan'yel held his own breath in his throat as he watched his father struggle.

Daniel never managed to surface and slipped back into a more peaceful sleep. Sighing Dan'yel laid his head back down and continued to listen to the slow steady rhythm of Daniel's heart. Jackson was laying next to him and for a moment he whimpered in his own sleep before settling down again.

Despite being surrounded in the small room Dan'yel had never felt so alone. He'd never had much human contact. The other young slaves were afraid to go near him, afraid that they'd catch whatever caused his seizures and become unfit even for sale. He shuddered as he recalled a time when his owner had tried to beat him out of one of his fits, thinking that he was malingering. Dan'yel didn't remember the actual beating, but he vividly recalled the month it had taken for the painful marks to heal.

Closing his eyes Dan'yel tried to focus on how warm and comfortable he was at this moment. He tried to push all his guilt and negative thoughts to the back of his mind so he could just enjoy this peace before the inevitable storm. However his stomach was tied in a firm knot and it was not going to let him relax.

Tears slipped from the corners of Dan'yel's eyes, but he was almost numb to their effects. With his ear still against Daniel's chest he tried to will his own small heart to match its rhythm. That way if Daniel died he could go with him. No matter how hard he tried he could not get his racing pulse to match the slow thumping of his father's heart.

Dan'yel's blood suddenly turned to ice. He wasn't even sure why at first, then he figured it out. The timing of the thumping in his ear had changed. It was starting to race like his own. Before Dan'yel could react the beating of Daniel's heart stumbled and shuddered to a stop. Dan'yel sat up bolt upright.

"Dad?"

The heart monitor gave out a keen whine of distress. Horrified Dan'yel put his hand down on Daniel's chest. There was a sudden and powerful jolt that lanced pain up his arm and into his chest. Daniel felt the shock as well and arched his back with a breathless cry. Dan'yel had been too surprised to even yelp. Daniel fell back to the bed, still unconscious but breathing once again.

Daniel's cry had jerked Jack and Sam awake and the heart monitor had brought in Janet and a crash crew. Jack lept to his feet before he was even fully awake, unceremoniously dumping Sam onto the floor, on top of River. Both yelped out in surprise.

"What's happening?" Jack demanded.

"Daniel went into arrest." Janet announced clinically. "But...somehow he's stabilized again."

"Dan'yel?" Sam asked softly as she got to her feet. "Are you hurt?"

Dan'yel was holding his left wrist tightly to his chest with his right hand. Shaking he just stared at his father, making sure that he was breathing. Sam came over and sat down on the edge of the bed and held her hand out.

"Dan'yel, can I see your hand?"

"I...I don't know what happened." He whimpered.

"It's okay, I'm just trying to help."

Dan'yel nodded and held his hand out. Jack and Sam both gasped sharply while Janet barked some orders to her night nurse staff. Sam took Dan'yel hand gently. In the middle of Dan'yel's palm was a perfect bright white imprint of the scarab in Daniel's chest surround by angry red flesh. Upon closer inspection Sam realized that the white was blistering.

"Yeouch!" Jack sympathized. "Dan'yel, what happened?"

"I don't know. Daniel's heart stopped and I put my hand on his chest, and then it hurt, it hurt all the way into my chest."

"Sounds and looks like an electrical burn." Janet noted. "Don't worry, Dan'yel, the nurses are coming back with some dressings and the something for the pain."

"What about my father?"

Janet glanced up at the monitor that was ticking off all of Daniel's vitals. Everything was as normal as could be expected.

"Amazingly, he's stable."

"Stable?" Dan'yel repeated confused.

"He's okay." Jack translated. "Janet, didn't you say something about that scarab having wires wrapped around Daniel's heart?"

"Yes, they are very fine, but they are there."

"Dan'yel...did you ask your dad a question?"

"Sort of."

"I bet the scarab jolted him back to life." Jack guessed.

"That doesn't make much sense, Sir." Sam argued. "If the scarab was reacting to a question, why isn't it still torturing him?"

"I don't know, Carter, you're the tecno wiz around here."

Sam seemed to take Jack's comment as a challenge and looked thoughtfully at Daniel. The nurses returned with the supplies needed to treat Dan'yel's second degree burn. He chewed on his bottom lip as Janet applied a salve and wrapped it in gauze.

"Is it going to scar?" Dan'yel asked.

"I'm afraid it probably will."

Dan'yel nodded. He looked down at his wrapped hand. He hoped that it did scar, it would be a reminder of what he'd done for the rest of his life. While he was contemplating the scar Sam was hovering over Daniel. She looked like she wanted to the touch the scarab, but didn't dare.

"Janet, when you shocked Daniel, how powerful was it?"

"Around 700 volts."

"What are you thinking, Carter?"

"I'm thinking that the defibrillation may have damaged the scarab somehow. Looking at the disc on his temple there are signs of electrical damage on the surrounding skin. I think it may have been fried and when Dan'yel combined a question with touching the device it released a stored charge."

"Kick starting his heart." Janet nodded.

"Does that mean it's broken now?"

"Only one way to really know. We'll have to ask him something."

"He's gotta wake up first." Jack sighed. "What are the chances of that, Doc?"

"I'm sorry, Sir, I still have no idea. I'm surprised he's still breathing as it is."

"Right. Of course. More hurry up and wait?"

"I'm afraid so, Sir." Janet wandered over to the monitor and punched a few buttons. "At least we can see that there is some merit to Sam's theory."

"Oh?"

"Right here," Janet poked the screen "a few seconds after his heart stops there is a flare of electrical activity and then he fights his way back to a normal rhythm. Actually it did a better job than I could have with the external defibrillator."

"Are you trying to tell me that that thing may have just saved his life?" Jack asked.

"Not alone...I don't think it would have happened without Dan'yel."

All eyes turned on Dan'yel and he flushed. Jack smiled and reached out to ruffle the young boy's curly hair. Janet checked on Daniel one last time before ducking out of the small room. Jackson lifted his head up and when he found that Dan'yel was sitting on the end of the bed he got up. Gently taking Dan'yel's shirt in his teeth he demanded that the boy return to Daniel's side.

Sam helped Dan'yel get settled again and leaned in to kiss his forehead. A sad smile touched Dan'yel's lips and his eye lids suddenly felt heavy. Sam encouraged him to close his eyes and soon he was sleeping. Sam brushed a lock of hair off of Dan'yel's face and then reached up and brushed Daniel's hair away from his face as well.

Exhausted Jack returned to his place on the couch. When Sam came over she guided him into laying down on his side rather than sitting. He raised a questioning eye brow, but she didn't explain herself. Sam laid down on the couch as well, her back up against his stomach. After a moment Jack hesitantly placed his arm over her.

"Carter...if the worst happens..." Jack paused. "I don't think I can raise Dan'yel on my own."

"You won't have to."

Sam could feel Jack relaxing and she did so herself as well. Jack hugged her closer and suddenly she could feel his hot breath brushing against the back of her neck. It was a comforting sensation that helped ease some of her fears about the future. Jack's breathing quickly became deep and slow in sleep. Closing her eyes Sam's joined him in dreams.

Hours passed with little more than the quiet beeping of the heart monitor disturbing the makeshift family. In the darkness Daniel fluttered his eyes open. The heart monitor spiked for a moment before settling again. Blinking a few times Daniel tried to figure out his surrounding. He felt safe, even though he didn't know why.

There was an odd pressure on his chest that he didn't understand. Looking down Daniel found a mass of curly sandy brown hair nestled against him. A weak smile spread across Daniel's face and he wrapped his arms around Dan'yel and held him closer. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath, enjoying the ability to do so without pain.

Feeling weak, but alert, Daniel turned his head to the side to search for his partner. Jackson lifted up his head when Daniel looked at him. His long toothy jaw opened in a smile and he leaned forward and gently licked his face. Daniel smiled, but he didn't dare chuckle, fearing waking his sleeping son.

When Daniel heard a faint snoring he turned his head to the other side. The sight of Sam curled up in Jack's arms was a startling one. Smiling brightly Daniel just stared at the pair, they both looked stressed and yet peaceful all at the same time. Sam became a little restless causing Jack to hold her tighter. Daniel watched Sam instantly settle back down and his eyes brightened with tears, the smile still on his face.

"Makes it all worth it..." Daniel whispered.

Dan'yel jolted at the sound of his father's voice. He froze solid, as if afraid to even breath. Daniel reached up and smoothed out his son's hair with a gentle hand. Dan'yel tilted his head back to look up at Daniel. Seeing his own blue eyes reflected in the young boys face Daniel was brought to tears.

"Dad? Are you okay?"

"I've never felt better."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty-one

Jack woke slowly without opening his eyes. It took him a moment to figure out why he was so warm before realizing that it was Sam snuggled up against him. Her short hair tickled the underside of his chin anytime either one of them took a breath. He wasn't sure what the future was going to hold for them, all he knew was that he didn't have the emotional strength to cope with it right now. In fact he wasn't sure he had the energy to even face the day and thought about just going back to sleep.

A sudden hot rush of air against his face caused Jack to furrow his brow in confusion. The rush repeated itself. Jack had that eerie feeling of being watched. He slowly opened his eyes, fully expecting to find River watching him. When his vision cleared he did find a mutt staring at him intently, but it wasn't River. Before he could say anything a large wet tongue slapped him against the face.

"Arrrrgghhh! Jackson!"

Sam yelped as she was jerked awake. She soon found herself under a similar salivary attack as Jackson greeted her with enthusiasm. The pair fought to sit up and Jackson jumped up into Jack's lap while River was all over Sam. Jack pushed Jackson off.

"Get off me, Flea Motel." Jack grumbled even though he was smiling. "I know you use that tongue as toilet paper and I would appreciate it if you didn't lick me with it."

"His mouth is cleaner than yours."

"Daniel?" Jack and Sam asked in unison.

"Yes." He answered automatically.

Daniel was sitting up in bed, leaning against the headboard. Dan'yel was curled up next to him still sleeping. Jackson jumped up onto the bed and started rolling around, tail wagging furiously. River joined the fray and soon the two had tumbled off the bed in a playful tangle of teeth and fur. Woken by the wulves Dan'yel instantly sat up and wrapped his arms around his father in a warm hug.

"Daniel..." Jack got to his feet "you're looking...alive."

"Thanks."

"How are you feeling?" Sam asked as she came over and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Not as good as Jackson, but I think I'm going to make it."

"That's amazing. We were all pretty sure you were a goner." Jack smiled. "Again."

"Ha-ha."

"Hey, it's not my fault you've got more lives than a cat and less luck than a three footed rabbit."

Daniel rolled his eyes, but he still had a smile on his face. His skin was still missing most of its colour and he looked like he could still use a few good night's worth of sleep. However he was awake and oriented and that was all Jack really cared about at the moment.

"So, Dan'yel tells me my heart stopped." Daniel said casually.

"Twice." Jack beamed.

"Thank you for not taking me to the Sarcophagus."

"Well, Dan'yel did tell me that you had said you didn't want us to. Isn't that right?"

"Yes, Sir." Dan'yel answered shyly.

Sam looked up at Jack and flashed him a quick smile. They had decided against letting Dan'yel know that Ash had set a trap, he had enough on his mind at the moment. Jackson and River were still rolling around and boxing at each other with their forepaws. When they noticed the lull in the conversation Jackson broke off the game and jumped up next to Daniel and laid down panting heavily. River sat at Sam's feet, waiting to have her ears scratched. She didn't have to wait long. Daniel reached up and rubbed at the scarab on his chest.

"Daniel? You okay?"

"I'm fine." Daniel answered quickly. "Jack, I know I'm just back and you probably don't want me risking my life again, any more than I do, but I can't live with this thing on my chest, we have to try and get it off."

"Maybe not." Sam said. "I think there is a good chance that it isn't working anymore. It took a fairly heavy zap when we resuscitated you the first time and then it gave off a discharge when Dan'yel touched it. I wouldn't be surprised if it was toast."

"Then let's test it."

"Are you sure you're ready?" Jack asked without thinking.

Daniel looked at him and Jack rolled his eyes as he noticed his mistake. He wasn't wearing a watch so Daniel just counted off the seconds in his head. When fifteen seconds came he tensed out of anticipation. However after a full minute he looked down at the scarab and smiled.

"Well?" Jack asked.

"Nothing. I think Sam's right, I think it's dead."

Before anyone could protest Daniel reached up and ripped the disk off his temple. Everyone seemed to hold their breath, but once again there no major consequence, just a small trickle of blood. He reached down to pull the scarab off as well but this time Jack lashed out and stopped him.

"Hang on their, Cowboy, that one is connected a lot deeper."

"What?"

"Doc says it has tendrils that wrap around your heart, so there will be no simply yanking on that one."

"As long as I don't have to answer ever inane question I hear." Daniel sighed.

"Like 'how's it hanging?'." Jack chuckled.

Daniel closed his eyes and shook his head sadly. A sudden fast paced beeping startled him. River got to her feet and started whimpering although her tail was wagging.

"Sorry, that's me." Dan'yel said meekly.

"What is it?"

"An alarm to remind me to take the medicines."

Dan'yel reached into his shirt and pulled out a dog tag chain that held a small digital stop watch. He made it stop beeping. Sam reached over to the nightstand and gathered up the numerous pills and handed them to him with a glass of water. Once he had taken the medication River settled back down.

"Why not just wear a watch?"

"I..uh..." Dan'yel looked up at his father and flushed. "I don't like having things around my wrists."

Daniel nodded and reached out to pull Dan'yel into a hug. Sam smiled at the cozy scene, but her stomach was still twisted in a knot. She thought she was hiding her fears, however when she looked up she found Daniel staring at her with a sad smile on his face.

"Dan'yel?" Daniel asked. "Are you hungry?"

"Starving."

"Jack?"

"Come on, Kid, I'll take you down to the mess." Jack held out his hand.

"Mess?"

"Yeah, it's sort of like a kitchen. Not the best food, but good enough."

Jackson heard the word food and his ears perked up.

"I think Jackson wants to come too." Dan'yel said for the wulf.

"Alright, come along, Mutt-butt." Jack looked to River. "What about you?"

River looked up at Sam and snuggled closer to her. Jack looked at Daniel and Sam and for a minute he looked as though he wasn't going to leave them alone together. Jackson nudged him and he snapped out of his thoughts. Nodding he lead Dan'yel and Jackson out into the hall.

Sam started stroking River's fur, unsure of how to take advantage of her time alone with Daniel. He had clearly seen that she wanted to talk to him, and now she feared that he knew why as well. She startled a bit when he reached out and took her hand.

"It's okay, Sam."

"I assume you know what I want to ask you."

"Anuket had absolutely no interest in me sexually, since she had River's thoughts I'm guess she thought that you and I were related. As for Jack, he was a perfect gentleman as far as I know."

Sam breathed a sigh of relief and flashed Daniel a shy smile.

"I'm sorry I had to ask, Daniel."

"You have every right to know."

Sam smiled again and nodded. She looked down at River and sighed. River brought her mismatched eyes up to meet her partners. She wagged her tail and leaned forward to place her head in Sam's lap.

"I'm not sure I would be able to forgive you if I had ended up with a litter of kids." Sam scolded River half jokingly. "You caused a lot of trouble, you know?"

River whimpered.

"I don't think River is going to take your body without your permission ever again."

"We'll see how long her memory of this lasts."

"Have you tried switching with her and back again?"

"No. I'm afraid to. I don't even know if I want to take her off world again."

"Let's not worry about that right now." Daniel smiled. "I think I'm going to take a few months, maybe even a year, off of active off world duty myself to spend some time with Dan'yel. Maybe you should think of doing the same...perhaps there is someone you could spend some time with?"

"I think that's a bad ide..."

"For once, Sam, please: don't think. Sometimes your heart has more answers than your head."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Epilogue

Teal'c stepped through the Gate and into the Gateroom of the SGC. He looked around and a smile twitched the corners of his mouth. He was surprised how good it felt to be back, he had not realized how much he truly considered Earth 'home'.

Still wearing the traditional Jaffa garb he walked down the ramp and went to make his way towards the locker room. He was a little concerned that the only ones to greet him back to Earth with the various on staff members of the SGC, none of which he knew very well.

Out in the hallway Teal'c walked with his usual sense of purpose. With his line of sight held high he didn't even see the small child in his way as he turned a corner. The boy had been running and smacked directly into him. The child was sent reeling back and landed hard on the floor. Sitting on the ground he looked up at Teal'c with deep blue eyes that sparkled with recognition.

"You must be, Teal'c." He smiled.

"Indeed. Who are you?"

"I'm Dan'yel, although Jack says I should be 'Dann'i'. I kind of like it." He replied as he got to his feet. "I'm Daniel's son."

"Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked in disbelief.

"That's right. It is nice to met you."

Before Teal'c could return any thoughts about the meeting Jackson appeared at the far end of the hallway. He barked excitedly, his tail held high he bounded towards towards them. Dan'yel turned to him just as the large wulf knocked into him and licked his face.

"Yes, Jackson, you found me, but it was hardly fair." Dan'yel complained.

"What is transpiring here?" Teal'c asked.

Jackson nuzzled Teal'c in welcoming and then nudged at Dan'yel and barked.

"I have to help Jackson find River," Dan'yel explained "we're playing a game."

Dan'yel waved good-bye, displaying that his left hand was bandaged. Teal'c raised a disapproving eye brow as the young boy and the wulf ran down the hallway like they'd both had too much sugar. After the strange encounter he continued on his way to the locker room, unsure of what to think.

Once dressed in his Base uniform Teal'c headed directly to Jack's office to discuss his recent success with the Jaffa Nation's peace treaties and to inquire about the young child running around the Base. When he arrived at Jack's office the door was open just an inch. He was about to knock when a crashing noise behind the door rang out.

Alarmed Teal'c threw open the door. Standing in the doorway he came upon his second odd sight for the day. The crashing sound had been a set of books that had hit the floor when Sam had pinned Jack to the floor to ceiling bookshelf against the far wall. He looked a little stunned as Sam tangled her hands into his dark hair and forced him into an aggressive kiss. After first Teal'c thought that he was needed to intervene, however it quickly became clear that the General was returning the affection with equal passion.

Deciding that the pair had everything under control he backed out of the office, unnoticed, and closed the door. He stayed outside the door for a moment, trying to collect his thoughts on everything that had happened in the ten minutes that he'd been back. Beyond the door came the sounds of more destruction.

Teal'c turned around and headed straight for the infirmary fearing that his memory was not all that it should be. When he got there Daniel as sitting on one of the beds talking with Janet. He had his shirt off and gleaming on his chest was a small gold device that Teal'c didn't recognize, but it had the look of Goa'uld technology. Janet shook her head and put a silver necklace in Daniel's hand.

"I think you're though it, Daniel. Your blood work is looking better and better."

"What about this thing?"

"I'm sorry, even though it's dead, I just don't feel comfortable removing the scarab right now."

"That's okay, what's up with the necklace?"

"It's a Medical Alert tag, I want you to wear it when you're off Base. You can not under any circumstances be allowed to have an MRI, the tag will keep a doctor from making that mistake if you're in accident."

Daniel nodded and slipped the necklace on and then pulled on a black shirt. Janet smiled brightly and gave him a quick hug before hustling about the rest of her day. Daniel tucked the necklace into his shirt and looked up. Spotting Teal'c he jumped down off the bed and walked over to him.

"Teal'c!" Daniel cried happily. "You're back early."

"Indeed..." Teal'c said slowly.

"Something wrong, Teal'c?"

"Much seems to have changed in my absence, Daniel Jackson."

"Yes it has."

"So I have returned to the correct Universe?"

"You have, trust me. It's a long story."

"I am...as General O'Neill would say: 'All ears'."


End file.
